polos opuestos
by areniitha
Summary: ella, una estudiante de arquitectura al extremo de la seriedad, el, estudiante de ciencias politicas, ruidoso y molesto dicen que los opuestos se atraen, este sera el caso?
1. prologo

**Prologo**

 _ **Dime el principio de esto**_

 _ **Cuando empezaste a importarme**_

 _ **Porque estas aquí**_

 _ **No me lastimes**_

 _ **Porque estas aquí?**_

 _ **Quiero defenderme**_

 _ **Quiero que te quedes**_

 _ **Me siento sola**_

 _ **No se en donde estoy**_

 _ **Encuéntrame**_


	2. capitulo 1

**Antes que nada, gracias por visitar esta historia, al principio yo se que es un poco aburrido y tedioso, pero onegaiii denle la oportunidad a la historia :3 ahorita cpon el fanatismo naruhina decidi empezar una historia un poco diferente (según yo)**

 **Los personajes no son mios son de masashi kishimoto c:**

 **Capitulo 1**

Mi nombre es hinata hyuga , tengo 19 años ,… soy una chica cualquiera, no tengo nada de increíble , tal vez mis ojos perlados, o el tono azulado de mi cabello, naaaa estoy bien asi c:

-hey hinata! Otra vez en las nubes?

-algo así

-vámonos! Tengo hambre

-….

-sabes, ayer sasuke-kun se ve increíble hoy,!

-….

-tal vez si me subo mas la falda? O me pongo algo mas escotado, tal vez un vestido, no lo se es que tengo miedo de que ya sabes, el piense,….

 _Sakura haruno, una de mis POCAS amigas, estudiamos en la prestigiosa universidad politécnica de konoha, de las mejores universidades publicas de konoha ,_

 _Sakura estudia medicina en el mismo campus que yo, pero en diferente edificio, nos conocemos desde la preparatoria, es sumamente mona tiene el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes un regalo a la vista , aunque siempre le ha gustado sasuke uchiha , un chico de otra carrera en el edificio de sociales, no entiendo que le ve, si es guapo, pero en lo personal no atractivo,._

Entonces le pondré el estetoscopio en el pecho y lo bajare lentamente huy! Y después se me ocurre que,…

 _Pfff, que pesado, estamos en el comedor principal de la universidad , sakura devora su café extra grande y cargado, mientras yo solo estoy sentada a su lado con la mano apoyada en la mesa , y con ella mi cara,_

 _Todos hablan_

 _Porque todos hablan?_

 _Detesto los cuchicheos_

Quiero salir,

Te estas fastidiando verdad? HAAA! Ya se quieres ver a kiva!

No – _kiva es un chico que conozco desde preparatoria, es un curso mayor que yo , estudia veterinaria en la facultad de ciencias de la salud con sakura, que pesada, cree que me gusta solo porque tuve que ver algo con el en preparatoria_

Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegura?

Si

Tus respuestas me frustran ¬_¬

No tengo otras

No se hina-chan si hablaras mas, tal vez te considerarían sexy digo mírate,…

 _ahi vamos de nuevo,… si soy callada y?, no tengo la necesidad de decir mas, de hablar de mas, todo el mundo dice que mis respuestas son bordes, pero que tiene de malo? No quiero decir nada mas, no necesito hacerlo, es tan fácil decir SI, NO, AHA, que necesidad tiene la gente de decir tanto,… sakura es de esas personas que hablan mucho, tan solo pongo atención a l 20% de lo que me dice,. Veamos,… sasuke, medicina, sentimientos, me quiere, estrés,… listo._

 _No soy rara, simplemente me gusta ser asi, no destacar, callada, es mas simple._

-entonces,? Quedamos? No te entiendo! Siempre estas en las nubes

-y?

-por eso te amo, por vale madre m

-lo se

\- ya va tiempo de que te consigas un novio!

-no

-porque no?! D; muchos chicos les pareces linda

-y?

-no se si me das el avión o estas amargada

-soy feliz

\- haber sonríe?

-,…

 _Hago la sonrisa mas sincera que dios me dio a entender,_

 _-_ dios tienes la sonrisa mas horrenda de la historia de la humanidad,. Cuando sea cirujana recuérdame quitarte el séptimo nervio craneal para haber si así dejas de asustarme

\- anotado

 _Me dirijo a clase de arquitectura , ambiente y ciudad, ,…. Si estudio arquitectura, las personas creen que una chica como yo y de la familia de la que vengo se iría a ciencias sociales, pero la verdad no, yo entre en la facultad de ingeniería y matemática ,_

 _Gracias al cielo , me quiero ir ya!_

 _Al llegar al salón, entra el profesor y empieza la clase, todos tratamos de prestar atención pero vamos, es la ultima hora, es sumamente difícil_

 _El prof anota unas especificaciones en el pizarrón, perfecto una maqueta, ya se que quiero hacer,. Estructura limpia, moderna, angulosa ,_

 _El prof nos mira a todos,_

 _-_ bien para esta estructura quiero que imaginen que tienen un terreno de,..

 _Carajo, no tengo suficientes materiales y hacerla me llevara un jodido tiempo -_-_

Y la quiero lo mas pronto posible!, los planos y los diseños los quiero a mas tardar una semana!

 _Anotando de mala gana los requerimientos necesarios y el disque presupuesto a tratar y los materiales , en zona residencial, terreno mediano, fácil,_

 _Salgo a toda velocidad del edificio y me dirijo a la puerta principal de la universidad, hoy quiero dar un paseo , a lo lejos veo a iruka sensei dando el típico recorrido a los nuevos ingresos, ahí mi hermanita hanabi, y al parecer rodeada de chicos, apenas acaba de iniciar clases y ya es popular, bueno, que importa después de todo, ella y yo somos totalmente contrarias, me ve y me saluda llamativamente agitando la mano con su enorme sonrisa_

 _Yo le devuelvo el gesto pero mas bajo con una sonrisa mas tímida y sincera, amo a mi hermana , ella estudiara lo mismo que mi hermano mayor neji y papa, derecho, quieren hacerse cargo del despacho de abogados hyuga, papa me trato de persuadir de estudiar derecho, pero no, yo adoro las estructuras, los edificios , son hermosas, grandes he imponentes, y lo mejor NUMEROS! Adoro los números son como yo, siempre dan el mismo resultado sin alterar el orden de los factores y son difíciles de entender aunque para mi sean fáciles ,.. mi abuelo igual era arquitecto y el siempre decía que yo debía ser como una casa, fuerte , con buenos cimientos y cálida, ,…._

 _Subo al metro de la ciudad y me dirijo a un barrio rico de la ciudad, dar paseos por diferentes lugares con los audífonos puestos me inspiran, me dan ideas, amo pasear , amo la música aunque por desgracia se tocar ningún instrumento xD_

 _Las calles son tan tranquilas aquí, mientras en mis audífonos suena cold blood de apocalyptica,_

 _He tomado fotos de las casas que se me hacen mas bonitas y me dirijo a casa en metro, en el vagón no puedo evitar mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música, es imposible, si tan solo todo el tiempo pudiera escuchar música , y llego a casa en minutos después de mi ridículo hahaha_

 _Al llegar a casa, veo en la sala a hanabi con un chico,_

Neechan! Este es konohamaru! Esta en ciencias políticas!

Hola

 _Bueno es normal en ella, siempre trae chicos a la casa,_

Padre esta en el despacho,

vale

 _padre es un gran abogado con master en leyes civiles, siempre gana los casos por ser encantador y saber escoger las palabras correctas a la hora de litigar,_

 _mama esta en la cocina, ella y yo nos parecemos aunque su versión miniatura es hanabi, ella es vendedora de vienes raíces, asi que luego robo sus catalogos de casas para ojearlos, las casas que ella vende son lindas,. Ella lleva un baso con agua a papa y se besan amorosamente,._

 _No importa, subo las escaleras asta el ultimo piso,. Mi cuarto es el mas grande, para mi es sagrado, nadie entra, es mi espacio personal , mi cama esta a una esquina y es color lila la colcha, a lado esta mi mesa de cama con una lámpara a juego , al otro lado del cuarto esta mi armario, a la otra esquina de lado derecho esta el amor de mi vida mi tocadiscos koniger, y mis monton de discos de vinilo ordenado por genealidades *u* , mi mesa de diseño de madera donada por mi abuelo lleno de viruta ,.._

 _Busco en mi monton de discos uno para relajarme,….. pink Floyd! Coloco el disco y coloco la aguja, escojo la canción y empieza a zonar echoes :3_

 _Coloco los cascos retro y me tiro en el piso con manos y piernas extendidos_

 _Siiiiiiiii! Nirvana instantáneo :3_

 _Miro el techo, y me dejo ir, tanto relajarme empieza a adormilarme,_

 _No puedo quejarme, amo mi vida una familia amorosa, una buena carrera, buenos amigos, mi vida es sencilla y linda_

 _Me siento sola_

 **Ya se que es tediosa la primera parte pero onegaiii denle una oportunidad u**

 **Please! :D**

 **Subiré rápidamente este fic porque ya lo tengo casi terminado**


	3. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _Mi celular comienza a sonar, creo que tengo un whats,…. Tengo tanta pereza y me duele todo el cuerpo, ash no tengo ganas de responderlo,… solo conecto el celular en el cargador y bajo a desayunar,._

 _Hanabi esta en la puerta del baño,_

 _-_ deberías ser mas normal nee-san c:

-soy normal

-no es normal dormir en el suelo,

-,…

 _La miro acusatoriamente mientras entra al baño, soy normal no me puede decir nada!_

 _Papa esta en su despacho y me llama,_

 _Al entrar al cuarto lo veo , cierra su laptop y lo mete a su portafolio , me mira con amor y preocupación_

Te volviste a quedar dormida en el suelo y con la ropa puesta

Perdón

No quiero que se te haga una costumbre,

No

Sabes,.. cuando tenia tu edad y estudiaba amaba ese tocadiscos,

Que bien

Hinata, hija, sabes que te quiero mucho

Lose

Tus hermanos y tu mama igual

,… que quieres?

Nada nada, tan solo , saber si tienes algún problema, alcohol, drogas?

No ¬¬

Es que, hija me preocupas! Eres tan callada!, y neji y hanabi no son a si, ni tu madre ni yo,

A que quieres llegar?

Bueno, es que no se si tienes problemas, ya no hablamos, estas todo el día en la calle, tienes malas amistades? No te gusta tu carrera? Enserio hija puedes confiar en mi cuéntame lo que sea, estoy para ti

Papa te quiero

 _Listo, con eso se calma, su gesto se suaviza, se acerca a mi y me da un beso en la frente,_ se dirige _a la mesa del comedor con los demás miembros de la familia,. Lo que le dije a papa no es mentira, realmente lo quiero, siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, aun cuando no quise estudiar derecho, el me ha apoyado bastante en todo, si tan solo aceptara que no tengo problema y que simplemente soy asi, bueno de todos modos no importa, mientras el sigua siendo el maravilloso padre de siempre._

 _Papa tiene razón, no debo de dormir mas en el piso, -_- traigo una cara de mala leche que ni volviendo a nacer se me quitara hoy, tal vez consiga una almuada,…_

 _Me dirijo a la estación del metro y sheet, esta a reventar el vagon, me coloco los cascos y me dirijo a la esquinita mas recóndita y libre del lugar_

 _Y como siempre empiezo a moshear al ritmo de whats up people? De maximun the hormone , bueno aunque sea puedo hacer el ridículo agusto nadie me ve :3_

 _Caminando por la calle hacia la universidad veo a lo lejos a sakura, se ve enojada, me are la occisa_

NO ME CONTESTASTE EL WHATS! D;

Disculpa

Y TE VOLVISTE A QUEDAR DORMIDA EN EL SUELO VERDAD?!

Si :c

Osea es que SASUKE KUN ME HABLO! Y NO ADIVINARAS LO QUE PASO! SABRAS QUE,….

 _Porque siempre grita? -_- no lo entiendo ,.. bla bla bla,… caminamos en el campus, ella habla y habla y habla de ese sasuke, ni siquiera se que estudia el wee ese, pero bueno sakura es de las pocas personas que soportan mi forma de ser, por eso la adoro, aunque habla mucho_

 _Me despido de ella, asta que alguna hora de nosotras coinsida para descanzar , me dirijo hacia mi edificio , en el salón no hay nadie, en la pizarra hay un letrero_

 _ **Alumnos, el profesor nagashi se encuentra incapacitado temporalmente y el prof sustituto llegara en una semana,**_

 _ **Disculpen las molestias**_

 _ **Att: jefe de carrera**_

 _ **Doctor en arquitectura, connor kenway**_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa perfecto -_- , tengo 2 horas libres continuas,_

 _Salgo pesadamente del edificio y me dirijo al jardín del mismo, mis compañeros de carrera salen felizmente a donde fregados ignoro, no importa, no les hablo de todos modos mas para lo necesario, bueno puedo ocupar mi tiempo en algo productivo,_

 _Me dirijo hacia un gran árbol que esta entre mi facultad, el edificio de ciencias políticas, y artes,_

 _Me siento en un rinconsito del árbol esperando que sakura no sepa que estoy aquí y me deje dibujar agusto_

 _Me coloco los audífonos y empieza a sonar judas priest ,saco mi cuaderno de tonterías y un lápiz_

 _La música empieza a hacer efecto en mi, muevo los hombros y comienzo a cantar sumamente bajito_

BREAKING THE LAW, (8) BREAKING THE LAW __

 _Comienzo a dibujar y a bailar sentada :3_

 _Adoro esta canción_

 _Siiiii, nadie ni nada empieza a molestarme_

 _,_

 _,_

 _,_

 _Empiezo a escuchar una risita santurrona, enfrente de mi , parado hay un chico,.._

 _PERO QUE CARAJOOOO! ME HA ESTADO OBSERVANDO!_

 _Me tapo con el cuaderno y el se sienta a mi lado_

-Breaking the law de judas priest?

-Aha

Vamos no te cortes xD

Dejame tranquila!

Hahaha porque? Digo no cantas hermoso tengo que reconocerlo pero vamos no pasa nada c:

Enserio?

Que?

Me llamo naruto namisake!

 _Lo miro en una esquina de mi cuaderno, nunca lo avía visto en el campus, de donde será? Es alto, moreno y rubio de ojos azules, lleva una camiseta negra y enzima una camisa naranja, jeans desgastados, y vans, que tipo tan raro -_- no me agrada,_

Sabes soy nuevo , acabo de transferirme c: de donde eres? Estudias en ciencias sociales? Me darias un recorrido, te vez sumamente bonita me gustaría que nos conociéramos,

 _Genial un parlanchin, no se calla -_- asta parece que es igual a sakura_

No soy de ciencias sociales, soy de arquitectura, y sabes perdóname pero tengo que ir a clase

Te acompaño

No

No te pregunte

 _Que le pasa a este?_

 _Camino apresuradamente y el me sigue_

Es un bonito edificio, aunque es muy blanco asi son todos uds los ingenieros?

Arquitectura no es una ingeniería

Tiene números

No son iguales

En que se parecen?

Números?

AHÍ ESTA!

Este es mi salón, ya?

Ya que?

Ya puedes irte

No seas borde conmigo, :3 tan solo quiero conocerte

Para que?

Eres guapa me gustas!

 _Ok este chico si es extraño, es molesto parlanchin y aparte degenerado -_-_

 _Se despide de mi con un movimiento de mano y yo solo entro a mi salón, ahora no puedo salir porque este baboso estará ahí esperándome ,._

 **POV NARUTO**

 _Que chica tan mas guapa, es bajita blanca y de ojos raros, es tan linda! Estoy enamorado :33_

 _Bajo el edificio y afuera encuentro a mi amigo sasuke , me espera_

Oye donde estabas? Te estaba buscando dobe

una chica de arquitectura

las ingenieras son feas

no lo creo, después de ella

de todos modos, sakura, la chica de nuestro salón esta aquí,

encerio? Sakura chan? La frentona que te gusta?

Sigues en lo mismo?

Ya no te dire nada es toda tuya

Vamos a buscarla a la facultad de medicina,

Vale!

 _Sasuke y yo hemos sido los mejores amigos desde siempre, no se que aria sin ese chico digo, es lo contrario a mi pero aunque sea se que cualquier cosa estare con el apoyándome y yo a el_

 _Al llegar a la facultad de medicina, hay una chica de cabello rosa alta,.. es linda también :3_

-SASUKE-KUN!

 _Se abalanza contra el en un abrazo y yo quedo en tercera persona,_

Sakura quiero que conozcas a una persona,. El es naruto namizake, es nuevo en la escuela.

Hola c:

Hey

 _Instantáneamente quedo en segundo termino ,.. otra vez,._

 _Damos vueltas por el campus de la escuela ellos hablan , asi que me coloco los audífonos y comienzo a escuchar linger de the cramberries. Ellos están en su asunto, y recuerdo a aquella chica,.. creo que se llama hinata,. MAÑANA LA BUSCARE :33_

Dobe iremos al centro comercial

Esta bien diviértete

Aaaaaa sasuke no puedo ir, quede con mi amiga de ir de compras,

Las llevamos, naruto ara compañía

HE?! YO?!

Haaaa vamos naruto, c: ella es linda , aunque es callada

Hummm -_-

 _Esos de las amiguitas no me agrada mucho, normalmente termino con las chicas feas , encajosas y jocosas_

Vamos naruto a mi amiga le agradaras tan solo tenemos que esperarla

Sakura en donde estudia tu amiga?

Estudia arquitectura pero no se a que hora saldrá,..

Llamala

No se , ella jamaz me contesta siempre esta en las nubes

Sabes que sasuke, este… yo recordé que tengo que hacer algo, te veo después,.

 _Bien me evite a la amiguita incomoda, mejor ire en metro para evitar que sasuke me llame o peor,. Me encuentre,_

 _Al esperar el vagón, no se porque, pero miro al lado derecho y ahí esta_

 _Lleva unos cascos enormes puestos, y mueve su cabeza cantando, es preciosa,._

 _ **Pov hinata**_

 _Escucho jump in the fire de metallica, adoro esta canción, c: no puedo evitarlo muevo mis brazos y cierro los ojos,_

Hola!

 _Pfff este chico irritante otra vez_

Iras a tu casa?

no te interesa

te he hecho algo? No seas tan grosera conmigo no tienes porque

 _bueno en eso tiene razón, tampoco debería ser asi con el , aunque la verdad preferiría que no hablara tanto_

sabes se me antoja un tazon de ramen, no quieres uno?

No gracias

Entonces quieres pasear

Oye nos acabamos de conocer

Por eso! :D

Sabes tengo cosas que hacer asi que,….

Empiezo a sentir como empiezan a empujar desde atrás, siento como me atropello para caminar y naruto me jala a una esquina, me apriciona con sus brazos y me permite un poco de espacio

Me siento incomoda, el me mira, y me dedica una enorme sonrisa ,…

No se si sentirme incomoda por la cercanía o darle las gracias por un poco de espacio ya que el esta deteniendo a las personas para que no me empujen con su cuerpo,…

Este será un viaje muy largo,…

 **.-**


	4. capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 **Disculpen la tardanza,… ha ávido contratiempos (como no pagar el teléfono) que me impidieron subir los sig caps :3**

 **Okey! :D enjoy it!**

 **Pov naruto**

 _Valla si que estuvo cerca, casi me aplastan con esta chica -_- carajo, estúpidas horas pico, por suerte a ella no le paso nada. Ella esta en una esquina del vagón y yo la protejo rodeándola con mis brazos apoyando mis manos en la pared del vagón , miro hacia abajo y me encuentro a ella mirándome de mala leche,.. otra vez_

 _-_ se puede saber que haces?

\- simple ,. TE PROTEJO!

\- mmmmm

 _Coloca sus brazos en jarra y se da la vuelta, ignorándome, okey! Tengo que hacer una forma para que me ponga atención,… HA! TENGO UNA IDEA! Aunque se que esto tendrá consecuencias,… naaaa lo vale_

 **Pov hinata**

 _Bien , al menos tengo un poco de espacio aunque su presencia me parezca un poco cercana a la mía, mientras tenga puestos los audífonos este baboso no me hablara :3_

-no sabia que tenias unas pompis tan bonitas,.. es un placer verlas ¬u¬r

 _PERO QUE CARAJOS! D:_

OYE TUUUUUU DEJENERADOOOOOOO ¡!

 _Me volteo y me le encaro, quien se creee este cretino que es?! Lo apunto con mi dedo índice de la forma mas amenazadora posible, osh! Si tan solo no fuera tan enana seria mas amenazante sin tener que ponerme de puntitas ante este jirafon degenerado y ruidoso!_

 _El simplemente me observa con una sonrisa santurrona y se rie bajito,. Que tanta risa le doy? Porque?!_

 _AAAAAAAAA! ME SACAS DE QUISIO! DEJAME TRANQUILA!_

Oye muñequita, no grites estamos en un lugar publico con muchas personas

 _Volteo alrededor y puedo apreciar que las personas alrededor nos observa y descaradamente se voltean como si fueran súper discretos,.. aaaaa perfecto, demasiada atención para mi gusto_

 _Simplemente me toco el puente de la nariz y dejo sacar mi coraje con un suspiro que claramente demuestra mi resignación,.._

 _Me sigue mirando,.._

Bueno puedo saber,.. que haces en el mismo vagón que yo?

Pues lo mismo que tu , ire a casa, yo tomo esta estación

Naaaaa me digas

Tu preguntaste,

 _Touche ¬¬_

-oye podrías moverte un poco por favor?

\- vives en el centro?

\- no

\- entonces no puedes bajarte, dijiste que irías a casa

\- te mentí, ahora con permiso

\- no

-no?

-no

\- quien te crees que eres?! Tengo cosas que hacer!

\- perfecto, te acompaño

-no

-no que?!

\- no vas!

\- tu no me ordenas me lo debes por mentirme!

 _Aaaaaaaaaa! Quiero gritar! Lo detesto!_

 _Camino lo mas rápido para salir de la estación del metro, y el me sigue, claro! Como no_

 _Miro a ambos lados de la calle y la cruzo, el todavía me sigue,._

 _Camino_

 _Camino_

 _Camino_

 _Y el me sigue_

 _Me dirijo a una tienda especializada en papelería,_

 _Al entrar , ´el guardia de seguridad me ve con ojos acusatorios, yo lo miro sin entenderle,. Con su cachiporras señala un letrero_

 _ **Mochilas , bolsas, y demás bultos a paquetería, no sea naco , no robe**_

 _ **Gracias**_

 _ **Att; paquito el gerente :3**_

 _Te odio paquito gerente ¬¬_

 _Este chico,.. como se llama?_

Oye,…

Naruto

Sii tu, ya me acompañaste, gracias ya puedes irte

No c: dije que te acompañaría, mas no especifique asta donde

Ash , como quieras

 _Que fastidio -_-,.._

 _Me dirijo a atención a clientes y la señorita me ve a naruto y a mi, , sonríe de forma curiosa_

Dejaran algo en paquetería chicos?

Si por favor

 _me quito la mochila al igual que naruto, pero al ponerla en el mostrador, el toma mi mochila y la empieza a doblar y la mete dentro de la suya_

Oye que haces?!

Asi tengo garantía de que no te iras :3

 _La señorita empieza a reir y le da a naruto una pequeña tarjeta con un numero para reclamar mas tarde nuestras pertenencias,._

 _Tomo una pequeña canastita y comienzo a caminar por los pasillos_

En específico que buscas?

Material

No me digas

Tu preguntaste

Ha! Touche princesa

 _Al ir caminando , busco pliegos para empezar los diseños para mi proyecto, al encontrarlos, están en la parte mas alta del estante, comienzo a brincar para alcanzarlo, aaaaaa! Que frustrante ¬¬ , naruto al ver mi problema, simplemente alza su brazo y lo toma_

Gracias

Bien ya es todo?

No

Es que ya me aburrí!

Tu querías venir

Es que tu no platicas nada!

Que bueno que lo entiendas

Bien entonces yo te platicare! :D

 _Muy bien hinata, acabas de darle cuerda_

Pues veras, yo naci en un hospital :D

Como todo konoha

Siii! Entonces, mama se puso muy contenta, ella es pelirroja! Pero yo naci rubio te imaginas que tuviera el pelo rojo? Entonces cresii y conoci a mi mejor amigo y me gusta el ramen y el naranja y ,…

 _Platico sobre toda su vida y todos sus gustos y aficiones, dejo que hable mientras yo escojo mas papeles y artículos de oficina que necesito,.. gomas, lápices, tinta china , estilógrafos,_

 _El simplemente sigue hablando,. No se cuando fue que tomo mi pequeña sesta y los papeles , mientras yo solo camino y meto cosas o hago que las cargue_

 _Al llegar a la caja, la chica que atiende lo mira y sonríe coquetamente mientras coloco las cosas en la cinta ._

OYE! ESTE DULCE ME GUSTA!

Que bueno

Lo quiero!

 _Toma el dulce y lo coloca entre mis cosas , yo lo miro con mala gana! Quien se cree que gastare en el? Noo si lo quiere que pague, tomo el dulce y lo coloco asta atrás, el lo vuelve a tomar y lo coloca asta enfrente, yo lo tomo y lo coloco atrás, la señorita empieza a dar pequeñas risitas_

 _Naruto toma el dulce y se lo da directamente a la señorita_

 _-_ cóbrelo con todo por favor

-no!

-si

-no!

-siii , cóbrelo con todo por favor,

 _Naruto, saca una tarjeta de debito y se lo entrega a la señorita, lo pasa por el pequeño aparatito y le da la nota, toma mis cosas y me las entrega._

 _-_ toma , tu carga las cosas mientras yo voy por las cosas-

\- oye, no debiste a verme comprado estas cosas

-porque no?

-no estuvo bien, te tengo que pagar.

\- bien ya luego te dire como me cobro

\- puedo darte el dinero

\- no quiero dinero

 _No quiere dinero? Que le pasa?_

 _El lleva mi mochila dentro de la suya, caminamos afuera asta llegar a la estación de camiones,_

Me diras como quieres que te pague?

Mmmmm,.. mañana te digo

Dime ahorita

Mmmmm no mejor mañana c:

Espero que sea dinero porque SOLO TENGO DINERO

Ya mañana te diré,.. te veo en el árbol donde te conocí

Esta bien

Por cierto, ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre

Me llamo hinata,.. y gracias

 _En eso llega mi camión y yo me subo, el se espera asta que el camión dobla la esquina_

 _Valla , que chico tan raro, espero que no sea nada que perjudique mi integridad , entre en mi espacio vital o sea vergonzoso, creo que mi dignidad vale mas que mis artículos de oficina,_

 _Ooo kami, ayúdame a quitarme a este baboso -_-_


	5. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **Pov naruto**

 _Subio al camión , y espere asta que ya no lo vi, no desaprovechare esta oportunidad para poder acercarme a ella,._

 _Mi bolsillo de mi pantalón empieza a vibrar ,.. es mi celular, debe ser sasuke._

 _-_ hola?

\- te escapaste dobe

\- aaaaaaaa tenia asuntos pendientes,.

-bueno, mejor asi, tuve tiempo de salir con ella, donde estabas?

-Estoy en el centro,

-perfecto, te espero en la estación del metro, estoy con sakura

\- aaaaa muy bien ire para haya

 **Pov hinata**

 _Llego a casa cargando mil y un cosas, no pensé que había comprado tanto, con trabajos logro meter la llave en la chapa de la puerta y logro entrar,. Tropiezo y se me caen los pliegos de papel,. Aaaaaaaa -_-_

Nee-chan! Que es todo esto!?

Ayúdame hanabi

 _Hanabi me ayuda a levantar mis cosas, justo llegando mi hermano neji por la puerta principal y se planta detrás mio mientras hanabi sostiene mis papeles_

 _-_ ha! Torpe :3

-ya ya, no te molestes, deja que te ayude.

 _Entre mis hermanos, me avientan todas mis cosas y yo con dificultades logro sostener todo,._

 _Mama sale de la cosina_

 _-_ CHICOS! HE PREPARADO PIZZA!

 _Al escuchar eso neji y hanabi salen a toda prisa al comedor, neji me empuja quiero pensar que accidentalmente y se vuelven a caer todas mis cosas,.. haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,._

 _En eso escucho mi celular,_

 _-_ diga?

-hinataa! Donde estas?

-en casa

-en tu casa? Que carajos haces ahí?! Me abandonaste! Como pudiste?! D:

\- perdón

-perdon?!

\- fue mejor te quedaste sola con sasuke

-siii, pero sabes nadamas fue un rato, ahorita llegara su mejor amigoy empezara a ser incomodo,..

 _Se escuchan muchos murmullos de fondo, creo que anda en la calle_

-( oye! Ya llegue! Sasuke! Donde estas?! OYE TU ERES SAKURA! :D

 _Es mi imaginación o esa voz la reconozco,_

Hinata! Ya llego su amigo, VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

No

NO?! NO?!

Diviértete , :3

 _Cuelgo el teléfono, bien, si soy una mala amiga , mañana me disculpare, no pienso salir de casa._

 _._

 _._

 _Estoy sentada con mi familia comiendo pizza, hanabi trajo a otro amiguito a casa, y neji llevo a su novia tenten,. Me empiezo a sentir rara -_-_

 _-_ y entonces le dije SUEÑAS PESADILLAS? ENTONCES ALGUIEN ESTA PENSANDO EN DEMANDARTE!

 _Todos estallan en carcajadas del pésimo chiste de neji, claro,…_ chiste de abogados -_-

Vamos hinata, rie! Es divertido

Mmm

Vamos nee-san se normal

Ya te dije que soy normal

 _Mama me mira como esperando que cumpla con reirme_

Ha, ha, ¬¬

Alguien anda en su periodo?

No

NEJI! HIJO no comentes eso en la mesa! Son cosas privadas!

Mama,! Ya, gracias,. Ire a mi cuarto,.

 _Tomo mi plato de pizza, y subo a mi cuarto, me siento en mi mesa de trabajo y me coloco los audífonos del tocadiscos en el cuello mientras suena black dog de led zeppelín ,.._

 _Trabajar en mi projecto me hace pensar en otras cosas,.. me encanta hacer casas , me hace pensar que viviré en esa casa,.. :3_

 _-_ nee-san estas enojada?

-no hanabi,

-entonces porque te fuiste?

\- simplemente quería empezar mi trabajo

-es porque tu no tienes novio?

 _Me quedo en shock por el comentario, siento un tick en mi ojo izquierdo_

Eso no tiene nada que ver

Haaaa vamos, ya me conto sakura-nee que estabas con un chico

No es de tu incumbencia hanabi

Claro que si! Es mas te ayudare a conseguir novio!

No

No que?!

No gracias,

Deberas no te sientes sola?

No

NO, NO NO! ES LO UNICO QUE DICES!

Parece que la que anda en su periodo es otra ¬u¬

 _Hanabi me mira con ojos acusatorios y se va,._

 _Perfecto por fin puedo trabajar a gusto_

 _-_ hija, podemos hablar?

-dime mama

-hija, estas enojada

\- escuchaste mi platica con hanabi verdad?

\- hija!

-mama estoy bien no te preocupes, estoy estresada por terminar esto

-hija no te parecen muchas cosas?

-a que te refieres?

-hoy trajiste muchas cosas

 _Dirige la vista a las bolsas enormes de mis compras de papelería ,.. si tiene razón son compras excesivas_

 _-_ sabes que no me gusta que compres tantas cosas, no gastes tanto dinero

\- si ya se

-luego no te alcanza para el pasaje

\- si mama

 _Mama, se va con brazoz en jarra, no entiendo a que quiso llegar, bueno de todos modos, esto no lo pague yo -_-_

 _SHET! Avia olvidado lo de mi deuda con naruto… mañana será un dia sumamente difícil_

 _Dejo mis escuadras y me recuesto en el piso, , tan solo dejo que el tocadiscos suene…_

 **Pov naruto**

 _Llego a la estación, espero que esto sea rápido no tengo muchas ganas de seguir en la calle, hinata camina demasiado y habla poco,.._

 _Veo a una chica de cabello rosa ,. Debe ser sakura ´pero no veo a sasuke_

 _-_ oye! Ya llegue! Sasuke! Donde estas?! OYE TU ERES SAKURA! :D

 _Ella esta al celular,. Me mira_

 _-_ Hinata! Ya llego su amigo, VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!... NO?! NO?!... SHANDAROOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _Esta roja del coraje! Demonios!,… que genio -_-…. Hinata? Dijo hinata? Ella la conoce? :D_

Inchi hinata! Esta me la pagara!

Hola!

Heee hola

Y sasuke?

Ahora viene, fue a comprar los boletos

Entiendo,….

 _Silencio incomodo,.. puedo verla, es guapa y alta,_

Entonces, hace mucho que conoces a sasuke?

Si, es amigo mio desde la infancia

Ya veo

Oye estabas hablando..

 _En eso llega sasuke, y le pasa el brazo enzima de sus hombros_

 _-_ que bueno que llegas uzuratonkachi, me tenias preocupado de que te metieras en problemas

 _-_ estaba con una chica

 _-_ tu?

 _-_ ha! Sii es que ella es diferente?

 _Mientras vamos en el vagon, coloco mis audífonos, hago mal tercio y no quiero incomodar,_

 _Al llegar en la estación de hoja, sasuke se despide de sakura, con un beso, valla esto es nuevo._

 _Me mira con una sonrisa autosuficiencia,.._

Entonces dobe?

Entonces que usuratonkachi?

Para que quieres a esa chica?

Mp,. Ese no es tu problemas

Eres mi mejor amigo,

Ella me gusta,..

Entonces vas enserio?

Se puede decir que si,.. ahora tu dime, donde estabas? Se supone que saldríamos los 4

Tuve un asunto de improviso

Tiene que ver con la chica que bailaba en el metro ayer?

Hahahaha, algo asii,

Es bueno, mejor para que olvides a shion

No hables de ella,.

Vamos naruto , ella es historia

Esto no tiene nada que ver con esa zorra.

Si tu lo dices,.

 _El trayecto sigue su rumbo mientras sasuke me platica de como le fue con su cita,._

 _Sigo mi trayecto hacia la zona residencial donde vivo, no digo que soy rico o mirrey, sinceramente, mientras menos sepan de esto mejor, detesto a las chicas buscatesoros._

 _Al llegar a casa mama esta gritando,… dios como que ya no me gusta mucho estar aquí_

MINATOOO DONDE ESTA ESE CHAMACOOOO!

Debe de estar con sasuke, déjalo

 _Trato de pasar de puntillas como todo un ninja xD hacia mi cuarto, pero entonces recibo una ostia con un teléfono celular_

 _-_ TUUUUUU PEQUEÑA VESTIA!

Mama me levanta de mi camisa, dios esta demasiada enojada,… ahora que hice

-TE LLEVASTE TUU LAS LLAVES DE MI AUTO?! TE DIJE QUE NO TE LO PRESTABA!

.-no mama , enserio te lo juro

 _Coloco las manos en forma de rezo y cierro los ojos, mama me aterra cuando se pone en esos planes tan macabros,_

Te juro que no tome el auto sin tu permiso!,…. Esta semana

 _Papa aparece con unas llaves detrás de mama, ella me suelta y yo caigo al suelo, ella las toma cariñosamente y con cara kawaiii_

 _-_ waaaaaaaaaa hermosas llaves :33 odio el transporte publico

 _Papa me levanta del suelo,._

Vamos hijo,.. ya cenaste?

No , pero no tengo muchas ganas de cenar.

Aunque sea tomate un baso con leche, sabes que no me gusta que te malpases

Estoy bien,..

Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Siii ,. Como te hiciste novio de mama?

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **1982**_

 _ **OYE MINATOOOOOOOO TIENES NOVIA?**_

 _ **Este,… no kushina**_

 _ **AHORA LA TIENES! D:**_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

 _Papa esta soñando con el recuerdo,.. enserio no entiendo ,.. pero mi mama esta feliz y ya nadie puede evitar que suba a mi cuarto._

 _Al entrar a mi habitación, miro por la ventana, ahí fue donde también vi a hinata tomarle fotos a mi casa, se veía tan emocionada,_

 _Pffff, tomare una ducha, y preparare algo para hinata, esa chica me gusta y no la dejare escapar tan fácilmente…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente, me pare sumamente tarde, me vestí como pude y mama como de costumbre se enojo porque solo desayune un enorme trago de leche,.. directo del embace_

 _Al llegar a la universidad.. la busco con la mirada, siii ahí esta en el árbol con sus cascos puestos_

 **Pov hinata**

 _Ok, no estoy aquí porque me importe, solo tengo una deuda SII LA DEUDA, la deuda,… laaa deuda,… la deudaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Me alegra que estés aquí, buenos días

 _Naruto se sienta a mi lado y de su mochila saca una libreta tamaño francés, busca entre sus hojas y se para en una directamente_

Okey! Así me pagaras!

Pagare? Claro

Hahaha muy graciosa, no, me pagaras con información

Perdón?

Realice estas preguntas y quiero que las contestes con toda sinceridad :3

 _Alzo mi mano para tomar el cuaderno, pero el aleja la libreta_

Haa, las preguntas las hago yo muñequita

Dijiste que las contestara

Por eso, te las preguntare

Muy bien! :33 nombre completo?

Esto es una entrevista de trabajo?

Nombre completo!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (suspiro)… hinata hyuga

Color favorito?

Violeta

Tienes hermanos?

2

Hobby?

Escuchar música

Eres virgen?

YAAAAA MUCHA INFORMACION! ESTO NO TE INCUMBE DEJENERADO!

 _Me levante del coraje y el solo se rie, sin que lo note, sakura vestida con su bata y su bolso llega toda enojada , dios .. empezara la tercera guerra mundial -_-_

 _-_ TUUUUUU! COMO PUDISTE ABANDONARME?

 _-_ sakura?

 _Naruto se levanta y la encara poniéndose enfrente de mi tranquilamente_

 _-_ la conoces?

 _-_ naruto? Que haces aquí? Ustedes se conocen?

 _Sakura se ve sumamente confundida_

 _-_ es mi novia :3

 _QUE?_! QUE LE PASA A ESTE IDIOTA!

 _Sakura esta completamente perpleja y yo simplemente me asusto,._ Que le pasa a este idiota! Yo apenas lo conozco y el ya me esta embarrando en una relación!

 _Kami ayúdame!_!

 _._

.


	6. capitulo 5

**capitulo 5**

 **pov hinata**

 _sakura tiene una cara que en mi vida había conocido, sus ojos verdes parecen que se saldrán de sus orbitas, y su boca esta en completa O_

 _yo decido hacer algo ya que empieza a un silencio incomodo_

 _-_ naruto, de que hablas? No mientas no soy tu novia

\- porque no? Ya te dije que me gustas

-porque no te conozco!

-para eso son las preguntas

\- creii que que era para pagar la deuda!

 _Sakura parece aun mas confundida, me mira como si fuera uno de los cadáveres que disecciona,_

-hinata? Eres tu?

-tu pregunta es tonta

\- es que nunca hablas tanto

 _que? Hablar? Pero que carajos?!,…. Estoy confundida_

 _-_ ha si no habla mucho, :3 pero no te preocupes eso se puede arreglar

-naruto por favor

\- hinata donde estabas ayer?

\- estaba conmigo

-naruto tu donde conoces a hinata

-ya te dije es mi novia

-no soy tu novia naruto, mira tan solo termina con tus preguntas para que sakura me aniquile agusto

\- SABES DECIR MAS QUE NO! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Encerio estabas con naruto?! Pero tu no sales con nadie después de kiba

 _Kiba que tiene que ver en todo esto? Naruto se voltea a verme? Su rostro parece confundido,.. y el mio igual en respuesta.,_

 _-_ saben que, ya siento que es mucho drama para el dia, sakura discúlpame por lo de ayer, pero no quería incomodarte con sasuke

-desde cuando hablas tanto hinata?

\- no lo se

 _Naruto me ve extrañado, después de lo que dije, creo que se relajo el ambiente, y me siento otra vez en el árbol, me coloco los cascos y saco mi libreta para seguir haciendo los cálculos de mi proyecto._

 _Naruto mira a sakura y comienzan a hablar, pero realmente no quiero saber nada, subo el volumen de la música_

 **Pov naruto**

 _Hinata se sento en el árbol de mala leche,. No entiendo porque es tan enojona,.. sakura me mira raro,_

 _-_ entonces,. Te gusta hinata? De donde la conoces?

-pues veras

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Estaba en mi cuarto, el celular lo tire asta el infinito de mi cuarto,. Estoy arto de que shion me llame como loca psicópata, realmente no tengo ganas de saber sobre esa zorra,**_

 _ **Tomo mi cilla y me siento enfrente de la ventana, mirando al infinito,…. Cuando entonces veo una chica enfrente de casa, ….**_

 _ **Saca una cámara digital y empieza a fotografiar mi casa,….. ha que hace?**_

 _ **Me quedo observándola un rato y se va,…. Woow , es linda,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Al dia siguiente subo al metro para ir a la universidad, y la vuelvo a ver, ha, que linda, esta bailando,… es tan diferente a ella, ….. ella, shion,**_

 _ **Esta cantando una canción, no puedo creer que tenga la suficiente osadía de bailar en un vagón llena de gente, de todos modos se ve preciosa es como un duendecillo, al salir del metro yo la sigo, y entra a su salón,**_

 _ **Este es mi primer dia,. Me cambie por un problema que tuve en mi otra universidad, es una suerte que me permitieran estar aquí,. Venditos contactos de mi padre :3**_

 _ **Estoy aburrido y decido mandarle un whatsapp a sasuke,**_

 _ **-oye dobe donde estas?**_

 _ **-estoy en clase, tus clases comienzan en un rato, te aconsejo que no te distraigas mucho**_

 _ **No me interesa mucho, entonces, la vuelvo a ver esta sentada en un árbol, cantando una canción de judas priet, definitivamente, esta chica es totalmente contraria a ella, necesito conocerla.**_

 _ **Me hacerco a ella y la observo,… no se que tiene que me atrae, es diferente. Levanta la mirada y se pone totalmente roja, y se cubre con su cuaderno.**_

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

 _-_ ya veo , entonces, fue una serie de casualidades

-algo asi,… quien es kiba?

-es un chico , que en teoría es el ex de hinata, ella nunca ha sido muy abierta con las personas

-ya lo note, cuéntame mas de ese chico kiba,

\- bueno, realmente a ella no le gusta mucho hablar de ese tema,

\- te pregunte a ti

\- en preparatoria, a ella le gustaba este chico kiba, pero el solo jugo con sus sentimientos…

-desde entonces ella es asi de reservada?

-no,.. ella siempre ha sido asi, pero no se acerca mucho a las personas, no entiendo porque, siempre que le pregunto , ella me contesta que simplemente es asi,

\- ya veo

\- y tu? Que quieres con ella?

-me gusta

-te puede gustar cualquier chica… eres guapo sabes

\- sabes no me decepcionas si es que realmente quieres con sasuke.

-no hablo de esa forma, dime, solo quieres jugar con ella, o realmente,….

\- ella es como una caja fuerte, tiene algo adentro y yo lo quiero, es un reto, mientras mas trato de descubrirlo, mas emocionante se vuelve

\- entonces solo es un reto?

\- no, es ella a la que quiero, me gusta, que mas puedo decirte

 _Ambos volteamos a ver donde estaba hinata,… y no esta, no solo es callada si no también sigilosa_

Será mejor que la busques no crees?

De verdad quiero, ella aun no termina de contarme sobre ella,

Como lograste que hablara?

Esfuerzo :3 oye,… necesito un favor

 **Pov hinata**

 _Se pusieron insoportables esos dos , ash, bueno, ya cumplí no puede decime nada!_

 _Me dirjo a mi salón,.. al parecer ha llegado el profesor sustito antes de tiempo ya que todos se dirigen corriendo al aula,_

 _Al llegar lo primero que podemos ver es que es joven,…._

 _-_ buenas chicos, .. como sabrán, su profesor anterior tiene "inconvenientes" así que ahora yo seré su nuevo profesor, ,… soy el licenciado toneri otsutsuki , soy arquitecto como uds y tengo una maestría en pedagogía , trabajo en el despacho de diseño arquitectónico de konoha la DAK,… si alguno tiene alguna duda puede ir o llamarme a mi oficina

 _Enserio?! Increíble, en ese despacho solo entran los mejores arquitectos,… es mi sueño trabajar ahí!,_

 _El profesor me ve y sigue dando la clase, pero me hace sentir incomoda que solo a mi me dirija la mirada, es como si solo a mi me estuviera dando la clase solo a mi…_

 _-_ entonces chicos, su profesor anterior me menciono que tienen un trabajo próximamente,.. quiero para mañana sus planos y cálculos en mi escritorio a primera hora…

 _Perfecto -_- y aun no es lunes,…._

 _._

 _._

 _Todos mis compañeros salen del salón,.. el profesor otsutsuki es sumamente exigente -_- bueno no importa, si aguanto la vara,.. tomo mis cosas dispuesta a ir a escuchar a sakura hablar,.._

 _-_ señorita hyuga, espero un momento porfavor

 _Yo no respondo , tan solo me paro, y el se acerca lentamente_

 _-_ el antiguo profesor me comento que uds es una de sus mejores estudiantes

\- si

-espero mucho de uds

\- esta bien

\- ya tiene listo sus planos?

-si

-seguro

-si

\- sabe , esto no quería mencionárselo a sus otros compañeros, pero sabe, si a uds le gustaría podría ir a mi despacho y ya sabe ver como es el verdadero trabajo de un arquitecto, podría llevarla a ver mis proyectos , chance y asta se vuelve becaria

\- gracias ,

 _Salgo del salón, lo mas aprisa que puedo,… eso fue extraño -_- realmente extraño, puede que me interese mucho estar en DAK pero ,.. ese profesor no me agrada,…. Aaaaaaa_

 _-HINATAAAAA! :D_

 _Sakura, que extraño se supone que debería estar en clase.._

 _Bajo de mi edifico y ella me jala directamente al comedor principal_

 _-_ sabes, ayer sasuke- kun me pidió ser su novia

-que bien

-entonces,…

-entonces…..?

\- te gusta naruto?

\- perdón?

\- siiiiii :D tu no hablas con cualquiera

-es fastidioso

-es guapo

 _Bueno, eso si es guapo,…_

 _Justo cuando estaba poniéndome roja, un chico alto, palido de cabello negro se sienta junto a sakura y le toma de la mano_

-Sasuke kun!

-hola

 _Este chico la besa rápido y después me mira, tiene una mirada muy intensa,… pero me mira como inspeccionándome, es extraño, me mira como con rencor_

-Entonces tu eres hinata

\- gusto

.hmp

 _Se puede ver a leguas que a este chico no le agrado…. Me pregunto que tendrá en la cabeza y que estará pensando, me estoy incomodando mucho, primero esta mañana las preguntas de naruto, luego , el nuevo profesor y ahora este chico, perfecto, tan solo quiero irme_

 _-_ sakura te llamo después, tengo que terminar un trabajo para mañana

\- espera hinata,…

 _Tomo mi mochila y me dirijo hacia la puerta principal, …. Necesito relajarme y me coloco los cascos_

 **POV NARUTO**

 _Salgo de mi clase de derecho constitucional, … espero ver a hinata y acompañarla , pero algo suena en mi celular, un whatsapp de sasuke_

 _-_ DOBE necesito hablar contigo, te veo en el comedor, es importante

Bueno, creo que hinata estará con sakura :3

.

.

Al llegar el tiene mala leche, me pregunto que tendrá,..

-Que sucede sasuke?

\- esa chica hinata,.. se parece mucho a shion

-hinata es diferente

\- solo en el color de cabello

 _Sakura parece seria, creo que esta enojando,.._

 _-_ hinata es diferente, encerio,.. son distintas

\- mira naruto, encerio debes de entender que ella fue,. Debes continuar

\- no lo entiendes sasuke, tu la viste

\- no se naruto, ella es parecida a shion,

\- pero es diferente, hinata, es real

 _Sasuke me mira preocupado, relamente lo que paso con shion es historia, hinata realmente me gusta,… me gusta_


	7. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

 **Pov hinata**

 _Al llegar a casa, neji esta en la sala con tenten, perfecto podre trabajar sin nadie,…._

 _Subo a mi cuarto y me coloco los cascos del tocadiscos,,…. Haber,.. para concentrarme creo que pondré sweet jane de the velvet underground,. Tomo mis escuadras y comienzo a terminar los planos,.. estúpido maestro sustituto -_-,…._

 **Pov naruto**

 _Bien creo que esta es,…._

 **Flashback**

 **-como lograste que hablara?**

 **-esfuerzo :3 ,.. oye necesito un favor**

 **-aaa pues dime**

 **\- tienes al dirección de hinata?**

 **-ha? Iras a visitarla?**

 **-esa es la idea, aun quiero hablar con ella,**

 **\- bueno,.. tan solo, no hagas idioteces,….**

 **Fin del flashback**

 _Bien,… vamos naruto! Tu puedes ya estas aquí!,… toco el timbre y espero unos minutos,.. y sale un chico con una apariencia similar a la de hinata,. Piel y ojos palidos pero a diferencia, el es alto con cabello castaño ,.._

 _-_ si?

-aaaa buenas tardes,.. disculpe estoy buscando a alguien

-HANABIIII! TE BUSCAN!

 _Se da la vuelta y en eso llega una chica sumamente parecida a hinata,. Pero ella tenia el cabello castaño,.._

 _-_ si? Holaaaa, que se te ofrece?

-aaaaa no, disculpa, es que, estoy buscando a hinata

-hinata?

-si

-hinata hyuga?

-sii :3

\- enserio?

-si

-de verdad?

\- si n_nu

-PAPA! HINATA SE METIO EN PROBLEMAS!

 _Ha? Que sucede? Ella entra y su padre sale, wwoww es imponente, -_- espero que sea agradable_

 _-_ dígame joven, que hiso mi hija?

\- no nada señor. Soy un amigo de ella, vine a verla.—

-enserio?

-aaa si señor,

\- que extraño,.. espera un momento por favor,.

 _El señor entra y se escucha su voz llamándola,…._

 _-_ HINATAAA! HIJAA ALGUIEN TE BUSCA,..

-…

\- HIJAAA!

 _El señor, se da la vuelta, me mira y me registra con la mirada, me estoy poniendo nervioso,.._

 _-_ y dime hijo a que te dedicas?

\- este,.. soy estudiante señor,

-y que estudias?

-ciencias políticas,…

-haaaaaaaaa, quieres ser político? Senador? Partidario? Juez?

\- quiero ser presidente :3

-increíble, que sueñes alto jovencito,

-he si tal vez

\- al parecer se volvió a quedar dormida con los cascos puestos ¬¬ , sube hijo esta en su cuarto, es el que esta al fondo a la izquierda subiendo las escaleras,..

 _Entro a su casa,… es linda y cotidiana, un poco mas pequeña que la mía,. Su madre, es idéntica a ella, se me queda viendo extraño,.. al igual que sus hermanos,. Que extraño -_- bueno no importa, sigo las instrucciones y llego a una puerta en la cual hay un poster de la banda scorpions ,.._

 _Toco la ´puerta y nadie responde,.._

 **Pov hinata**

 _Haaaaa ya casi termino,… ahora solo falta pasarlo a estilógrafo,,,…. Suela a todo lo que da, all tomorrow´s parties…. Aunque podría hacerle tal vez un pequeño balcón,.. :3_

 _En eso siento que alguien me quita los cascos y siento una presencia estúpidamente cercana a mi oído_

-no escuches música tan fuerte,.. te quedaras sorda

 _Siento que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se tensan por el contacto de su aliento_

 _-_ TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

\- asi saludas a tus visitas? Ya veo porque tu padre se extraño de que este aquí

\- NO! QUE HACES AQUÍ!, ESTE ES MI CUARTO!

-y?

-nadie entra a este lugar es sagrado!

-woooooow tienes un tocadiscos!

 _Me ignora rotundamente y empieza a manosear mi tocadiscos,.. toma mis cascos y coloca a aguja sobre mi preciado disco the velvet underground,…_

 _-_ esta banda es aburrida,… porque un tocadiscos? No es mejor pasarlo todo a mp3?

-en vinil todo suena mejor,….

 _Toma mi disco y lo guarda en el cartón,.. dirige su mirada a mi colección y sigue manoseando,… este idiota me esta hartando tanto,._

 _-_ oye como clasificas tus discos?

-por genealidades,..

-Como puede ser mejor anarchy in the U.K que the number of the beast?

-es diferente,. Sexpistols es punk y iron maiden es metal ¬¬

-entonces para ti es mas genial el punk que el metal

\- para empezar,.. quien te dio permiso de entrar en mi cuarto?

-tu padre me dijo que tal vez estabas dormida en el piso

 _Ok ya empezamos mal,. Mi padre no tendría porque balconearme con eso,.._

 _Naruto sigue esculcando mi colección, es interesante ver a alguien en mi cuarto, yo odio que las personas se metan, ni siquiera sakura entra, aunque por primera vez, no esta hablando como mendigo perico, esta demasiado entretenido buscando vinilos,.. y por alguna razón del destino, no me siento incomoda,… que tiene este idiota?_

 _Toma mi disco de_ _Presenting the Fabulous Ronettes_ _de ramones y se coloca los cascos,…_

 _-baby i love you,.. (8) come on baby!_

 _Ha, se ve gracioso,.. se quita los cascos y me los coloca,.. esa canción no es mi favorita, pero ,… me mira, lo miro y comienzo a bailar al par de la canción y el sostiene los cascos en mi cabeza, …._

 _Al cabo de un momento cuando la canción se ha parado,. Me coloca los cascos en el cuello y mi cabello lo acomoda con tal de que se queden solos recargados,.._

 _-_ bien tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente,..

-enserio? Cual?

-me debes,..

-espera yo no te debo!

-claro que siii

-naaa ya te pague ya te respondi todo lo que preguntaste!

-claro que no! Aun falta bastante,…..

-pues yo ya no te contestare nada es tu problema!

 _Naruto me mira de forma retorica,… y se aseca lentamente a mi mesa de trabajo…_

 _-_ valla que bonito,… seria una lastima que alguien,…..

\- NOOO! NO TE ATREVAS!

-vas a contestarme?

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa okey,

 _Me quito los cascos,.. y apago el tocadiscos,.._

 _Nos sentamos en mi cama y saca su cochina libretita,…._

-no me contestaste si eras virgen,..

-no

-a que edad la perdiste?

-no te importa

-contesta

\- esa es mi contestación

-quien es kiba?

Que? Como carajos sabe de el

-es un wee

-y que tiene que ver contigo?

-nada

-nada?

-que quieres saber de el?

-que paso entre tu y el?

-tan solo,….. pues el es mi ex novio , pero,… el quería a otra chica, y me utilizo para darle celos,.. nada mas.

 _naruto me ve de forma extraña, parece,…. Preocupado,…._

 _-_ hay algún problema? Naruto?

 _Me siento extraña,… como alguien que acabo de conocer puede estar asi,.? Que tiene? Es extraño,.._

 _-_ oye esto es extraño, nos acabamos de conocer,..

-lo se,..

-y,.. sabes esto para mi va muy rápido,

-tal vez

-entonces,….

\- deberás me gustas hinata,. Créeme que no es mentira, por eso quiero conocerte mas,.

-apenas nos conocemos , como puedes decirme que te gusto, nos acabamos de conocer hace una semana

\- bueno , tu a mi si, pero yo a ti no

-como?

 _Justo en ese ,momento , hanabi irrumpe en mi cuarto rompiendo la atmosfera que se a creado,.._

 _-_ nee-san,… DEJASTE ENTRAR A UN CHICO A TU CUARTO? :D

-que quieres?

-vamos a cenar!,… oye te quedas a cenar?

-aaa no creo que sea lo mas adecuado,..

-PORQUE NO? ERES EL PRIMER NOVIO QUE CONOSCO DE NEE-SAN!

 _Novio? Que carajos?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Todos bajamos a cenar, a neji le parece sumamente extraño que este con naruto en la mesa, el me platica de trivialidades mientras mis padres me miran extrañada,.. creo que no se imaginaban que me vinieran a ver a mi y no a hanabi,…_

 _-_ siii entonces, vole con la patineta y me rompi la tivia ,:3

-aaaaaa hijo,. Como te llamas? _Le dice mi mama_

 _-_ mi nombre es naruto namizake señora

 _Mi padre se queda estatico,.. parece que lo conoce,._

 _-_ eres el hijo del senador namisake?

-pues,.. si

 _Papa se queda un poco pensativo,… y naruto se ve extraño, que pasa? Hay algo que no se?_

 _Puede ser , no hago conclusiones,_

 _Terminando de cenar, naruto decide irse a casa, yo lo acompaño asta la esquina a la parada del metro,…_

 _-_ gracias por invitarme

-claro

-asta luego,.. te veo mañana,…

-si

 _Naruto entra al metro y lo pierdo de vista, yo regreso a casa a terminar mis planos,._

 _Es extraño._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mi cuarto se siente raro,_


	8. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

 **Hola! :3 muchas gracias por las visitas ,.. realmente me animan a seguirle, trato de subir lo mas rápido posible, porque realmente tiendo a dejar por tiempo, denle una oportunidad,.. y dejen reviews**

 **Enjoy it!**

 _Llegue a casa después de acompañar a naruto, …_

 _Al entrar , todos me miran raro_

 _-_ …. Que?

-HIJA! UN MUCHACHO TE VISITOOOO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ D;

\- ok

-ES QUE NOSOTROS CREIMOS QUE ERAS ASEXUAL HIJA, REALMENTE ESTAMOS FELICES

-nee san! Trae mas seguido a ese chico! Es guapo ;D si tu no lo quieres yo si

-hagan lo que quieran,…

 _Subo a mi cuarto,… se siente un poco mas espacioso,… me acerco a mi coleccion de vinilos y coloco yellow submarine,… si tan solo tuviera un submarino amarillo,.. profundo, .. amarillo ,.. como su cabello, y profundo como sus ojos,….. OK YA DEMACIADO TOCADISCOS!_

 _Me quito los audífonos,.. porque pienso en el? Son los Beatles! Daaaaaaaam!_

 _No me decido cual disco colocar,…_

 _A ver_ _,…_

 _Virgin killer?,.. no . Queens of noise? No,.. atom heart mother?,… no!,…_ _Ride the Lightning_ _? HAAA! NOOO!_

 _Demonios! Ningun disco me parece!,… necesito apurarme y no quedarme dormida en el intento!_

 _Okeeeeeee! Bad reputation de joan jett,…_

 _Tomos mis escuadras y prosigo a entintar mis planos para darles una mejor presentación,…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Me duele el cuerpo,.. otra vez,.. creo que me quede dormida,….. HAAAA MIS PAPELES! Los reviso y aparentemente esta en perfectas condiciones,… como puedo me meto a bañar,. Me pongo lo primero en el armario,.. unos jeans, vans negros , una playera de THE WALL y un suéter largo,… coloco mis planos en mi confiable cilindro, mi mochila y salgo corriendo sin desayunar ._

 _._

 _.llego a la estación del metro y espero .. llega el vagon y me subo, hora pico n porque ahora?!,_

 _En la escuela sakura me espera en la puerta,_

 _-_ buenos días

-oye necesito hablar contigo,.

-ahora no sakura , tengo clase!

 _Llego al salón justo a tiempo,. El lic aun no llega, me siento en mi lugar y en ese momento , el prof entra,._

 _._

 _._

 _Pasan algunas clases y llega la hora del prof itsutsuki llega,.. aaaa me arde el estomago, debí haber comido algo TnT_

-bien jóvenes, espero y traigan sus planos terminados porque hoy es la fecha de entrega y quiero que todos los papeles estén en mi escritorio,..

 _Mis compañeros se empiezan a ver unos a otros, algunos preparando sus cilindros y portafolios , otros con una cara un poco mas preocupada_

 _-_ vamos muchachos,.. ya estamos en la universidad, yo creo que ya estamos en un nivel en donde no tengo que estarlos presionando para entregar trabajos verdad?

 _El, voltea a verme, y me dedica una sonrisa de suficiencia, yo simplemente desvió la mirada, no me agrada esta situación…._

 _Al terminar la clase, todos van saliendo del aula mientras entregan los trabajos en el escritorio ,yo como siempre soy la ultima,.._

 _Saco mis papeles enfrente del escritorio y el prof me detiene la mano_

 _-_ valla, señorita hyuga,. Sabia que entregaría su trabajo

-si

-Permítame,..

 _Me retira mi cilindro de mis manos y comienza a sacar mis planos,.. los sostiene y los comienza a ver en el escritorio tal fuera a negociar con el ingeniero para comenzar la obra,.._

 _Los mira con magnificencia,.._

 _-_ increíble,.. tienes mucho talento, si tan solo no tuviera esta pequeña mancha

 _Cual mancha? Al acercarme tiene una mancha de saliva,… dios de mi vida -_- por averme quedado dormida en el pliego D;_

-no te preocupes , no se nota,. lo tomaremos como una piscina xD

-no,. Lo volveré a hacer

 _Acerco mi mano para tomar mi pliego pero el lic, me la detiene y la sostiene_

 _-_ haaaa hinata, relájate, es perfecto

 _Yo rápidamente la quito,.. no quiero que me vuelva a tocar_

 _-_ no licenciado itsutsuki, lo repetiré

 _-_ llámame toneri hinata,.. quiero pensar que tu y yo podríamos ser buenos amigos, digo, cuando no estén tus compañeros claro esta,.

-no ¬¬

 _Tomo mis planos y me salgo rápidamente del salón_

 _Me esta coqueteando? Que carajos pasa?! Es un profesor! Aaaaaaa -_-_

 _No me interesa, tengo que empezar a hacer la maqueta, viejo enfermo,.. ni crea que le hare caso, ya bastante tengo con naruto,…. Naruto,_

 _Naruto_

 _No debo de pensar en eso! Vamos hinata concéntrate!_

 _Justo en ese momento resivo un whatsapp_

 _Sakura,=necesito hablar contigo, me urge_

 _Okey! Me dirijo a pazo apresurado asta el comedor de la universidad,.. y al llegar, veo a sakura sola en una mesa con dos enormes moka chinos y donas ,.. mmmmmmmmmm donas :3_

 _-_ HINATA! POR AQUÍ! _Camino y me siento, por lógica una de las bebidas es mia, me la acerca y yo la tomo cual fuera agua,….aaaaaaa siiiii café -w-_

 _-_ ayer,… te fue a visitar naruto?

-si

-y,… que paso?

-ceno y escuchamos música

-oye y dime,… que, que piensas de el?

-es ruidoso

-hahaha aparte,

-mmmmmm- _nunca me detuve a pensarlo, había dado por echo que solo era ruidoso_

 _-_ sabes, me preocupa un poco esa situación

-porque?

-sabes, sasuke y el son grandes amigos pero el me dijo que paso algo en su anterior universidad por lo cual se transfirió a esa, y aparte,.. una chica llamada shion no tengo ni idea de quien sea,

-no me importa

-como no te puede importar! Naruto te pretende

-claro mama

\- osea, bueno sii, puede que suene todo anciano, pero es la verdad,… que tal si el esta jugando con tus sentimientos? Sasuke dijo que eras muy parecida a ella

-y?

-valla! No fuera naruto para que me hablaras tanto como a el!

-celosa?

\- siiiii! D;

 _Sakura me abraza y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, creo que debe de estar un poco molesta ya que con naruto tengo mas comunicación y con sakura,…. Bueno,. Creo que debo ser mas considerada con ella, digo , es mi amiga MI MEJOR AMIGA,…._

-sakura,..

-dime

-sabes no se que pensar,

-porque?

-naruto es diferente,… es ruidoso pero,…

-me preocupa, no se si sea buena idea que a el le gustes,. O que a ti te guste , ve con cuidado

-de acuerdo …..

 _Salimos del edificio y yo observo el árbol ,.. me dan ganas de recostarme,…_

 **Pov naruto**

 _Demonios, la clase de geografía y economía no avanza!,…. El profesor kakashii nos leee,. Carajo!_

 _-_ bueno chicos,.. eso es todo por esta clase, no olviden que tenemos examen próximamente preparence,…

 _Yo salgo como alma que se la llevan al infierno, y sasuke me espera en la puerta de la facultad,.._

 _-_ dobe!

-te estaba esperando

-vale, entonces cual es el sermón de hoy?

-shion me hablo

-esta bien

-quiere hablar contigo

-yo no tengo ganas de saber de ella, no me interesa,

-debes enfrentarte a este problema , si no ella jamás te dejara en paz

\- no lo se sasuke, me siento inseguro

-porque?

\- me duele

 _Sasuke me toma del hombro y en ese gesto nos detenemos_

 _-_ sabes que te apoyo, verdad?

-si lose,

-entonces,..

-si creo que hablare con ella,…. Pero después,. Ahora quiero ver a hinata

-esa chica,… naruto, enserio, no debes de remplazar a shion, además hinata es totalmente lo contrario a ti! Es demasiado seria para ti

\- no lo creo,… ella tiene algo adentro

-viseras? Si quieres le digo a mi novia que nos meta en una autopsia

\- D: no!

 _Creo que sasuke tiene razón, tengo que terminar este asunto con shion,.. aunque la verdad estoy inseguro si realmente quiero verla, aun siento fresca la herida, …._

 _Saliendo del edificio, camino junto a sasuke, .. el esta en administración y gestión empresarial y me platica con esperanzas que cuando termine la carrera se ira a trabajar a la empresa uchiha a dirigirla con su hermano itachi ,…. Itachi me agrada, y se que sera una buena decisión,_

 _Y veo a hinata acostada a sus anchas en las faldas del árbol donde le hable por primera vez con los audífonos puestos y usando su mochila como almohada_

 **Pov hinata**

 _Sakura dijo que iria por mas donas y que descanzara, después ella se iria a clase de clínica,.. perfecto yo ya he terminado mi horario ,. Pero pienso dormir un momento para después ir con ella a comprar mis materiales para mi maqueta,.._

 _Escucho come as you are de nirvana, oooo kurt,.. :3_

 _Tengo cerrados los ojos y siento como alguien se acuesta a mi lado,.. abro los ojos perezosamente y veo el rostro de naruto, a mi lado ,.. cara a cara,… nos vemos a los ojos,.. dios,… que azules son_

 _ **Pov naruto**_

 _Me dio la osadía de acostarme a su lado , simplemente la observo, ella abre los ojos y nos quedamos viendo fijamente el uno al otro,.. sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrrojo,.. ella, toda ella,…_

 _Por alguna razón ella tampoco me dice nada,.. no esta enojada como siempre, su seño esta mucho mas relajado que de costumbre,…_

 _Tomo un audífono de su oído y me lo coloco,.. esta escuchando nirvana ,.. pero justo termina la canción cuando me lo coloco yo y comienza a sonar una canción a piano,…. Cual sera?_

 _No se pero queda perfecta_

 **Pov hinata**

 _Naruto hacerca su mano, toma mi audífono y se lo coloca,.. justo comienza a sonar_ _Comptine d'un autre été de yann tiersen,…._ _Y asi pasan los segundos,… no se porque ,…. Simplemente dejo de pensar_ -HAAAAA HINATA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TU! _Ha!? KIBA?! QUE HACE AQUÍ?!_ _Naruto se levanta y lo ve con mal seño,…_ _Es obio que empezaran los problemas ,…._ _Perfecto ¬¬_


	9. capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

 **Anques que nada,.. muchas muchas gracias por leer :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov naruto**

 _Estaba muy feliz cumpartiendo un momento de intimidad con hinata y llega este idiota a molestar,_

 _-_ HAAAAA HINATA! NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TU!

 _Llega un chico, alto , moreno de cabello castaño y una bata de laboratorio,.. con que este es el tal kiva! Ha!_

 _-_ no puedo creer que por fin nos veamos ,. No sabia nada de ti desde la preparatoria, como has estado?

-viva,

-si es lo que veo,… y ya veo que estabas con este chico ,… es tu novio?

 _Hinata lo mira de forma arrogane,.. se da la vuelta y se hace bolita xD_

 _-_ hooo vamos hinata! No te pongas en ese plan no seas infantil

 _Hinata se coloca los audiculares y le sube a todo el volumen,. Si parece sumamente infantil.. pero creo que le incomoda mucho estar con este chico,_

 _El se acerca y se inca cerca de donde ella esta y la toma del hombro,.._

 _-_ vamos no seas asi,

-ella no quiere hablar contigo

 **Pov hinata**

 _Dios que incomodo, no quiero hablar con kiba, que tiene que hacer este idiota aquí? Si me porte muy infantil y borde,… pero que le den,. ¬¬_

 _Me coloque los audífonos y le subi al máximo, aver si asi entiende que yo no estoy para sus jueguitos idiotas.._

 **Flashback**

 **-Kiba para por favor**

 **-vamos hinata,.. me quieres?**

 **-sii pero no estoy lista aun**

 **-cuando estarás lista he?!**

 **-hay vamos no te enojes**

 **\- se supone que me quieres no?**

 **-sii, pero**

 **-entonces no tienes nada que temer,…..**

 **-esta bien, pero vee, despacio**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Deje que kiba siguiera, yo no quería,.. pero ya no importa el hizo lo que quiso,…. Me toca de forma brusca y torpe, su aliento me golpea el cuello, cierro los ojos asta que esto termine.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-kiba? Que tienes?**

 **-no nada,…**

 _ **El y yo estamos acostados en la cama de su cuarto desnudos,.. le acabo de entregar mi virginidad , y el fuma un cigarro después de nuestro acto, ni siquiera me mira , no se como sentirme**_

 _ **-**_ **oye,.. me quieres?**

 **\- ahora no hinata necesito dormir, si quieres irte deja la puerta cerrada**

 **Fin del flasback**

 **-** vamos hinata!

-ella no quiere hablar contigo

 _Naruto me esta defendiendo,… disimuladamente me quito un auricular para escuchar lo que ellos están hablando_

 _-_ y tu quien eres?

-mi nombre es naruto namizake!, y soy su novio

-ha! Ella no puede tener novio, me pertenece

-ella no es propiedad de nadie idiota!

-si sabias que se revolcó conmigo? ES DE MI PROPIEDAD , YO LA HICE MUJER!

 _En eso escucho un golpe, KIAAAA! NO QUIEERO VER!_

 **Pov naruto**

 _No soporte como le hablaba a hinata,… asi que me plante enfrente de el y le di un golpe en la cara,.. el igual me trato de golpear, pero lo esquivo,.. y asi comenzamos a pelear_

 _Los alumnos se empezaron a aglomerar enfrente de nosotros, mientras kiba y yo nos peleábamos,.. hinata se enderezo y se arrincono en el árbol, mejor asi ,.. no la golpeo_

 _-_ NARUTOOO TRANQUILO!

 _Sasuke llega ,me quita de en medio y para la pelea,…_

 _-_ ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI NAMIZAKE! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

 _Estoy furioso!, como pudo hablar asi de ella! Como ella pudo andar con alguien asi!,_

 _Me giro y la veo,.. tiene miedo, lo veo en sus ojos,…_

 _Me quito de en medio y la encaro, solo la tomo de su pequeña cabeza ,la acerco a mi y la abrazo,.. sorpresivamente ella me abraza,…_

 _-_ estoy bien hinata, no te preocupes, ese idiota no se va a volver a molestarte,..

-JOVEN NAMIZAKE QUE HA HECHOOOOOO!

 _Demonios! La rectora de la universidad la vieja tsunade -_-_

 _-A MI DESPACHOOOO AHORAAAAA!_

 _No me importa,.. voy a asumir la responsabilidad de mis actos, con tal de defender a hinata no me importa volver a cambiarme de universidad_

 **Pov hinata**

 _Naruto se peelo con kiba, no puedo creerlo!, y por mi! , encerio, esto es extraño,.. no quiero que vuelva a pelearse,.. no!_

 _Se acerca a mi y me abraza,.. es reconfortante estar entre sus brazos, ya no me importa nada , el esta bien y le regreso el abrazo,….._

 _Después de que llegara la directora tsunade,.. el se dirije a su despacho,…_

 _-Wooow que alboroto causo,.. eso de golpearse con ese chico ¬¬_

 _-todo fue mi culpa sakura , el me defendió_

-encerio?

-si

-demonios,… y que piensas hacer hinata?

-no lo se,..

 _Justo en eso llega sasuke y abraza a sakura por detrás,.._

 _-_ naruto causo mucho alboroto por tu causa

-lo se

-es mejor que vallas,.. el necesitara una buena razón para que no lo expulsen

 _Sasuke tiene razón, tomo mi mochila y corro al despacho de la directora_

 **Pov naruto**

-tu padre me convenció para dejarte seguir aquí tu carrera porque somos viejos amigos, pero tu! Como pretendes que te tomemos enserio si haces lo mismo que en el otro sitio!

-no lo hice con el afán vieja tsunade

-no hablamos de eso naruto, es tu actitud,…

-SEÑORA DIRECTORA!

-señorita hyuga que hace ud aquí?

 _Hinata que hace aquí? Acaba de llegar sorpresivamente al despacho de la vieja tsunade,.. esta un poco agitada , creo que llego corriendo,.. entra al despacho y se acerca al escritorio, y la vieja la mira extraño_

 _-_ lo que pasa es que naruto me defendió de un chico de veterinaria,.. el me falto al respeto y el ,.. el solo,….

-hinata, no tienes que hacer esto,

-claro que tengo!

-señorita hyuga, es cierto lo que me dice?

-claro que si señora directora,… naruto me defendió,.

-pero no tenia porque pelearse a golpes señorita

-haaa vamos señora, usted y yo sabemos que cuando uno se enoja golpea!

 _No puedo creer que hinata le haya hablado asi , la vieja tsunade esta perpleja con la forma en que hinata le hablo,.. pero creo que la ha convencido_

 _-_ esta bien,.. tienes razón,.. pero esto no tiene que quedarse asi,.. naruto, estas suspendido 3 días,… y dime con quien te peleaste

\- solo se que se llama kiba

-es kiba inuzuka de la facultad de salud, estudia veterinaria, esta en 3er semestre ¬¬

-muy bien , lo llamare a mi oficina,.. mientras uds dos ya pueden retirarse,..

 _Dejo que hinata pase primero mientras yo la sigo tocándola en la espalda de forma caballeroza,. Cuando ya estamos en la puerta la directora me habla_

 _-_ y, naruto,…. Deja me meterte en problemas,…

-claro vieja :D

 **Pov hinata**

 _Estoy temblando! No puedo creer que le hable asi a la máxima autoridad de esta universidad! }D:_

 _Válgame!_

 _Naruto me toma del hombro y me voltea_

 _-_ no puedo creer lo que hiciste!

-ni yo -_-

-entonces ese era tu ex novio

\- realmente no quiero hablar de el, es un idiota

-sii pero no te preocupes no volverá a molestarte,..

-gracias ,… por defenderme

 _Naruto me abraza otra vez,…_

 _Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto,…_

 _Tengo que darle las gracias de alguna forma._


	10. capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

 **Pov naruto**

 _-_ COMO PUDISTE PELEARTE CON ALGUIEN EN LA ESCUELA! OTRA VEZ? NARUTO QUE TE PASA!

 _Mama me regaña por enésima vez en casa después de que le comente que estoy suspendido,.. papa esta aun trabajando y mama ni siquiera fue a su restaurant,._

-Y YA NO ME DES MAS PROBLEMAS!

-vale mama,… puedo irme?

-aaaaaaaa hijo aveces me preocupa que seas demasiado parecido a mi! :c

 _Subo a mi habitación,… tomo una silla y me propongo a observar por la ventana,.._

 _Pero que carajos? Hinata? Que hace ella aquí?_

 **Pov hinata,..**

 _Vamos hinata,… yo se que tu puedes! No te eches para atrás! Yo se que tu puedes! Es como una deuda,… SIII ES UNA DEUDA,.. :3 aaaaaaaa -_- no se que hago,… simplemente,… necesito hacer esto_

 _Toco el timbre,… wooow no sabia que naruto vivía en una zona tan cara,.. me pregunto a que se dedicaran sus padres,… ya que el no actúa como una persona de clase social alta,… que extraño_

 _Mmmmm creo que mejor me ire,.. ya tardaron un poco en responder,_

 _-_ SIIIII?!

Waaaaaaaaaaa,…. Me asusto! ,…

-HOLA! , PUEDO AYUDARLE EN ALGO SEÑORITA?

 _Es una mujer alta,.. tiene unos preciosos ojos violetas y el cabello rojo largo,.. es hermosa, espera,… es la mama de naruto?_

 _-_ aaaaa ,… bueno,…. Yo,….

\- KIAAAA! ERES MONISIMA!,….

 _Me pongo super roja / quien es esta mujer?_

 _-_ mama! Espera ella vino a verme

 _Naruto? No se si alegrarme de que me salvo de su mama, o sentirme extraña por lo próximo,.._

 _-_ ENCERIO?! Pero,.. quien eres tu querida?

-me,.. me llamo hinata hyuga,.. buenas tardes

-mama estaremos en mi cuarto

 _Naruto me toma de la mano y me dirije por su enorme y lujosa casa,.. increíble no pensaba que fuera rico -_-,_

 _Llegando a su cuarto, veo que tiene un desorden sorprendentemente familiar,.. se parece al estado del cuarto de neji,…_

 _Su cama esta destendida,.. hay ropa tirada y la mesa de su pc esta llena de basura de comida chatarra,…_

 _._

 _._

 _HOO DIOS MIO ESTOY EN EL CUARTO DE UN CHICO,… no había estado en el cuarto de un chico desde aquella vez con kiba,.._

-heeee, disculpa por el desorden , pero no pensaba que vendrías,.. espera como llegaste aquí,

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-SASUKE KUN! NECESITO UN FAVOR! ONEGAIII**

 **Sasuke estaba con sakura en el comedor ,,… creo que los he interrumpido**

 **-que necesitas?**

 **-necesito la dirección de naruto**

 **-para que quieres la dirección?**

 **-pues ,.. necesito agradecerle**

 **-y como piensas agradecerle,..**

 **-pues,… aun no lo se, pero,…**

 **-pero?...**

 **-sasuke kun,.. porfavor,,….**

 **-tsss,… esta bien,..**

 **Fin del flashback**

-mmmmm ya comprendo,… siéntate donde quieras,.. y quieras xD deja acomodo un poco

 _Yo me siento en su cama mientras naruto mete algunas cosas en su closet y recoge la basura,… la habitación de naruto es increíblemente enorme,… mide casi el doble que la mia,.._

 _-_ y dime hinata,.. que se te ofrece …. ¬u¬

-bueno,.. pues yo,….

-vienes a demostrarme que estas totalmente enamorada de mi?

-que?! No! Estas mal

-bueno entonces,.. como me piensas agradecer? Yo espero que con unos besos x3

-nooo! Bueno,.. pensé que si , bueno te gustaría,.. ir a cenar a mi casa? Digo pasar un tiempo juntos y asii,..

-prefiero los besos,..

\- no ¬¬

-si ivas a invitarme a tu casa,.. entonces mejor me hubieras mandado un mensaje no crees?

 _Naruto se sienta junto a mi ,y su brazo esta justo detrás de mi espalda recargado en la cama, dando le lugar a un acercamiento mucho mas cercano del que me sentiría ajusto, yo un poco incomoda me muevo en mi lugar,.. y me alejo un poco_

 _-_ sabes,.. que,.. tienes razón fue idiota,.. yo

-dime hinata,.. realmente porque viniste

-solo quería verte ,.. y darle las gracias por defenderme,…

 _Naruto se tranquiliza y me abraza,… me siento extraña,.. estoy intranquila , no se que hacer_

 _-_ esta bien hinata, eso y mas are por ti, y estoy encantado de ir a tu casa,…. Además adoro a las damiselas en peligro

 _A pesar de su cercanía , me siento cómoda con este abrazo,.. siento porque lo he metido en problemas,….._

 _-CHICOS LES TRAJE BOTA,….. KIAAAAAAAA SABIA QUE ERA TU NOVIA NARUTOOOOOO! WAAAAA!_

 _Su mama irrumpe en la habitación,. Somprendiendonos, a los dos,.. yo me alejo de sus brazos y me pongo super roja,… ._

 _._

 _._

 _Regreso a mi casa un poco cansada,.. la mama de naruto se llama kushina,.. es igual o mas ruidosa que naruto,…_

 _Ahora,… tengo este problema de que venga a casa a cenar,.. me pregunto como lo tomara mi familia_

 **Pov naruto**

 _Acompañe a hinata a la estación del metro, no me dejo llevarla a su casa en el auto de mama,.. no importa, algún dia tendre el mio y yo la llevare diario_

 _Al llegar a casa,.. mama tiene mejor humor, creo que le cayo bien hinata,.. bueno al menos se le paso el coraje de mi pequeña azaña,_

 _Al llegar a mi cuarto decido meterme a la cama,.. cuando recibo una llamada,.._

 _-_ diga?

-asta que me respondes

-que quieres?

-necesitamos hablar,…

-yo no necesito hablar contigo,..

-claro que necesitamos hablar! Necesito explicarte lo que paso

-sabes,.. eso ya no me importa,. Y tu tampoco

-naruto no podemos dejar esto asi,… que ya no me amas?

 _Cuelgo el teléfono y lo tire en algún lugar recóndito de mi cuarto,.. pasan unos minutos y vuelve a sonar,.. lo ignoro rotundamente,.._

 _Necesito pensar ,…._

 **Pov hinata,…**

 _Escucho nothing else mathers en mis cascos del tocadiscos tirada en el piso,…_

 _No puedo creer que fui a su casa,. No puedo creer que me haya defendido,.. no puedo creer que me haya abrazado,.._

 _Pero que me pasa? Esto no es normal, realmente me esta gustando naruto? NO!_

 _NO! NO! NO! IMPOSIBLE! El es irritante! Habla mucho_

 _Sus preciosos ojos azules_

 _ES UN DEGENERADO!_

 _Como me mira_

 _HACE LO QUE LE DA LA GANA!_

 _Sus brazos_

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Tiro los cascos con coraje!, metallica no me esta ayudando en nada, ¬¬_

 _-_ NEE-SAN! EL CORAJE QUE TRAIGAS NO ME IMPORTA! PERO CALLATE!

 _Me grita hanabi desde el piso de abajo ,…_

 _No me entiendo,, que me esta pasando? …._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Estoy afuera de la casa de sakura,… me vale que sean las 10 de la noche,.. necesito hablar con ella, es la única en que creo puedo confiar,…_

 _-(tonoo de teléfono)_ hola?!

-estoy afuera de tu casa

 _Sakura sale por la ventana de su casa me mira, pasan unos minutos y ella ya esta afuera recibiéndome,_

 _-_ hinata que haces afuera de mi casa a esta hora?

-naruto me gusta

 _ **DISCULPEN EL EPISODIO TAN CORTITO, HOY NO TUBE TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR MAS,. PERO YA PRONTO REGRESARE A CLASES,.. NO SE PREOCUPEN, PODRE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, PORFII DEJEN REVIEWS .**_

 _ **MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D**_


	11. capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **Disculpen la tardanza en subir los episodios,.. pronto entrare a un nuevo semestre en la universidad y tengo que preparar muchas cosas, pero no dejare de escribir,.. im promise!**

… **..**

 _Camino a casa, ya es un poco tarde pero realmente necesito meditar acerca de la nueva revelación y aceptación de mi criterio respecto a namisake naruto,.. ya es de noche y las personas aun caminan por la acera, no quise tomar el autobús ni el metro porque necesito estar sola,. Tengo los audífonos puestos y soy totalmente ajena a lo que sucede a mi alrededor._

 _No pensé relativamente nada cuando estaba en casa de sakura,_

 **Flashback**

 **-hinata, que haces afuera de mi casa a esta hora?**

 **-naruto me gusta**

 **\- QUE?! D:**

 **-SI**

 **-no,. Haber,.. espera, creo que no entendí, te gusta el amigo de sasuke?**

 **-si**

 **-como puede ser posible!, bueno si es guapo, y atractivo ,.. pero es un poco ,…. Diferente a ti, tu eres,..**

 **\- Huraña, reservada? Fría?**

 **\- no, no es eso a lo que me refiero**

 **\- ni yo tampoco lo entiendo**

 **-es que, el es totalmente lo contrario a ti,**

 **-lo se**

 **-como logro eso?**

 **-no me preguntes**

 _ **El asunto se quedo en el aire, realmente no tengo ganas de pasar adentro de su casa,.. nos quedamos de pie en la puerta, no puedo sostener su mirada siento que mis mejillas están totalmente rojas ,**_

 **Fin del flashback**

 _Gamas creí que esto me sucedería, digo no tengo nada en contra del amor, pero soy la persona mas distante de este mundo, no me interesa el romance, muchos menos los chicos, mi único amor siempre fue la música , estar sola era tranquilo y pacifico, gratificante incluso embriagador . no lo entiendo, porque este chico tiene ese efecto en mi, que tiene el que me hace sentir tan segura y calmada, sus brazos a mi alrededor me hacían sentir acobijada y cuando sus ojos me miran, siento que puedo entrar en el universo y perderme,…._

 _Demonios es lo mas vomitivo que he pensado en la vida ¬¬_

 _._

 _._

 _Introduzco las llaves en el picaporte , al entrar a mi propia casa soy recibida por mi padre, sumamente angustiado y enojado_

 _-_ DONDE ESTABAS?

-en casa de sakura

\- y quien te dio permiso de irte? Te mandas sola o que?! Te advierto que son las 11 de la noche y esta no es hotel para que llegues a la inchi hora que te plasca!

\- nadie me dio permiso, me mando sola y esta es mi casa , tengo derecho a llegar tarde tanto como neji y hanabi

-no eres ellos!

-pero igual soy tu hija, y si me disculpas, quiero dormir

 _Subo las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto, dejando a mi padre perplejo ante mi larga y concisa explicación a mi conducta "rebelde"_

 _Coloco L.A woman de the doors, y me tiro en el piso de mi cuarto,…. Okey yo se que esta canción no tiene nada que ver con mi pensamiento principal,. Pero necesito un poco de bloqueo ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Haaaaaaaag,.. -_- que dia es hoy? Donde estoy?... me siento como una vagabunda después de la resaca, mi celular suena con el despertador y el tocadiscos repitió toda la noche el disco,.. me volví a quedar dormida en el piso,…_

 _Papa tiene razón, ya esto es una costumbre,.. una pésima costumbre_

 _No me importa,… cambio el disco,.._

 _Satisfaction de rolling Stone me pone de buen humor,.. esta vez quito los cascos y comienzo a bailar por mi habitación, hoy es sábado y no ire a ningún lugar u ._

 _Muevo las caderas de un lugar a otro sin importar nada,… me vale si mi familia esta abajo, me vale si esta muy alto, me vale si molesto a alguien,.. este es mi momento! NADA EN EL MUNDO ME IMPORTA,.._

 _Escucho un pequeño sonido muy nítido atreves de la música,.. ha! No contestare sakura!_

 _Me la imagino gritando,. SHANDAROOO por mi actitud tan borde_

 _Yo simplemente sigo bailando :3_

 **Pov naruto**

 _Demonios! Hinata no responde su celular y tanto que le rogué a sakura que me pasara su celular :c_

 _Intentare mas tarde, realmente tengo mucho tiempo,.. que dedicare a algo productivo, .. me siento en mi pequeño escritorio y comienzo a leer un libro de ciencias políticas, pronto sera el examen de kakashi y no quiero reprobarlo_

 _._

 _._

 _Suena mi celular,… esperando con todas las esperanzas que sea hinata regresándome la llamada, pero al parecer es mi madre_

 _-_ diga?

-naruto, hijo hay una muchachita aquí afuera del restaurant preguntando por ti

-enserio?

-vendrás o no?

-supongo

.

.

 _Veinte minutos después estoy afuera del restaurante propiedad de mi madre,.. ella es una chef de gran nombre y su restaurant al parecer es de los mejores en esta ciudad,._

 _Al entrar veo a los empleados que me saludan amistosamente, .. veo a mi madre con una chica bajita de cabello platino,…._ _Demonios, shion -_-_

 _._

 _._

 **Pov hinata,.**

 _He bailado todo el_ _álbum_ _Out of Our Heads_ _y estoy sumamente cansada ,… tomo mi celular y lo reviso,.._

 _Ha? Numero desconocido? Tengo 4 llamas perdidas de este numero extraño, mejor llamo para saber quien es,…_

 _Suenan los tonos correspondientes y escucho su voz_

 _-_ diga?

-naruto?

-HINATA! :D

\- como conseguiste mi numero

-eso no importa ,.. que gusto que me llames pero sabes,…

-con quien hablas?! Dame eso!

 _Escucho una voz de chica al otro lado , con quien esta? Quien es esa?!_

Osea,.. bueno?

-si?

\- seas quien seas, deja a MI! Naruto okey?! El es mío! J-O-D-E-T-E! click!

 _Me quedo perpleja en el teléfono,… acaso esa chica me acaba de colgar? Quien es ella? Su naruto? Pero de que habla? En que demonios me acabo de meter? Naruto tiene novia?_

 **Pov naruto**

 _Camino por las mesas asta llegar al fondo donde mi madre esta atendiendo a shion_

 _-_ el llegara en un momento,

-eso espero señora namizake,.. osea mi tiempo es preciado …

 _Mi madre la ve con mala leche,.. shion nunca fue una chica "humilde" por decirlo de alguna manera , de mala manera me le acerco, y ella me ve, su mirada se ilumina y se me hacerca de manera coqueta contoneando las caderas_

 _-_ ,TO! Kiaaaa! Eres tu! Te he extrañado mi cielo _me abraza por la sintura y yo no correspondo su abrazo, simplemente desato sus brazos de mi y me alejo un paso,_

-dime que necesitas shion

\- a ti naruto , oviiiii!

\- sabes que yo ya no quiero nada contigo

-ash! Sigues en esos planes ya te dije que fue un pequeño desliz madamas verdad?

-haaaaa! Si pequeño desliz con ese tipo verdad?

-aaaaay ya olvídalo! Vengo a pedirte perdón,.. además

 _Coquetamente se acerca a mi,… esta peligrosamente cerca y su aroma inunda mi espacio,,… ese aroma que alguna vez me hizo estar detrás de ella, me hiso necesitarla,.. pero por alguna extraña razón, ya no me siento tan atraído con ella,_

 _Acaricia mi barbilla y me mira con unos ojos seductores,… algo quiere_

-se que recuerdas aquellas noches cuando te metías a escondidas a mi cuarto? Cuando teníamos momentos divertidos en el auto de tu madre? O aquella vez en la piscina de mi casa? Yo aun no las olvido sabes,.. es mas estoy dispuesta a revivirla ya sabes,…. Cuando tu quieras

-shion lo nuestro se acabo! Entiende

 _Justo cuando iva a despedirla para siempre y dejarla eternamente siento una vibración en mi pantalón,.. alguien me esta llamando, cuando reviso la pantalla para la desesperación de shion veo que es hinata,… mi mirada se ilumina y contesto_

 _-_ diga?

-naruto?

-HINATA! :D

\- como conseguiste mi numero

-eso no importa ,.. que gusto que me llames pero sabes,…

-con quien hablas?! Dame eso!

 _Shion me quita mi celular de mala manera y comienza a caminar en el lugar, yo la persigo y trato de tomar mi celular mientras ella habla_

-Osea,.. bueno?...seas quien seas, deja a MI! Naruto okey?! El es mío! J-O-D-E-T-E!

 _D: fue capaz de colgarle!, no puedo creerlo, esto esta al borde de mi cólera, no puedo permitírselo_

 _-_ baby debes entender que ninguna zorra me llega a los talones he! Antes que nada ya sabes que te prohíbo estrictamente hablar con esas verdad?

 _Suficiente,.. ya no la soporto mas! No comprendo como carajos me deje manipular alguna vez por esta idiota,_

 _La tomo del brazo y la saco por la puerta de atrás del restaurante, si no me pongo firme con esta idiota jamás me dejara tranquilo._

 _La empujo fuera y ella se enfuere,_

-HAAAA! COMO PUDISTE NO SABES QUIEN SOY?!

\- NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEAS! _-La acorralo en el callejón con los brazos y la miro firmemente a los ojos amenazadoramente –_ ESPERO QUE SE TE META BIEN EN ESA CABECITA PLASTICA .. LO NUESTRO TERMINO!, YA NO TIENES ANDA MAS CONMIGO DEJAME TRANQUILO!

 _Su gesto se transforma en un enorme puchero,.. coloca las manos en jarra y comienzan las lagrimas de cocodrilo_

 _-_ NO! ESTO NO TERMINA AQUÍ! TU ERES MIO!

-lo que digas,.. ya déjame tranquilo

-tu regresaras a mi!, eres mio!

-estoy arto de ti, compréndelo, ten dignidad por favor y deja de buscarme

 _Con esas palabras la dejo haciendo berrinche en el callejón,… trato de llamar a hinata , tal vez pueda verla .._

 _Al marcar su teléfono dice estar fuera de servicio, pffff,.. mejor llamo a sasuke , el tal vez esta disponible_

 _-_ que sucede dobe

-acabo de hablar con shion

-la berrinchuda por fin te dejo

-algo planea, esta haciendo rabietas

-demonios,… ven a mi casa , itachi esta haciendo de comer hoy

-vale iré para haya…

 _Bueno al menos podre hablar con mi mejor amigo y olvidar estos últimos 5 minutos de mi existencia,.. tan solo espero que hinata no este enojada por esta situación._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer :3**_


	12. capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

 **Pov naruto**

 _Llego a casa de sasuke, el vive en una casa en una residencia particular en el norte de la ciudad, al llegar toco el timbre y me recibe_

 _-_ llegaste rápido dobe

-supongo, quería alejarme lo mas rápido posible de ella

 _Entro a su casa y nos sentamos en la sala de estar. el padre de sasuke es comandante policiaco de la ciudad y su madre es aeromoza por la que no están mucho en casa que digamos, su hermano itachi no vive con ellos , pero creo que esta de vacaciones,._

 _-_ y dime que paso?

-me llamo, estaba en el restaurant de mi madre y al llegar ahí se puso de pesada,

-que te ofreció esta vez? Cuerpomatic? O mastercard?

\- esa chica quiere arrancarme las pelotas

-hahahahahaha!

-demonios y justo hoy que hinata me hablo por teléfono,.. shion le contesto y valio

-tienes problemas con esas chicas,.. yo me siento bien, sakura no es exigente y explica rápido las cosas, me agrada que no sea dramática, es mas fácil

\- ayer hinata me fue a visitar a mi casa

-ella?

-si, me invito a cenar a su casa

-pues ya!, que esperas!

-esperar que?

 _Justo en ese momento llega itachi con la cena preparada,.. increíble hizo pizza_

 _-_ que extraño sasuke, pensé que vendría esa chica de pelo rosa

-no pudo venir, creo que iría a visitar a la novia de este baboso

-OYE! D:

 **Pov hinata**

 _No dormí bien después de tanto pensar en esa llamada telefónica, ash, le estoy dando muchas vueltas a este asunto,.. es demasiado drama para mi._

 _El desayuno familiar transcurre tranquilamente todos comen mientras yo juego con el tenedor picoteando la comida que mama preparo pero no dejo de pensar,.. no se como sentirme, estoy molesta, sumamente molesta, quien era esa chica? Su naruto?_

-nee-san? Nee-san?

 _Me pregunto que tendrán que ver, de seguro son o fueron mas que amigos_

 _-_ hina! Te hablan mensa

 _Y si el la quiere? Y yo? Porque me siento asi! Que tiene ella que no tenga yo! Bueno pude que sea mas simpática ooo_

 _-_ HINATA!

 _Me sobresalgo y dejo de jugar con el tenedor , todos me miran,.._

 _-_ que?

-hinata, hija llevas mas de 10 minutos mirando al infinito sin comer, sucede algo?

-no

-nee san? Es por ese chico guapo y rubio?

-ese chico es extraño,

-te molesta papa?

\- no para nada hija, pero dime de donde lo conoces

-en la universidad,

-que extraño, ese muchacho es hijo de un senador prominente , que raro que estudie en una universidad publica

-tiene algo de malo?

-no, no para nada

-NEE SAN! TIENE DINERO! CASATE!

-que?

-NO HINATA NO SE VA A CASAR! BUSCARA TRABAJO Y SERA INDEPENDIENTE!

-tienes razón, EMBARAZATE NEE-SAN!

 _Demonios cuando esta comida familiar se volvió relativamente hacia naruto -_- no puedo sacármelo de la mente , todo me recuerda a el! Tomo mi plato y lo dejo en la cocina, no tengo hambre, mi familia esta perpleja ya que esto no es normal en mi actitud, … asta yo lo siento,_

 _Subo a mi cuarto , coloco los cascos y pongo el disco de distant light de the hollies, y comienzo a bailar necesito quemar calorías._

 _No escucho nada,.. asta que unos golpes me distraen, me quito los cascos y es neji_

 _-_ oye mensa, esta ahí afuera tu amiga de pelo rosa,

-vale

 _Bajo las escaleras y sakura esta en la sala de la casa_

 _-_ hola!

-hola

-vine a verte!

-si ya lo vi

-entonces?!

-entonces?

\- ayer te fuiste sin decir nada de mi casa, pensé que te quedarías a cenar

-no gracias,.. quieres salir?

-CLARO! Hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntas

-vamos

 _Sakura y yo salimos de mi casa, y vamos al centro comercial, ella como siempre habla y habla,… sigue sin callarse,.._

 _Cuando llegamos a la tienda mas hermosa de todas, LA TIENDA DE DISCOS! Casi a rastras llevo a sakura dentro del establecimiento , adoro los discos ,.. TODO EN VINILO SUENA MEJOR!_

 _Recorro mis dedos por los éxitos viejos mientras mi mejor amiga esta buscando series, me alegra poder compartir este tiempo con ella, realmente me hace falta su compañía,_

 _Reímos y yo la obligo a escuchar the cramberries y ella skrillex ,.. no suena taaaaaaan mal, pero tampoco es mi estilo,._

 _Termino llevándome algunos discos de nirvana,. Y un cd de los yeah yeah yeahs ,_

 _Al salir sakura quiere ir por unos zapatos bonitos ,.. así que nos dirigimos a las tiendas departamentales,.._

-esos me gustan!

-bien, pide tu talla y vamos por algo de comer

-hinata, tengo que probármelos!

-ok

 _Me siento en uno de esos incomodos sillones de zapatería y observo a sakura probarse no solo uno si no varios zapatos , ella se aleja mientras yo me coloco los audífonos mientras reviso mis discos,_

 _Sakura observa unas zapatillas y al momento de agarrarlas, otra chica de cabello platinado y otra de cabello rojo . los toma,.. dios esto se pondrá feo_

 _-_ disculpa, estos los tome yo,..

\- naaaa! Yo los tome primero,

-podemos hablarle a la señorita para que nos busque otro par

-para nada, estos son míos, suéltalos!

 _Me acerco y veo que ambas pelean por un par de zapatillas,.. no pueden pelear por algo mas inteligente?_

 _-_ sakura, pregunta si hay otros zapatos, estos están muy chicos para ti

-porque no le haces caso a tu amiga, de seguro sabe que unos pies horrendos como los tuyos no entran en una fina pieza ,

-disculpa?!

\- ho disculpa, te ofendí? No tuve la intención de decirte la verdad

-SHANDAROOOO!

-relájate sakura, no le hagas caso, vamos, busquemos otros

-si tienes razón! Porque no se van a buscar algo mas de su categoría? No se un tiradero de segunda?

-oye amiga, no tenemos nada en contra tuya, a si que si nos disculpas

-si lárguense par de gatas! Verdad karin?

-totalmente,.. pero mira que ropa tienen!

-oigan , enserio no queremos problemas, tomen uds las zapatillas,

-ha! Nos tienes miedo! Aaay ternurita,.. esta enana si sabe su lugar de prole!

-AI VUELVES A INSULTAR A HINATA TE GOLPEARE!

-hinata?

 _Esta chica rubia me barre con la mirada y retóricamente se me acerca y me habla a mi oído_

 _-_ te advierto, aléjate de lo que es mio, no te entrometas

-no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, si es por los estúpidos tacones son todos tuyos, métetelos por donde quieras

 _Mientras ella esta cerca, yo coloco mis manos en un exhibidor de accesorios, tomo uno mientras me habla lo coloco discretamente en su bolsa_

 _-_ hummm típico de tipas corrientes como tu, pero no me llegas, osea yo! Ya me viste?! Soy hermosa, tu,… creo que eres,.. humana

 _Ella y su amiguita se ríen a carcajadas,… veremos quien se ríe mas_

 _Ellas se van y al salir por las espigas suenan,.. los de seguridad la detienen , sakura se burla de esa chica rubia , mientras la pelirroja se altera_

 _Ha! Al menos así ya no nos molestaran mas,.. detesto a esa clase de chicas prepotentes,. Bueno como si la volviera a ver alguna vez ¬¬_

 _._

 _._

 _Llego a casa, todo sigue igual que como siempre, pero es extraño, no están,… dejaron una nota_

 **Hinata hija, tus hermanos , tu mama y yo salimos, pero estabas tan perdida que creo no me hiciste caso, regresaremos un poco tarde,**

 **Te queremos,..**

 _Bueno, al menso la casa sola :3 AUDIFONOS TIME!_

 _Cuando estoy por subir las escaleras,.. suena mi celular,.. numero desconocido…._

 _-_ diga?

-hola hinata

-naruto?

-si, aa,.. como estas?

-bien

-que bueno,.. me abres la puerta?

 _Que? Corro escaleras debajo de regreso a la planta baja, y abro la puerta,.. y ahí esta,.._

 _Alto y guapo,.. con una chaqueta negra, pantalones de mezquilla y vans en su mano hay una bolsa de plástico un poco extraña ,…_

 _-_ hola

-hola,…

 _Nos quedamos viendo afuera de mi casa por unos momentos,… esto es extraño_

 _-_ sabes,.. estaba por el centro comercial y compre algo,… puedo pasar?

-aaa si siiii claro, disculpa

 _Dejo pasar a naruto , es extraño camina con tanta naturalidad por mi recibidor,.._

 _-_ hinata?

-haaaaa si voy!

 _VAMOS HINATA CONTROLATE! Tan solo es naruto!,.._

 _Sube por las escaleras y lo sigo, entra a mi cuarto como juan por su casa,.. pero no me molesta, a estas alturas del partido que importa,.. ya se ha metido que mas da?_

 _Se sienta en el suelo de mi cuarto y coloca una cosa extraña en mi tocadiscos,. Justo en la entrada de los cascos_

 _-_ que haces aquí naruto?

-te traje un pequeño obsequio además,… tu fuiste la que me invito a cenar no recuerdas?

 _Tiene razón, pero ni siquiera le dije cuando ¬¬ pero bueno no importa,_

 _Saca de su bolsa un vinilo,…_

-the cramberries en vinilo? Como lo conseguiste?!

-internet muñeca ;D

 _Lo coloca en mi tocadiscos y la cosa rara que puso en la entrada es un conector múltiple para audífonos_

 _Coloca mis cascos y sus audífonos,.. y empieza a sonar … es un especial de vinilo del sencillo de linger,… al parecer es en vivo,…_

 _Me recuesto en el piso de mi cuarto,.. y el también hace lo mismo,… solo que estamos en sentidos contrarios_

 _And I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?_

 _La canción suena,.. ambos miramos al techo,.. que el este aquí me hace sentir mas tranquila después del incidente en el centro comercial y de la llamada,… ya no me importa, el esta aquí,_

 _Mientras suena naruto entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y me regala una preciosa sonrisa_

 _Ya nada importa,. No puedo sentirme menos fructuosa como este momento, me levanto un poco y lo beso. Lentamente mientras la canción sigue sonando en mis cascos,.._

 **Porfii dejen reviews! :D**


	13. capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

 **Pov naruto**

 _Compre un disco pirateado de the cramberries en Ebay , no se que banda sea su favorita pero a ella le gustan los vinilos,.. hehe que retro xD_

 _Bien ,.. supongo que debería ir a su casa,… ella me invito a comer! Tengo justificación de llegar!_

 _Tomo la camioneta y me dirijo a su casa,_

 _Me bajo un poco nervioso pero no importa ,. Tomo mi celular y marco su numero,._

 _-_ diga?

-hola hinata

-naruto?

-si, aa,.. como estas?

-bien

-que bueno,.. me abres la puerta?

 _Cuelgo el teléfono y espero,… al cabo de unos minutos ella abre la puerta, me mira un poco sorprendida,_

 _-_ hola

-hola,…

 _Este es un momento incomodo,.. vamos naruto di algo! Haz algo!_

 _-_ sabes,.. estaba por el centro comercial y compre algo,… puedo pasar?

-aaa si siiii claro, disculpa

 _Me paso a su casa,.. es justo como la recordaba, bueno aunque la verdad no hace mucho que he estado aquí de todos modos ,. No se oyen gritos creo que tiene su casa sola xD excelente_

 _Siento que camino solo,. Volteo y ella esta ahí parada en el recibidor_

 _-_ hinata?

-haaaaa si voy!

 _Subo por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, al llegar, ella cierra la puerta y se sienta en su cama mientras yo juego con su tocadiscos :3_

 _Coloco el conector que compre en el centro comercial y ella me mira extrañada,_

 _-_ que haces aquí naruto?

-te traje un pequeño obsequio además,… tu fuiste la que me invito a cenar no recuerdas?

 _Se pone roja y voltea hacia otra dirección, hehe es tan linda cuando no cuadra lo que piensa y lo que dice,… x3_

 _Saco el vinilo que compre y lo coloco en el tocadiscos,_

-the cramberries en vinilo? Como lo conseguiste?!

-internet muñeca ;D

 _Coloco mis audífonos y me recuesto a escuchar la canción,.. que tiene el piso de su cuarto que es tan cómodo?, al rato ella hace lo mismo y escuchamos la canción._

 _Siento la necesidad de tocarla, pero no se como,.. se ve tan relajada y si hago algo mal? Tengo que correr el riesgo, así que simplemente entrelazo nuestros dedos, me gustaría poder tocarla mas,.. no se su mejilla o abrazarla,.._

 _And I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?_

 _Ella voltea pero no parece enojada, su rostro esta sonrosado, se levanta un poco y siento sus labios,.._

 _No puedo creerlo, me esta besando!_

 _Sus brazos se colocan alrededor de mi cabeza para sostener y yo la acerco mas para profundizar el beso,.. se comienza a recargar en mi y yo la abrazo ,_

 _No puedo creerlo, me siento fantástico,.. :3_

 **Pov hinata**

 _Estoy en sima de naruto besándolo en mi propio cuarto,.. y no me importa,… nada puede arruinar este precioso momento,…_

 _Me abraza fuertemente , me da la vuelta y ahora estoy debajo de el besándonos,…_

-NEEEEEE SAAAAAN! D:

 _Hanabi esta en la entrada de la puerta, DEMONIOS!_

 _Naruto se levanta mega rápido y yo hago lo mismo arrancando los cascos y los audífonos,… el disco paro de tocar la canción,…_

 _Su cara es demasiado increíble, no puedo creer que pueda abrir así la boca de asombro_

 _-_ nee-san no pudo creer que aprovecharas la casa sola xD loquilla

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

 _Hanabi sale corriendo con tremendas risoteadas,… ash ¬¬_

-bueno, yo creo que mejor me,. Me voy

 _Tiene las mejillas rosas, tiene la chaqueta mal acomodada y el cabello despeinado , pero que le hice? , toma la pequeña bolsa que traía dejando el vinilo y el adaptador_

 _No quiero que se valla, no quiero estar sola_

 _-_ naruto espera,.

 _Lo tomo de una esquina de su chaqueta y el se voltea, me mira como esperando atentamente a lo que diré,.. demonios y ahora que hago?_

 _-_ este,… eeeeee,,…

-si hinata?

-eeeeeeeemmm quieres quedarte a cenar?

\- no lo se, creo que ya con lo hace un momento quedo por bien servido ;)

-disculpa?

-fue una broma no te enojes,.

 _Se me acerca y me abraza,_

-ya no se como sentirme, estar contigo es confuso,

-porque confuso

-porque me produces muchas emociones, no se si enojarme porque esa chica me colgó o emocionarme porque estas aquí

 _Se tensa cuando la menciono a ella, pero se relaja cuando menciono que esta aquí, me abraza mas fuerte y me habla bajito al oído_

 _-_ no la menciones a ella, prefiero mil veces estar aquí contigo escuchando música, desde que te conocí me gustaste, deberás

-desde el día el en árbol?

-no desde que te apareciste afuera de mi casa con una camara xD,

-HINATA! QUE HACES CON NARUTO EN TU CUARTO!

.

.

.

.

 _Mi padre nos encontró a naruto y a mi en mi cuarto abrazados, .. después de disculparnos, nos invito a cenar, realmente agradezco que no nos haya encontrados besándonos, ¬¬_

 _Cuando terminamos de cenar , naruto se retira a su casa, al parecer traía una camioneta bastante bonita,._

 **Pov naruto**

 _Llego a casa después de cenar en casa de hinata, no puedo estar mas contento con la vida que este momento :3 jamás me sentí tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo . mi celular suena._

 _-_ diga?

-baby,.. necesito hablar contigo

 _Le cuelgo el teléfono y lo apago,.. luego de una ducha, voy a dormir , ya quedo mas que claro que hinata si corresponde , mañana le diré que sea mi novia :3,….. CARAJO! ESTOY SUSPENDIDO!_

 **Pov hinata**

 _Despierto en la mañana de lunes,… sumamente contenta, xD_

 _Algo que nunca pasa!, coloco en mi tocadiscos cherryboom de the runaways, y comienzo a bailar como loca mientras me preparo para ir a la universidad!,_

 _Al bajar a desayunar se me hizo tarde, tan solo tomo un baso con leche y salgo dando saltitos hacia el metro :3_

 _En el vagón comienzo a bailar y a cantar como loca ,.. estoy tan feliz con el efecto namizake_

 _En la entrada veo a sakura con sasuke, pero como se me hace tarde tan solo paso de largo haciendo ademanes con las manos_

 _La cara de sakura es ridículamente sorpresiva, y sasuke ,… bueno a el le hace gracia,…_

 _Subo a mi salón y al llegar esta el prof itsutsuki escribiendo algo en el pizzarron_

 _-_ valla , nos levantamos de buenas hinata?

-señorita hyuga por favor

-ya te dije hinata , somos amigos no lo recuerdas?

-no

 _Mi contestación parece sacarlo un poco de quicio, pero que me importa, total, .._

 _La clase sigue su curso , pero el prof me mira con coraje, pero no me puede importar menos en estos momentos asta que hace la declaración de guerra_

 _-_ espero muchachos que tengan ya lista su maqueta para presentarla el miércoles,….

 _QUE?! EL MIERCOLES? NO PUEDO HACERLA TAN RAPIDO! NI SIQUIERA HE COMPRADO LOS MATERIALES! COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!_

 _Su rostro detona malicia,. Ya veo esto es porque no le estoy secundando sus mimos , ¬¬_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al salir de clase tomo a sakura del brazo sumamente molesta_

 _-_ necesito que vallamos al centro comercial, necesito comprar cosas para mi maqueta, pero rápido!

-se acabo el efecto feliz? Hace mucho que no te veo tan contenta,.. es mas nunca te vi tan contenta, que sucedió ¿

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa

-aaaaaaaaaaaa?

-me bese con naruto

-QUE?! COMO PUDISTE?

-pues se me antojo

-que?

-no nada, esta bien xD , te apoyo, pero ya te dije, tan solo ten cuidado, no me agrada mucho lo que me dijo sasuke-kun

-que te dijo?

-el tenia novia,.. o eso parece, que fue muy rápido como esta contigo,

-tenia o tiene?

-tenia

-creo que se algo de eso,. El sábado recibí una llamada de el, pero una chica me colgó después de mandarme de paseo

-debe de ser esa

-tal vez, pero yo confio en el, dudo mucho que este con ambas,.. _debería preguntarle de todos modos, el llegaran mañana a la universidad ,_

 _Caminamos en el centro comercial, directo a la tienda de trenes y aviones a escala,_

 _El dueño se le hace extraño que una chica de bata y yo entremos en una tienda asi,.._

 _-_ disculpe señor, necesito pasto sintetico, laminas para crear un hangar de escala mediana, pegamento , el mas fuerte que tenga y esta lista de pinturas

 _El señor me atiende sumamente rápido ,.. que eficiente,. Mi abuelo me dijo que cuando necesitara material de urgencia siempre fuera a tiendas de este tipo, es como hacer ramen instantáneo,_

 _Compramos algunas cosas mas que me hacían falta mientas sakura sigue platicándome y haciendo preguntas sobre que paso aquel dia, yo le cuento pero sin contarle tantos detalles, como que estaba debajo de el._

 _Al llegar a casa, comienzo mi maqueta,.. ¬¬ maldito licenciado itsusuki, esto lo hico adrede._

 **Pov naruto**

 _Me levanto en la mañana con una enorme sonrisa,.. son las 10 de la mañana, sumamente tarde,.. tomo el desayuno , y me pongo ha hacer un poco de ejercicio en casa,.._

 _Después busco mi celular y lo enciendo,.._

 _DEMONIOS 13 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS!_

 _Una es de mi madre, otra de mi padre, 2 del dobe y 9 de shion,.. creo que es tiempo de que hable con ella y aclaremos esta situación._

 _ **Gracias por leer,… dejen reviews u**_


	14. capitulo 13

**capitulo 13**

 **pov naruto**

 _bien es tiempo de aclarar la situación con shion,… tan solo dejo el teléfono prendido y pasan unos minutos ,.. no se como 10 a 20 aprox y suena.._

 _-_ diga?

-baby! Asta que me contestas el celular! Fuiste muy grosero conmigo el día de ayer ,..

-lo se, y la verdad no me disculpo

-entonces?,… que piensas hacer?

-mira shion, te deje bien claro que ya no quería que me llamaras como loca frenética, te pedi que me dejaras en paz

-es que,.. necesito explicarte

-ok explícame

-Mira es que lo que paso la vez pasada,…..

 _Justo tiene que mencionarlo -_- demonios lo recuerdo bastante bien, aun sigue fresca esa situacion_

 **Flashback**

 _ **caminaba tranquilamente paseando en el patio de la real universidad particular de konoha, (RUPK) en al facultad de ciencias políticas y jurídicas, buscando a shion, ella es un poco vaga, no le interesan mucho sus clases de economía, como no podía localizarla mejor decido llamarle**_

 _ **-El numero que ud marco, esta apagado o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio**_

 _ **Necesito encontrarla, debo de hablar con ella, no me esta gustando como se comporta , shion cada día esta mas distante conmigo, asi que decido buscarla en su edificio ,**_

 _ **Al llegar a su salón de clases, no la veo , que extraño?**_

 _ **Vuelco a llamarla y la misma historia ,.**_

 _ **Me pregunto que estará haciendo,… recorro todo el campus buscándola pero no encuentro nada!,**_

 _ **Llego al estacionamiento y decido volver a marcarle,.. esta vez escucho su timbre ,… esta aquí en el estacionamiento?**_

 _ **Sigo el sonido de su celular, y me lleva al cuartucho de mantenimiento,..**_

 _ **-te dije que apagaras tu celular! Nos van a escuchar!**_

 _ **-aaaaiii osea, como creees?! Nadie se hacerca aquí,**_

 _ **-y si alguien viene? Tu novio estaciono aquí su camioneta**_

 _ **-aaaay el pobre retrasado lo tengo comiendo de mi palma, dudo que sospeche, el pobrecito es tan idiota, que jamás se imaginaria nada!, tan solo le hago ojitos y cae redondito,**_

 _ **Abro la puerta estrepitosamente y encuentro a shion semi desnuda, con un asqueroso profesor de finanzas que le apodan el calamar,… no se si por apestoso o por TENTACULOS (léase en silabas),… ella, me descubre con asombro,..**_

 _ **-BA, BABY QUE HACES AQUÍ?**_

 _ **-asi que un pobre idiota no?**_

 _ **La tomo de los brazos y la saco aun con la blusa desabrochada y la falda alzada, dios que pena y asco me da!**_

 _ **-como pudiste! Pensé que nos queríamos?!**_

 _ **-hay baby si te quiero! Es que, el ,… el**_

 _ **-ya dile shion! Dile que eres una golfita y te tiraste a media economía!**_

 _ **Mi cólera entra a niveles épicos ,… la empujo un poco fuerte, y ella solo se hace hacia atrás con pequeños resbaloncitos mientras trata de acomodarse la ropa,.. yo volteo al maldito idiota del prof y el acomodándose los pantalones me mira**_

 _ **-pero mira quien se enoja?! No es mi culpa que ella sea una facilota y tu un pobre idiota! Te aseguro que ni siquiera la tocaste verdad?**_

 _ **Simplemente no soporto mi ira y arrebato en contra del prof, me le tiro encima, y como si un demonio me consumiera lo golpeo asta que cae noqueado,**_

 _ **La nariz rota, la mandíbula zafada, dientes rotos, y 3 costillas fracturadas,..**_

 _ **Tubo que llegar seguridad que de seguro llamo shion y fui expulsado de la universidad,..**_

 **Fin del flashback**

 _Mi padre al no querer que perdiera la carrera , movio contactos con su antigua profesora y amiga, la doctora tsunade me permitió entrar en su universidad publica, el prof quería presentar una demanda pero después de que yo demostrara que lo encontré con una alumna en una situación no muy conveniente fue despedido,.._

 _como ya era finales de año, tan solo hice exámenes en la universidad konoha antes de salir de vacaciones, y después entrar como cualquier alumno . por suerte mi mejor amigo sasuke estaba ahí, demonios si que lo extrañaba!,_

 _y bueno shion,.. tan solo la ignore, fue sumamente tormentoso tratar de alejarme de ella, yo creí que me gustaba pero pensándolo fríamente,… tan solo era una novia trofeo, no podía hablar cosas serias con ella, estaba rico nada mas tener momentos íntimos con ella , pero nada mas , .. que desilusión, .._

 _-_ entonces,… el me obligo! Puedes creerlo!

-mira shion, te sere sincero ya no me interesa realmente lo que paso,. Si decidi hablarte es para decirte que ,… hay otra chica, y deseo que me dejes vivir por favor

-como? Otra chica? De que hablas!, YO SOY LA UNICA EN TU VIDA!

-pues ya no mas sabes, discúlpame realmente shion , yo ya te perdone lo de aquella vez,

-pe,.. pero naruto

\- enserio shion,

\- esto no se va a quedar aquí,! No se como pero are que regreses conmigo!

\- adiós shion,

 _Cuelgo el teléfono, que extraño se siente, es como estar liberado :3_

 **Pov hinata**

 _Demonios , estuve toda la noche en vela por la estúpida maqueta!, llego a la universidad con cara de mala leche, pero ya es para mañana! Que bueno, realmente ya no soporto este maldito trabajo y a este maldito profesor ,.. si me hace algo lo primero que hare será poner una queja de acoso sexual._

 _Al llegar veo a sakura llegando al portón de la universidad_

 _-_ valla! Se te fue el efecto namisake?

-odio la vida

-hahaha tranquila! Ahora que te paso?

-el profesor sustituto me odia :c

-pero como puede odiarte? Eres preciosa,.. chance y quiera tu riñon

-mi riñon es hermoso, pero ese es tuyo sakura,… guárdalo con amor y cada que tengas sexo con sasuke piensa en el ,

-hinata!

\- no aguantas nada

 _Ella se rie y me pasa el brazo por los hombros, xD_

 _._

 _._

 _Pasan las clases y estoy sumamente aburrida,.. tomo mi celular y le llamo a naruto_

-diga?

-dime que no te meti en muchos problemas

-hinata?

-por favor

-como crees, xD, justo pensaba en ti

-haha,aaaa _no puedo evitar ponerme sonrojada,.. hablamos de trivialidades, y al pasar el rato y casi gastarme mi saldo decido colgarle,.. no se si contarle acerca de lo que pasa con el profesor itsutsuki, creo que mejor si le cuento,.. puede darse a malos entendidos y prefiero que el sepa todo antes de cualquier cosa,_

 _._

 _._

 _Al llegar a casa,.. mi familia me mira extraño, después de la indecorosa y muy vergonzosa posición en la que me encontraron con naruto en mi cuarto ,… creo que ahora si piensan que soy normal o una desviada,… depende del contexto en el que se encuentre._

 _Cenamos tranquilamente asta que a hanabi se le ocurre hacer el comentario_

 _-_ nee-san, .. naruto es tu novio o tu amigo con derechos?

-HANABI!

 _Neji deja de comer , y parece sumamente enojado,.. mi madre se sonroja y mi padre palidece_

 _-_ hanabi ese asunto no te interesa

-pero mama! Es un chico!

 _Neji saca su cartera y saca un billete de numeración un poco mayor, y se lo pasa a hanabi_

 _-_ neji , hijo que hacen?

-hanabi y yo hicimos una apuesta,…

-apuesta?

-sii apostamos a ver si hinata seria lesbiana o no,.. y quedo bastante demostrado ayer verdad?

 _Mis padres miran incrédulos a lo que hanabi acaba de decir,.. ella de todos modos no le importa, esta muy feliz con su billete_

 _Yo me pongo roja y me pongo a jugar con los dedos,…. Dios! Esto es sumamente incomodo! Apostaron a ver si era lesbiana?! Bueno no tengo nada en contra de la comunidad gay, tan solo, no me van las chicas,.. tan solo naruto xD_

 _-_ hanabi como que demostrado ayer?

 _-_ VALE ME VOY A TERMINAR MI MAQUETA!

 _Subo corriendo las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto,.. realmente me moriría de la vergüenza si se enteran que estuve besándome con naruto en mi cuarto._

 _Me coloco los cascos y en el tocadiscos coloco 13 de the doors y me dispongo a terminar de una buena vez la maqueta ._

 _._

 _._

 _Son las 5 am y estoy encima de mi escritorio,… por suerte termine la maqueta que taaaaanto me aquejaba, esta bastante bonita, hice una casa modernista color blanca con un pequeño balcón y suficiente pastito sintético en el patio,_

 _No se como llevare este monstruo en el metro,.. como no comente nada, papa no puede llevarme a la universidad,… hanabi y neji salen primero de la casa y asi los par de idiotas no me podrán ayudar -_- perfecto! Genial!_

 _Salgo de mi casa cargando los 15 kilos que representa mi mini estructura y llego al metro_

 _Ash! Hora pico! Como puede ser! D:_

 _Hoy el mundo esta en mi contra -_-_

 _-_ necesitas ayuda?

 _Me volteo y veo a naruto,… aww c:_

 _-_ hola,

-que es eso? HOOO UNA MINI CASITA! :3

-aa sii oye!

 _Naruto la toma y entra en el vagón, junto con muchas personas,… dentro estamos sumamente apretados, pero no importa, el alza los brazos con la maqueta y su mochila en la espalda, por cada estación entra mas gente,.. yo me coloco un audífono en el odio y a el otro._

 _esta cargando mi maqueta enzima de su cabeza con los brazos alzados para que no la estropeen, por las personas terminamos en una pequeña esquina, yo al mirarlo, me regresa el gesto con una enorme sonrisa, escuchamos on melancholy hill de gorillaz, .._

 _me siento tan feliz, el efecto namizake regreso, no me importa estar repleta de personas si puedo estar con el, hace que no me sienta tan sola,.._

 _asi que sin importarme si nos caemos o mi maqueta, lo abrazo por la cintura mientras viajamos en medio de toda la gente y el aun con los brazos alzados ._

 _ **gracias por leer,.. :3 enjoy it!**_

 _ **Tal vez no pueda escribir tan seguido como me gustaría pero estoy a nada de entrar a un nuevo semestre,.. tratare de subir lo mas rápido posible :D**_


	15. capitulo 14

**episodio 14**

 **pov naruto**

 _por fin miércoles,.. regresare a la universidad por fin, necesito hablar con el profesor kakashi para que me aplique mi examen, de seguro entenderá lo sucedido,… espero -_-_

 _bajo a desayunar y miro a papa preparando la comida_

 _-_ buenos días hijo, que extraño que te levantes tan temprano

-hehe siempre hay una primera vez

-siéntate,

 _Yo obedezco y el me sirve un enorme plato de hot cakes,_

 _-_ necesitaba hablar contigo hijo,.. quiero que me expliques el porque de tu suspensión,

-creía que mama ya te había dicho como estuvo ese asunto

-tu mama puede decirme muchas cosas, pero necesito saber tu versión

-bueno, es que un chico estaba molestando a hinata y.

-hinata he? Y shion?

-ella,… pues,.

-hiciste bien hijo, pero no es un poco rápido?

-tal vez, fue un mes, pero,… ella es diferente

\- no quiero mas problemas naruto, tu tio me dijo que ya tiene preparado tu trabajo de becario en las oficinas de consultas políticas de konoha

-encerio?! El viejo pervertido?! Exelente!

-tan solo ya no te metas en problemas! Te lo imploro por amor de kami

-hahaha esta bien papa! Te lo prometo!

 _Termine de desayunar , las cosas no podrían ir mejor! Bueno al menos ya tengo trabajo y hinata , mmmmmm hinata :3_

 _Quiero saber como esta,…_

 _Corro hacia la estación del metro y la miro, ha! Llegue a tiempo,.. ella esta parada esperando al vagón , se ve sumamente enojada, xD ahora que le habrán hecho,…_

 _Me acerco por detrás y le hablo al oído_

 _-_ necesitas ayuda?

-hola,

 _Su cara cambio de expresión,.. ESTA CONTENTA POR VERME! Este día va mejorando mucho. Sus delgados brazos sostiene una enorme maqueta…_

 _-_ que es eso? HOOO UNA MINI CASITA! :3

-aa sii oye!

 _Siento que pesa mucho, asi que tomo su maqueta , prefiero llevársela a que alguien la estropee, ella es bajita alguien podría empujarla_

 _Nos subimos al vagon y mejor subo los brazos con la maqueta,.. no valla a hacerla de malas y que alguien la estrope, nadie respeta nada ¬¬_

 _Viajamos por las estaciones en dirección a la universidad y por cada una suben mas y mas personas. Quedamos en un pequeño rincón,.. y ella se coloca un audífono y me coloca otro a mi._

 _Creo es on melancholy hill de gorillaz, mmm debería llevarla a un concierto,.. , ella y yo nos miramos, y me abraza por la cintura y recarga su mejilla en mi pecho,… mi ridmo cardiaco comienza a subir,.. dios porque tengo esta maqueta en mis brazos! QUIERO ABRAZARLA!_

 _-_ aaa hinata?

-si?

\- te juro que desearía regresarte el abrazo pero,..

-lo se,. Y no me importa,.. así esta bien

-quieres que sufra?

-hahaha ,.. aaaaam si!

 _Llegamos a la estación y las personas comienzan a aglomerarse,.. hinata divertida comienza a jalarme de la camisa en dirección a la salida a empujes molestando a algunas personas, no conocía ese lado juguetón de ella._

 _-_ bien! Regrésame la maqueta

-no

-no?

-no

-porque no?

-porque soy un caballero y la llevare asta tu salón muñeca, no dejare que mi novia cargue esta enorme y pesada mini casita

-tu novia?

-si mi novia!

-yo no soy tu novia

-pero me besaste!

-nunca me preguntaste

 _He?! Ella se adelanta caminando rápidamente moviendo coquetamente las caderas y caminando sensualmente por los pasillos del metro,…HA! Perfecto! Yo también puedo jugar hinata,…_

 **Pov hinata**

 _Naruto cargo mi maqueta durante todo el viaje asta la universidad, la verdad no me sentí muy cómoda que la cargara durante tanto tiempo ,.. no pesa mucho pero aun así cansa ,.._

 _Al llegar a la entrada no encuentro a sakura ni a su novio, bueno eso esta perfecto n_n no tengo ganas de dar ninguna explicación,.._

 _-_ vale naruto, me regresas mi maqueta?

-ya te dije que no te la regresare asta llegar a tu salón

-no vas a entrar en mi edificio,… o si?

 _Naruto se acerca mucho a mi rostro y yo me sonrojo_

 _-_ si,.. como vez

 _Y me da un rápido beso y me guiña el ojo,… yo siento como todos los colores se me suben a la cara._

 _Subimos por el edificio asta llegar a mi salón, ahí naruto entra primero ya que yo me quedo a atarme los cordones de mi vans_

 _-_ disculpe joven yo que recuerde ud no es de arquitectura

-disculpe vine a dejar la maqueta de mi novia

 _Al entrar el lic itsutsuki esta en el salón, y mira a naruto con fiereza,….. sheeet empiezo a sentir la testosterona en el aire,_

 _-_ señorita hinata, valla! Buenos días, me puede decir quien es este joven?

-es mi,… aaaaaaaaa…

-su novio, ya se lo había dicho profesor,..

\- licenciado toneri itsutsiki , joven,..

\- naruto namisake

-aaaaaa el hijo del senador namisake, cierto?

-bueno, vine a dejar la maqueta de MI NOVIA! ,…

 _Naruto atrae hacia el , me besa rápidamente. Dios la cara del lic es la furia absoluta,… aaaaaaaaaaa –n-_

 _El se va, y me deja en el salón con este sujeto,… demonios donde están mis compañeros?_

 _-_ que sorpresa,.. su novio

-si, supongo

-y veo que trajo su maqueta

-si

-y bueno.. me ha dicho que piensa acerca de ir a trabajar conmigo?

-aaa creo que veré mas opciones sabe,

-a menos que su novio no la deje

-ese no es asunto suyo

-disculpe que discrepe de ti hinata, es solo que yo creia que tu eras de esas chicas que no eran sumisas y mucho menos dependían de un…. Chico

-bueno yo creia que uds era profesional y no coquetearía con una alumna

 _Su rostro se vuelve sombrío, y al parecer esta sumamente enojado,.. justo en ese momento llegan mis compañeros con sus maquetas he inician las clases_

 _En el transcurso de la clase, el lic itsutsuki revisa las maquetas,.. los trabajos de mis compañeros son evaluados estrictamente, me hace sentir muy nerviosa,… y justo cuando revisa la mía_

 _-_ valla señorita hyuga, explíqueme su proyecto

-es una casa de campo simple, de estructura moderna de dos pisos , dos baños, 4 habitaciones, sala, cocina , comedor , un garaje, y un pequeño balcón

-señorita hinata su proyecto no me gusta

-digame porque profesor

-porque,…. Mire esto! No esta bien calculado! De verdad cree que una camioneta entraría ahí?

-si porque no? Esta a escala

-no me agrada,. Además el balcón esta mal calculado,.. esta muy grande para el área a tratar

-pero,.. uds fue el que sugirió el balcón

-no me agrada,.. 5

-que?!

-5

-oiga pero!

-discute conmigo señorita hyuga?

 _Mis compañeros me observan incrédulos,. Yo? 5?! Como puede pasar esto! Yo no bajo de 9! Esto no es posible!_

 _Me trago mi coraje, en contra de la asquerosidad de otro compañero , a el le puso 10_

 _Como es posible! Dios! Lo odio!_

 _Durante todo el transcurso del dia estoy sumamente encabronada!_

 **Pov naruto**

 _Al llegar un poco mas temprano, tuve tiempo de poder hablar con el prof kakashi, .. asi que voy a su despacho_

 _-_ adelante,..

-prof kakashi? Puedo hablar con ud?

-claro!, milagro verlo , porque no se ha presentado a mi examen,.. vale 50%

-lo se lose,…

 _Al entrar al despacho, el prof kakashi trae cubierto su rostro con una bufanda y cubre bocas, haa estado enfermo esta temporada, y un libro, icha icha! Un libro erótico del cual no aparta la vista, el esta sentado en su escritorio ,al entrar me siento en la silla enfrente de el_

 _-_ dime naruto, en que puedo ayudarte

-vera, fui suspendido por razones a,…aaaaa,… uds sabe

-tu pequeña Azaña con ese chico de veterinaria no?

-como?

-yo me entero de todo, bueno, me alegra que hayas sido tu sabes,..

-yo?

-si! Justo quería hablar contigo… no te hare el examen

-porque?

-porque te necesito para algo,…. Mmmm un poco mas importante

-y de que se trata

 _Cierra su libro y se levanta del escritorio y saca unos papeles, ofreciéndomelos_

 _-_ naruto, en esta universidad tenemos las semanas de carrera, en los cuales, ofrecemos conferencias informativas y hacemos actividades,.. me gustaría que participaras como orador este año

-yo?

-si tu! Nunca te callas,

-hehehe

-mira me gustaría que guiaras las conferencias sobre la carrera , no se ayudarme con la propaganda y evitar que se duerman,

-entiendo,..

Bien, luego hablaremos de esa situación, aquí te doy el calendario de las semanas,.. asi que ve buscando como organizarte, hablaremos de presupuestos después,

 _Vale,.. entonces tengo que hacer algo con la semana ,.. esto va a ser algo super largo, no importa, creo que estará bien este asunto,.._

 _Me dirijo a clases, puede que se haga tarde .,…_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, enjoy it! Dejen reviews! :D**_


	16. capitulo 15

**capitulo 15**

 **pov hinata**

 _demonios! como se le ocurre a mi A MI! ponerme una calificación tan baja!, esto no es posible!,.._

 _camino por el edificio de la facultad con mi maqueta dirigiéndome hacia la coordinación de arquitectura,.. toco la puerta y veo al licenciado azuma, fumando en la ventana_

-ho! señorita hyuga! que sorpresa encontrarla aquí

-licenciado azuma, necesito poner una queja!

 _el profesor apaga su cigarro y se sienta en su escritorio,.. yo entro rápidamente y coloco de mala manera mi maqueta,._

 _-_ verifique esta maqueta y dígame que calificación le pondría?

-necesito los planos

 _yo saco del cilindro los enormes pliegos, y se los doy,_

 _el licenciado, se rasca la cabeza, y de mala manera comienza a verificar los planos con la estructura de mi maqueta,.._

 _-_ bueno srita hyuga, esta maqueta esta perfectamente diseñada, esta perfecta en escala,.. y el mini balcón es precioso, le da estilo a esta estructura moderna

-el profesor itsutsuki me puso 5

-porque?

-me odia!

-ud no puede lanzar injurias o acusaciones sin un fundamento,.. ya lo sabe

-usted dice que mi maqueta esta perfectamente hecha,.. porque ha de ponerme un 5!

-debemos hablar con el profesor ,.. si espera un poco

 _realiza unas llamadas por teléfono mientras muevo mi pie izquierdo frenéticamente,.. siento una vibración en mi bolsillo y es mi celular,.. ahorita no lo revisare,.. tendrá que esperar!_

 _al paso de unos minutos llega el lic itsutsuki,._

 _-_ digame licenciado

-le pusiste 5 a la señorita por su maqueta?

-no señor,.. la señorita tiene 9 yo creo que confundió su calificación con la de su otro compañero que tenia restos de comida y estaba chueco

-bien señorita hyuga,.. que tiene que decir a esto

-hee,.. yo

 _el lic me miran con cierto coraje ,.,. mientras que itsutsuki con burla,.. demonios!_

 _-_ disculpe licenciado por molestarlo,..

-el profesor también merece una disculpa

-perdón ¬¬

-debería estar mas atenta a las indicaciones señorita hyuga,.. desde que tiene novio usted no presta atención, su rendimiento se ha deteriorado mucho y no entrega trabajos a tiempo

-que? oiga!

-señorita hyuga! le pido de favor que tenga respeto!, el profesor por algo dira las cosas,.. ahora retírese por favor

 _tomo mi maqueta de mala gana y salgo del edificio, AAAAAAAAA! tiro la maqueta al bote de basura pero me fijo que pasa algo raro_

 _en el árbol de la universidad hay una muchedumbre,.. al acercarme a ver mas cerca veo al amigo de hanabi, konohamaru repartiendo algunos folletos,. naruto esta hablando por un megáfono, no entiendo bien lo que dice asi que me integro a la muchedumbre_

 **pov naruto**

 _voy saliendo del despacho del prof kakashi,.. mmmmm semana ciencias políticas! ha! excelente! tengo una idea!,…_

 _recorrí todas las facultades (y no asistí a clases) hablando con todos los encargados de las semanas de sus facultades,. al parecer ninguno tiene ganas de hacer esto ya que vienen exámenes y la mayoría no tiene tanto tiempo disponible, pero logre convencerlos de una idea_

 _-_ VIEJA TSUNADE!

-NARUTO QUE HACES EN MI DESPACHO!

-necesito hablar contigo!

-aaaa! y mi secretaria chizume?

-esta afuera,..

-bien,.. no tengo otra opción mas que ponerte atención,.. que quieres?

-quiero unir todas las semanas del campus

-que?!

-siii! será genial!

-como para que?

-bueno, la facultad de ciencias políticas y sociales no tienen problema con hacer la semana

-y que?

-bueno,.. las facultades de ingeniería y arquitectura, medicina y, ciencias no quieren participar

-que? y eso?

-bueno, - _saco el calendario que kakashi me dio,.. no solo vienen las semanas si no todas las fechas importantes-_ como vera, la semana que viene le toca a ingeniería y arquitectura,. pero justo en semana de exámenes,. medicina y ciencias igual,.. no pueden porque no tienen tiempo

-y bueno, que sugieres

-reunir todas las facultades

-que?! estas loco?

-porque no?

-porque,…. y bueno que propones hacer?

-pude hablar con los demás, y me dijeron que están dispuestos a hacer conferencias y actividades,

-y que ganamos con eso?

\- pues,.. que las demás facultades convivían y,….. QUE NO GASTARA TANTO DINERO

-COMIENZAS MAÑANA!

 _salgo del despacho sumamente contento!, esta sera una grandiosa semana,.. saco mi celular y decido marcarle a hinata,.. no me contesta, me gustaría hablarle de eso :3_

 _-_ naruto –nisan?

 _se acerca konohamaru y varios novatos,.. al parecer están muy emocionados con un monton de papeles en propaganda_

 _-_ estamos en el comité de la semana de ciencias políticas,.. nos dijo el prof kakashi que eres el jefe

-bueno chicos , que tienen ahí?

-es la propaganda para las semanas de facultades,

-bueno,.. necesito de su ayuda,.. y un megáfono!

 _cuando consiguen el megáfono, ellos comienzan a repartir los volantes y yo comienzo a hablar por el_

 _-_ ALUMNOS DE LA UNIVERCIDAD POLITECNICA DE KONOHA!

 _todos los chicos que estaban sentados en el césped o en los alrededores comenzaron a mirarme, bien!_

 _-SE LES HACE EL ANUNCIO DE QUE LA SEMANA DE CIENCIAS POLITICAS Y LAS DEMAS FACULTADES ESTAN OFICIALMENTE CANCELADAS!_

 _todos hacen caras diferentes, algunos de horror, otros de alivio,.. justo entre la muchedumbre, veo a hinata,.._

 _-SE UNIRAN TODAS LAS FACULTADES PARA LA SEMANA DE CIENCIAS Y HUMANIDADES DEL POLITECNICO DE KONOHA!_

 _los alumnos comienzan a gritar emocionados,.. bueno aunque sea les libre de algunos días,.. perfecto!_

 _-EN PROXIMA SE LES ARA EL AVISO DE LOS PLANES ,… UNIVERCIDAD POLITECNICA DE KONOKA!_

 _-POR EL ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO! los alumnos gritan a coro ,.. bueno ya impuse la emoción universitaria_

 _-_ naruto que haces?

 _tomo a hinata de la cintura y le doy un beso rápido,._

 _-_ juego al líder,. que sucedió?

 _sus mejillas están rojas,.. debe de estar sumamente enojada,._

 _-_ el profesor itsutsuki esta en mi contra

\- que te hizo?

 _me abraza por la cintura, y me cuenta sobre su maqueta, y su pelea con el licenciado azuma_

 **pov hinata**

 _termine de contarle lo que paso el dia de hoy,.. estoy sumamente furiosa,.. demonios_

 _-_ entonces tu profesor te hace bullyng?

-si!

-hay muñeca,.. :c

-disculpa, tu estas en plena campaña xD

-esta bien,.. justo quería tu ayuda,..

-y que aras específicamente?

-no tengo idea, pero hay que hablar con la vieja tsunade, no es justo lo que paso

-no se si quiera

-hinata, nunca debes de dejarte de nadie,

-sabes, acerca del profesor, debo decirte algo

-DOBEEE!

 _justo cuando iba a comentarle acerca de que el lic itsutsuki me coqueteaba, sakura y sasuke se acercan a hablar ._

-que sucede usuratonkachi

-explícame que estas haciendo?

-organizo

-no puedes ni organizar tus tareas y ahora piensas hacer una de las mayores festividades de la universidad?

-si

-hahaha naruto, se te pego la mala costumbre de hinata de hablar poco

 _naruto me atrae hacia el, y yo me coloro , y juego con los dedos_

 _-_ oye y tu maqueta?

-la tire

-porque?! D:

-por el puro coraje

-naruto tu y yo debes de hablar

-porque sakura?

-soy,.. o era la organizadora de la facultad de medicina, debemos decidir que hacer

-dobe,.. estas en problemas xD

 _sasuke comienza a reírse de naruto, no entendemos porque, de todos modos,.. debe de ser algo grande quiero pensar,.. me pregunto que hará naruto ahora_

 _._

 _._

 **disculpen las molestias si apenas estoy actualizando,.. los profesores se emponzoñan en darnos mucha tarea u..**

 **enjoy it! dejen reviews**


	17. capitulo 16

**capitulo 16**

 **pov naruto**

 _que aburrido,…_

 _estaba sentado en un salón de la facultad de medicina, junto con los demás representantes de las facultades,_

 _fu de artes y ciencias de la comunicación_

 _garaa de relaciones internacionales_

 _sakura de medicina_

 _shikamaru de ingeniería y arquitectura._

 _shino de ciencias_

 _rock lee de ciencias sociales y psicología_

 _ino de contaduría_

 _y yo de ciencias políticas_

 _el profesor kakashi , el profesor iruka y la vieja tsunade estábamos reunidos para hablar hacerca de la semana en conjunto. y el que inicia la reunión es garaa_

-profesores,.. naruto nos reunió y juntos tuvimos la idea de juntar todas las semanas en una sola, como sabrán ingeniería y arquitectura, medicina y, ciencias, no podrán participar ya que estaremos en exámenes y no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para preparar las cosas a nuestro propio gusto,

-TIENEN RAZON! LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO DEBE DE PERDERSE! UNION SUPER CALIENTE DE JOVENES UNIVERCITARIOS!

-pff que problemático ¬¬ realmente tenemos que hacer esto? no podemos dejarlo pasar?

-como crees shikamaru! es la semana social mas emblemática de la universidad!

-bien bien chicos, comprendo sus exigencias, pero entonces,.. que piensan hacer?

 _todos nos quedamos callados,.._

 _-_ bueno,.. la facultad de artes teníamos pensado hace r una exposición de arte y bailes

-y la facultad de medicina quería ofrecer una exhibición de órganos y enfermedades

-ash! ahí vas con tus asquerosidades frentona!

-que dijiste?! si sabemos que contaduría ni siquiera aporta nada! son tacaños extremos, si por ti fuera ni siquiera pagarías el pasaje

-tranquilas señoritas,.. bueno,.. en términos monetarios estamos un poco escasos, sugerimos algunas conferencias y una convivencia, que les parece?

-que problemático, de verdad cree que la mayoría ira prof iruka?

 _el profesor iruka se queda pensativo,… el prof kakashi esta demasiado concentrado en su libro raro, y la vieja tsunade esta haciendo cuentas,.._

 _-_ disculpen,.. tengo una idea

 _kakashi cierra su libro y me dirige la mirada , tsunade deja los papeles, he iruka me mira_

 _-_ bueno,.. puede que sea tonto, pero podríamos hacer, no lo se, una fiesta? de noche en el campus, en conmemoración de todas las carreras, tendrían su convivencia y no gastaríamos tanto dinero

 _todos se quedan callados,.. creo que he hecho una mala idea_

 _-_ PERO QUE BUENA IDEA NARUTO! ES PERFECTO PARA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!

-bueno, podemos contratar algunas carpas, sonido,

-SERA LA CONVIVENCIA SOCIAL POR EXELENCIA?!

-NARUTO!

-si vieja?

-TU TE ENCARGARAS CON LOS DEMAS! y así ya no será toda la semana :3 aww mi bolsillo

 **pov hinata**

 _haaaaaaaaaaa,.. naruto y hinata ya tardaron demasiado,…. estoy sentada en el árbol , y entonces veo dirigirse a sasuke Asia mi_

 _-_ hola, puedo sentarme

-adelante

… _silencio incomodo_

 _-_ y no sabes cuando sakura saldrá?

-no

-también esperas a naruto verdad?

 _mis mejillas se encienden y comienzo a jugar con mis dedos_

 _-_ pues… si

-me sorprende que alguien como tu este con ese dobe

-a que te refieres?

-no se, no te juzgo pero pareces ese tipo de chicas que no andan con nadie o con hipster mamones

\- y tu pareces el chico que andaría con una chica trofeo,..

-sakura no es una chica trofeo, por eso me gusta

-por fea?

-sakura no es fea,.. ella me quiere de verdad,

-ella siempre te ha querido solo a ti

 _sasuke muestra un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa,…. espero que naruto y sakura nunca se enteren ,.. pero sasuke se ve lindo asi hahaha_

 _-_ te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-dime

-porque te gusta naruto?

-bueno,.. pues,… el evita que me sienta sola

 _-_ HINATA ME ESPERASTE!

 _llega naruto corriendo , yo me levanto y el me da un mega abrazo compresor!, dios sus brazos son demasiado duros ,.. pero extrañamente encuentro confortante que me aplaste contra su pecho_

 _-_ naruto,.. no, no puedo respirar

-lo siento :3

 _sasuke al parecer es mas discreto cuando sakura llega unos pasos mas atrás que naruto,. el le da una sonrisa extraña ,le toma su mochil y se van de la mano sin decir nada_

 _-_ vale dobe, me robo a mi novia,

 _ellos se alejan, y yo me quedo sola con naruto,…_

 _-_ entonces princesa hyuga? que procede tu y yo?

-decirme que sucederá con la semana de las facultades?

-aremos una fiesta,.. y tu me vas a ayudar

 _comienza a darme besos en el cuello, yo siento raro, no malo, al contrario un cosquilleo recorre mi columna vertebral y se concentra en mi estomago, siento los pies hormiguear y mi rostro ponerse super rojo_

 _-_ naa,.. naruto,….

-mmm?

-es..pera?

-esto es por lo del metro,.. y por ser demasiado hermosa

 _me abraza por la cintura sin que sus labios dejen mi cuello,…_

 _-_ HEEEEEE! NO HAGAN ESO!

 _un decano nos mira desde la puerta de la facultad de ciencias políticas, naruto me suelta, y nos reimos._

 _-_ supongo que esto tendrá que ser para otra ocasión

 _no puedo decir nada,.. me siento sumamente extraña., jamaz me había sentido asi, no puedo quitarme la sensación de succión en mi cuello,_

 _-_ hinata estas bien? estas muy roja

-sii,.. siii creo

 _el me abraza,.. y siento su calor, yo correspondo el abrazo acurrucando mi rostro en su hombro_

-haha, me encantas cada vez descubro mas facetas tuyas.

.

.

 **pov naruto**

 _después de dejar a hinata en su casa, me dispongo a hacer algunas llamadas,… mmmm tengo la persona idónea para esto,…_

 _tuuuuuuummmmm ( nótese la mala interpretación de sonido)_

 _tuuummmmmmmmmmmmm_

 _-_ killer beee al teléfono!,

 _-_ hola tio

-naruto! hola hijo! que se te ofrece, motivado por la vida!, en la universidad!

-hehe n_nu cuanto cobras por venir a tocar en mi universidad?

-esta ahí la sensual directora?

-aaaaaa ,…. si?

-no te cobrare nada! cuando?,….

 _un rato mas después de hablar con el, esta mas que claro que cumplirá la función de dj en el evento, ahora ,…. debo de hablar con los demás para organizarlos, aunque sea ya tengo todo,…_

 _me pregunto si debería hablarle a hinata hacerca de shion,… supongo que es lo mas recomendable, no es bueno tener una relación con este tipo de situaciones,. además hoy quería decirme algo, me pregunto que sera?_

 **pov hinata**

 _naruto me llevo asta mi casa en la camioneta,.. al entrar a casa, hanabi esta con su amiguito konohamaru,.. me dispongo a subir las escaleras_

-NEEE-SAN!

-QUE?! QUE? QUE PASA?!

-QUE ES ESO QUE TIENES EN EL CUELLO?!

 _ha?... subo corriendo a mi cuarto y tomo un espejo…._

 _NARUTO ME DEJO UN CHUPETON! QUE CARAJOS!_

 _jamás he tenido un chupetón! como es posible!_

 _me siento un poco nerviosa y rara,… al tocarme la mancha morada,.. puedo recordar sus labios.. tengo que reconocerlo eso fue sumamente intenso,… pero no lo dejare volver a hacerme esto. puede que me guste mucho naruto, pero no soy su propiedad, debe de respetarme ¬¬_

 _._

 _._

 _estoy acostada en el piso de mi cuarto, escuchando creedence clearwather revival… cuando siento mi celular vibrar,.. al verlo veo que tengo un whatsapp de un numero desconocido con un mensaje un tanto divertido_

 _*_ _ **aléjate de naruto! el no es como tu ni te pertenece zorra!***_

 _ha! que divertido,… naaa tengo saldo vamos a ver quien es?_

 _coloco el numero en guardar y la llamo por teléfono,…_

 _suenan los timbrazos y_

-HOLI?

\- a quien llamas zorra estúpida! si tantos huevos tienes, ven y dímelo en la cara estúpida!

 _justo en ese momento cuelga,… HA! yo sabia que era demasiado marica como para contestarme bien!,_

 _decido mandarle una foto d ela conversación a naruto.. me pregunto que pensara sobre esto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **gracias por leer, dejen reviews onegaiii,**

 _-h_


	18. capitulo 17

capitulo 1 _ **7**_

 **pov naruto**

 _me encontraba solo en mi cuarto leyendo un libro,.. demonios, la maldita suspensión hizo que me atrasara,.. mañana comentario en el grupo sobre que ya tenemos dj,.. cuando mi teléfono suena,_

 _al verlo, me encuentro con un mensaje y una imagen,… es de hinata,.. ,mmm ojala sea una foto sexi hahaha_

 _al verla veo que es una imagen de un mensaje de texto,…_

 _*_ ** _aléjate de naruto! el no es como tu ni te pertenece zorra!*_**

 _junto a la imagen hay un texto,…_

 _*_ ** _no se quien sea,.. pero tu y yo debemos hablar de esto,… pd: no me gustan los chupetones,.. pero si tus besos en el cuello :3. ¬¬ no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer*_**

 _hahaha hay,.. que gracioso,.. puso en su lugar a shion, no comprendo como consiguió su numero pero supongo que podremos hacer algo,….._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **pov hinata**

 _acabo le bañarme y me estoy colocando la pijama,.. una blusita ligera de tirantes y un short color violeta, justo cuando pensaba irme a dormir, suena unos golpecitos en mi ventana,.. que extraño_

 _al asomarme veo a naruto afuera,… COMO SE LE OCURRE VENIR A ESTA HORA?_

 _el toma su celular y me marca,.. yo lo tomo y mientras hablamos lo miro por la ventana_

-naruto? que haces aquí?

-vine a hablar contigo

 _-_ que? pero si son las 11 de la noche,..

-entonces subo rapunzel? no me molestaría sabes,…..

 _cuelga el teléfono y comienza a subir por el árbol que hay afuera de mi cas ay yo abro las ventanas,… esto es increíble no puedo creer que el entre a mi cuarto,… bueno por la ventana_

 _-_ hola muñeca

-naruto que haces!

-necesito hablar contigo

-no puede ser mañana?

-no

 _yo pongo los ojos en blanco y lo dejo pasar,… el entra y se sienta en el piso de mi recama,.. yo me siento junto a el_

 _-_ discúlpame por el chupetón . no lo volveré a hacer,.. asta que tu me lo pidas,..

-hahaha muy gracioso

-vine a hablar acerca de lo de tu mensaje

 _me da un ligero escalofrió en la espalda,.. pero si queremos que esto funcione no debemos guardar secretos .. el se acomoda y empieza a hablar_

 **pov naruto**

 **flashback**

 _no puedo creerlo! estoy en la universidad!,… otro paso mas a mi gran sueño de ser el presidente de konoha!,…_

 _acabo de empezar la carrera en ciencias políticas,.. tengo todo el apoyo,.._

 _al entrar al campus,.. esperamos a que nos resivan, y justo a la izquierda.. a unos metros hay una chica,.. es realmente guapa, su cabello es rubio platino de ojos azules,.. me mira y me guiña el ojo,._

 _._

 _._

 _han pasado ya unos meses, me atreví a hablarle a la rubia, su nombre es shion , ella estudia mercadotecnia, la invite a salir y dijo que lo pensaría,.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _shion y yo llevamos 4 salidas juntos, todos mis amigos dicen que mi novia les causa envidia,.. aunque la verdad no puedo hablar muchas cosas con ella, no compartimos muchos gustos pero creo que no importa,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _cada día me siento mejor con ella, estábamos solos en el campus después de un partido de americano del equipo de la universidad,. pero shion no quiso ver el partido, prefirió irse a las gradas al final del partido a estar un momento a "solas"_

 _._

 _._

 _ella se esta portando cada vez mas distante,. ya no quiere que nos vean juntos , .. que le sucede? le pregunto pero ella no me dice nada, dice que son ideas mías_

 _._

 _._

 _no he hablado con ella en una semana completa! que le sucede,.. demonios!_

 _._

 _._

 _estoy en el despacho del director, firmando mi expulsión y alado mio esta el asqueroso profesor que toco a shion,..maldita perra!_

 **fin del flashback**

-entonces,.. eso fue lo que sucedió, no te voy a mentir ella me ha estado buscando y en teoría yo ya hable con ella, para dejarle las cosas en claro, que yo quiero estar contigo y la historia con ella se acabo

-entonces,.. ya no sientes nada por ella?

-te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero no la extraño,..

-entonces me estas usando para olvidarte de ella?

-nooo, para nada,..

 _tomo su pequeño rostro entre mis manos,.. necesito que me vea a los ojos y me crea_

 **pov hinata**

-entonces,.. ya no sientes nada por ella?

-te mentiría si te dijera que no,.. pero no la extraño

 _siento como comienzan a elevarse los celos, realmente que sucede? naruto toma mi rostro de manera suave pasando sus pulgares por mis labios y mirándome directamente a los ojos… azul contra gris_

 _-_ no ,.. para nada

-entonces que quieres de mi?

-te quiero toda hinata,.. te quiero solo para mi,

-y ella?

-yo te quiero a ti!

 _dicho eso me besa,… y yo le correspondo,.. comienza siento un beso dulce, siento como mi corazón de hincha, le creo! le crei! el me quiere! realmente me quiere,… yo necesito mas! también le quiero,.. no quiero que se valla, quiero estar con el,.. lo quiero,.. completo,.. ahora!_

 _paso mis brazos por su cuello profundizando el beso,… el pasa sus manos por mi torso asta mi cintura,.. sin despegarme de el,.. me tira en el suelo de mi cuarto, donde comienza a acariciarme,.. de una manera que jamás hizo kiba_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _son las 5 am de la madrugada,.. mi celular comienza a sonar,.. naruto y yo estamos abrazados en mi cama ,.. no puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer,.. su rostro esta tan relajado,. parece mas joven de lo que es,. trato de moverme pero el me abraza a un mas fuerte,.. necesito mi celular,.._

 _-_ naruto,.. me aplastas

-djnwrier

-naruto despierta!

-pffff,.. cinco minutos mas, por favor,….

-por amor a dios! naruto levántate!

 _naruto abre los ojos y me mira de una forma súper_

 _tierna,… tiene una enorme sonrisa,._

 _-_ no puedes imaginar lo hermosa que eres hinata y de lo mucho que te quiero,.

 _-_ dios mío! que hemos hecho?

-haha, tu sabes lo que hicimos!

-lo se lo se! pero tenemos que ir a la uni!, que van a decir mis padres! santo kami!

-tranquila,..

 _naruto se para y comienza a vestirse,. y yo apenada,.. igual comienzo a vestirme,.. porque me apeno? ya me ha visto ¬¬_

 _al colocarme la pijama,.. recuerdo que tengo que bañarme, siento que tengo su aroma impregnado por todo mi cuerpo,.. pero no puedo irme! y el?_

 _-_ naruto, pero que diran en tu casa! tu mama sabe donde estas?

-mi papa sabe que estoy aquí pero mi madre cree que estoy con sasuke,

-tu padre?!

-sii deberías ir a conocer a mis padres,.. ya sabes para hacerlo formal

-COMO PIENZAS EN ESO!,…

-shhh! alguien puede oírnos ;D

 _el ha terminado de vestirse,.. toma su celular y me abraza,._

 _-_ ha sido la noche mas especial de toda mi vida hinata, lo que paso no fue solo sexo, te apuesto todo lo que quieras,.. a que fue mas, despertar a tu lado fue lo mejor, tranquila, te veré abajo,..

 _me da un beso rápido y sale por la ventana de igual forma que cuando subió el árbol,… pero que demonios?!_

 _yo corro a bañarme y a vestirme, enserio no puedo creer que lo hicimos, pero,.. fue tan diferente a como estar con kiba, el solo hizo lo que quiso, pero naruto no, el se tomo su tiempo, fue tan tierno , sus besos, sus caricias, fue perfecto,. ya veo porque sakura esta tan loca ¬¬_

 _._

 _._

 _al bajar las escaleras mi familia tiene todo normal ,_

 _-_ buenos días hinata,..

 _me saluda mi padre,.. que esta desayunando tranquilamente con mama,.._

 _-_ y hanabi mama?

-esta dormida aun cielo

-y neji?

-se fue temprano, dijo que pasaría por tenten, ven,. siéntate, te preparare de desayunar

 _justo cuando disponía a sentarme en la mesa alguien toca la puerta_

 _-_ yo abro,.

 _mi padre se levante de la mesa para atender a quien sea quien sea , yo comienzo a desayunar mi cereal, cuando se escucha del vestibulo_

 _-_ haaaa naruto! buenos días!

-buenos días señor hyuga, esta hinata?

 _escucho la cucharada de cereal que tenia en la boca,.. mi mama hace cara de asco, cuando veo a naruto,.. con la misma ropa de anoche aparecerse en la cocina de mi casa junto a mi padre,… que carajos?!_

 _-_ a qui esta, no quieres algo de desayunar?

-noo no gracias señor

\- por favor,.. si quieres siéntate en la mesa, hinata ya casi termina

 _naruto se sienta en la mesa y mi mama le da un jugo de naranja,.. ellos están en su mundo, parece que realmente les agrada naruto ¬¬ válgame_

 _-_ buenos días preciosa

 _me da un beso en la mejilla y se comienza a tomar la bebida,.._

 _-_ que haces aquí?!

-´pase por ti, para irnos juntos,.. tengo la camioneta

\- es encerio?

-sii, mira,

-no! no me refiero a eso!

-hahaha vamos, deberás quieres que se enteren? además,.. esa era la idea original desde ayer, .. que? noo te gusto?

 _parece de repente un poco angustiado,.. que si no me gusto? realmente pregunta eso? esta loco!_

 _-_ noo! como crees, si me gusto,.. es solo que,.. enserio? estas aquí desayunando conmigo?!

-lo se , no es genial!,

 _termino de desayunar lo mas rápido que puedo,.. y salgo de mi casa con naruto, que me abre la puerta de la camioneta caballerosamente y me lleva a la universidad._

 **gracias por leer este cap,… :3 dejen reviews!**

 **además ,.. subiré un lemmon con lo que paso aquella noche mas pronto de lo que se imaginan!**

 **muchas muchas muchas gracias!**


	19. capitulo 18

**capitulo 18**

 **pov hinata**

 _no puedo creer lo que paso,.. realmente tuvimos sexo? el y yo?! que demonios!,… estaba ahora en dirección a la universidad en la camioneta de la madre de naruto y con el,.. es esta super fresco,_

 _me toma la mano y frota mis nudillos,.. y pensar que esas manos exploraron todo mi ser.._

-estas muy pensativa princesa,. todo bien?

-tus manos

-que tienen?

-con esas manos me tocaste,

-sii lose,. ahora es mano santa

-NARUTO!

-que?!

-dios!

-que? dime te molesta algo?

 _su rostro comienza a dar una expresión totalmente extraña, parece preocupado y alarmado, pero no es el problema_

 _-_ no es eso, es solo que no puedo creer que tu ,… y yo,….. tuviéramos sexo

-no tuvimos sexo,.. tu y yo hicimos el amor

-hehehe suena tonto,

-sii ya se que suena cursi y estúpido,.. que tu no lo sentiste igual?

-nunca pensé hacer esto tan rápido

-dime,.. se sincera,.. te arrepientes?

-por extraño que parezca,… no naruto, no me arrepiento,.

-entonces cual es tu molestia? no te gusto? oo no te toque como te gusta? oo

-no,.. no tranquilo, te digo, creo que fue un poco rápido eso es todo,

-si quieres, podemos esperar mas

-NOOO!

 _me siento asustada, lo tomo del brazo totalmente desquiciada y desesperada. Mi reacción asta a mi me sorprendió,.. naruto se asusto y paro en seco la camioneta_

-no! enserio,… aaaa…. carajo

-dime,..

-es que

-dime ,..

 _el se desabrocha el cinturón, y coloca su mano izquierda en mi muslo y la mano derecha en mi asiento,.. su rostro esta a una minima distancia, sus ojos detonan lujuria y amor,._

 _-_ na,.. naruto

-dime,. específicamente, que quieres,.

 _pasa su pulgar por la comisura de mis labios,_

 _-_ besame

-en donde?

-en mi cuello,

 _con mis dedos, los deslizo por mi cuello lentamente, y el pasa sus labios, solo el rose, siento su aliento, su aroma a hombre, tibio, me causa escalofríos,.._

 _-_ -aaaaaa,.. asi

 _comienza a succionar levemente mi piel,… dios! siii!_

 _justo cuando comienza a subirme la adrenalina, suena el teléfono de naruto, pero al parecer a el no le importa,.._

 _-_ tu,.. tu celular

-déjalo

\- puede ser algo importante,

-ya llamaran después

 _lo alejo de mi, el parece enojado y frustrado a mi reacción, me vuelve a mirar con esos ojos azules penetrantes,.. pero yo igual lo miro con suficiencia,. realmente le quiero, pero ese estúpido ruido no me deja concentrar,.. ¬¬ perdi la inspiración complemtamente_

 **pov naruto**

 _sentía el fino cuello de cisne de hinata,.. era tan blanca y suave, su aroma me volvía loco, la deseaba tanto, y por fin es mía,.. siento su pulso en mis labios, que se esta elevando, me encanta saber que puedo causarle esto,.._

 _cuando siento como suena mi celular,.. no me importa,. hinata es primero_

 _-_ tu,.. tu celular

-déjalo

\- puede ser algo importante,

-ya llamaran después

 _ella me toma de mis hombros y me separa de su piel, QUE?! PORQUE?!_

 _la miro a los ojos,.. siento el peso de su mirada en tono de reproche,. mmta madre ¬¬_

 _tomo el teléfono de mala gana mientras ella comienza a juguetear con la radio,.._

 _mientras miro la pantalla, le doy un usb de la guantera para que la coloque en la entrada del estéreo y pueda escuchar música,.. tiene algo de indie y de rock, tal vez pueda gustarle_

 _-_ diga?

-dobe, donde estas? kakashi te busca

-aaaaaa,.. no sabes que quiere?!

-dice que tiene la fechas y demás molestias para lo de tu fiesta,..

-vale entonces,.. te veo al rato

-claro,… suenas enojado

-acabas de cortar el rollo con mi novia idiota

-hahahahahahahahahahahaha

 _puedo escuchar como se rie y yo simplemente cuelgo, vuelvo a poner en marcha la camioneta, mientras ella busca una canción que le guste,.. coloca una canción que me encanta,.. creo que no tiene idea,.. coloco la primera y la observo_

 _-_ no te gusta foo fighter?

-esa es mi canción favorita sabes?

-everlong?

 _creo que es el mejor viaje a la uni de mi vida,.. hinata,.. everlong,.. bueno que mas puedo pedir,.._

 _al llegar a la universidad aparco en el estacionamiento , me bajo de la camioneta y le abro la puerta a hinata_

 _-_ gracias que galante

-todo por la dama..

 _ella me da una risita y me abraza,…_

 _-_ sabes, no se si sea buena idea que vallamos tan rápido, pero sabes, no me arrepiento de nada,…

 _me da un beso rápido en los labios y se va corriendo a su facultad, supongo que tiene clase,.._

-HEY DOBE! DESPIERTA!

 _sasuke llega con gaara,._

 _-_ naruto,. sasuke me comentaba que ya tenias a un dj?

-AAAA CLARO!

-kakashi te espera con los demás en el despacho de la directora dobe,

 _caminamos rumbo con la directora,.. le dimos la idea de mi tio,.. al parecer a ella no le parece tanto la presencia de killer bee, pero creo que resistirá,.._

 _shino trajo una lista de cosas que esta dispuesto a coperar con los demás,.. como una carpa gigantesca , shikamaru y los demás ingenieros ayudaran con el audio y las conexiones de luces ,fuu quiere encargarse de las decoraciones, ino de la distribución y demás de boletos, sakura quiere hacerse cargo de lo que se valla a consumir, en teoría , ya esta todo organizado,.. ahora solo falta la fecha X!_

-muy bien chicos, ahora tendremos que esto se realizara en 3 semanas! ahora,.. vallan a sus clases, luego les pasare el crédito

-credito?

 _esta vieja no deja de ser una tacaña ¬¬_

 **pov hinata,**

 _llegue corriendo a clase,.. al llegar esta el salón desolado, pero coloco mis cosas en mi pupitre,.. no importa, de todos modos puedo esperar,.. me coloco los audífonos y coloco realy to stard de arcade fire.. cuando siento una presencia, demonios, es el lic otsutsuki,_

 _-_ buenos días hinata, se te ve contenta,..

-es un buen dia, ahorita regreso

 _el me toma de mi brazo, me mira de forma inquisidora_

 _-_ con que fuiste lo suficiente valiente como para acusarme hee,..

-es algo que a usted le debería de importar poco

-tu crees, por esta chorrada tuya tuve que cambiar tu calificación

-entonces todos ganamos

 _me mete en el salón, y me aprisiona contra la pared,.. no! no espere!_

-sabes hinata,.. a mi no me gusta que las chicas sean tan prepotentes, aunque si difíciles,.. veo que te divertiste mucho anoche por lo que veo

-disculpe?!

 _rosa sus frios dedos por mi cuello , donde tengo la leve marca del chupetón de naruto_

 _-_ veo que ya tienes dueño, que lastima, realmente eres muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa diría yo

 _yo me alejo de el,.. pero que demonios le pasa_

 _-_ si usted sigue con esto, lo demandare por acoso sexual

\- de verdad crees que eso me asusta? crees que te creerán? ni siquiera te he tocado,.. aunque lo aria cuando tu me lo pidieses

-que?!

 _me empuja para estar en la misma posición anterior en la que el y yo estábamos hace rato,.. demonios! si me hace algo,…_

 _-_ sabes hinata, a mi me gustan las chicas testarudas y difíciles como tu…. _me toma del mentón y me obliga a verlo a sus fríos ojos grises-_ deja a ese niño con el que andas,.. mejor estate con un hombre como yo, puedo darte lo que quieras,.. dinero, una mejor nota, ropa, lo que quieras,,… es tuyo,… tan solo tienes que ser linda conmigo

 _me suelto de el y me alejo,.. lo miro recelosa,…_

-no toneri,.. no quiero nada tuyo, y para tu información , no soy la puta de nadie y me tienes que tener respeto, no soy de naruto, ni tuya ni de nadie, que te quede claro!

 _nos miramos recelosos, aquí hay mucha tención,.. justo a tiempo aparecen mis compañeros del salón y todos nos sentamos,.. toneri saca un libro y comienza a escribir en el pizarrón,.._

 _-_ muy bien chicos, espero que no tengan nada que hacer,.. pero quiero otra maqueta,.. es ta vez quiero que me hagan un hospital de alto nivel

-profesor pero nosotros,..

-no me interesa! quiero los planos en para dentro de 4 dias

 _comienzan los murmullos, parece que esta frustrado,.. demonios, ¬¬ si no reporto esto se volverá un problema,.. y necesito decírselo a naruto, espero que no explote o reaccione mal, pero realmente necesito que lo sepa,. prefiero que no haya malos entendidos_

 _mientras da las explicaciones para el proyecto completamente fuera de lugar, llega a la puerta del salón rock lee,.. que extraño -_-_

 _-_ buenos días profesor,.. me permite darle una información a mis compañeros?

-sii siii claro

 _toneri se sienta en el escritorio con jesto de aburrimiento,. lee trae consigo mas folletos, ojala sea algo interesante_

 _-_ buenas tardes compañeros ingenieros,. como algunos sabran soy rock lee de psicología y ciencias sociales, vengo a entregarles una cordial invitación a la primera fiesta masiva SUPER INTENSA! DE LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO! - _comienza a pasar los folletos,.. en los cuales, nos invita dentro de 3 semanas,. es encerio?! 3 semanas?! con esta puñetera tarea no podre asistir! como cree!_

 _-_ compañeros,.. muchas gracias, todo lo que se junte sera justamente para nuestra fiesta y para crear un nuevo centro recreativo para nosotros,..

 _aaaaaaaaaa,… ¬¬_

 _ **disculpa por tener mi fic abandonado,.. pinki promise que no lo dejare a medias! IM NOT DEAD! estoy siempre al pendiente y ya casi llega el fic a 4,000 vistas! *u* kiaaaa que emoción! muchísimas gracias por leer,**_


	20. capitulo 19

**capitulo 19**

 **pov naruto**

 _estaba en clase de derecho constitucional, el prof kakashi estaba dando la clase del dia,. pero no podía concentrarme, tengo la presencia de hinata en cada poro de mi, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus palabras, sus gemidos… VAMOS NARUTO! CONSENTRATE!,_

 _-_ entonces señores, es asi como debemos tener en cuenta los siguientes puntos,…

 _siento que la clase es completamente ajena pero realmente debo concentrarme, he estado retrasado ,. siento una vibración y es mi celular, disimuladamente lo escondo,_

 _al salir de clase puedo ver que es un mensaje de hinata, me pregunto que sera?_

 _naruto, necesito platicarte de algo, me estoy preocupando y necesito un consejo,_

 _hinata recivido: 10:30am_

 _algo que le preocupa? me pregunto que sera?,…_

 _al salir del edificio ella esta con sakura,.. me pregunto que pasara?_

 _-_ hinata esto no me parece , tienes razón hay que hablar con las autoridades,..

-princesa que sucede?

-yo,,… los dejare solos,

 _sakura se va,.. y hinata se ve seriamente furiosa, que le sucederá?_

-naruto, debo decirte algo

-dime

\- mi profesor me esta molestando,…

 **pov hinata**

-estas molestando a mi novia?

-disculpa,.. quien es ud?

-bien me conoce señor,.. nos hemos visto aquí ,

-le recuerdo que tu eres un estudiante, uno problemático por asi decir

 _naruto me trajo a mi salón rápidamente después de que le comente que toneri a estado molestándome,.. demonios no es la reacción que debió tomar, la testosterona se esta acumulando en este lugar,….. vale madre_

 _naruto esta enfrente de toneri de forma retorica, no hay estudiantes, pero esto realmente se esta pasando de la raya.._

-yo se en que me estoy metiendo, te pido que la dejes en paz o

-o que? no se si lo sepas pero tu novia es una arrastrada,..

-disculpa?

-claro! no le dijiste como tratas de llamar mi atención moviendo tus caderas cuando llego? o usando esos jeans ajustados que dejan verte el culo

 _naruto entro al punto de la cólera,.. esta apunto de darle un golpe y yo lo detengo de su chamarra_

 _-_ naruto vasta!

-no! como cree que puede hablarte de esa manera!

-salgamos! no vale la pena!

-entonces dejas que este pendejo de hable de esa forma!?

-naruto por favor!

-y asi quieres que te defienda?

 _naruto se resiste, toneri sudo frio por un momento, me toma de mi muñeca y me saca del salón,.. corremos por los pasillos mientras siento como me arrastra por los corredores, asta llegar a la biblioteca de la facultad,.. entre los estantes , en la parte mas remota del resinto,._

 _-_ como me dices eso?! realmente te estas insinuando?

-que?! estas mal! como crees que yo aria eso?!

-no se porque lo defendiste?!

-no lo defendí! si seguías así te ivan a expulsar!

-no me hubiera importado

-a mi si! como crees! estas mal no debemos de golpearlo!

-entonces que querías que hiciera?! que le agradeciera?! ese estúpido se esta pasando de listo contigo

-yo lo se

-entonces?

-no debes de reaccionar así!

-entonces como reacciono? he?!

-no me estas entendiendo,..

-entonces explícame! que quieres que haga! como no quieres que me enfurezca! hinata eres mi novia! debo de protegerte!

 _siento como le estamos dando vueltas al asunto y no llegamos a nada, el se esta enojando y yo igual, este no era el punto!_

 _-_ yo buscaba que me apoyaras! no irle a reclamar! no puedes dejarlo todo al aire así nadamas! que tal si lo golpeas y te expulsan! quien sabe si te volverán a recibir en otra universidad

-no me importaría, si fuera con tal de protegerte

-es que no lo entiendes! naruto no lo des todo por mi!

-pero de que hablas?! que crees que yo no lo aria?!

-no no debes de hacerlo! yo no lo aria!, naruto,..

 _naruto esta perplejo, creo que lo que dije realmente lo hirió, pero es lo que realmente pienso, por mas que lo quiera,.. por mas que,.. dios, lo admito, lo ame, …..como podría seguir sin ser yo? no puedo dejarlo todo por alguien, donde estaría yo? yo no quiero necesitar a nadie, yo quiero amarlo.._

 _tomo su rostro,.. se ve realmente adolorido, asta que punto me quiere este chico? asta que punto lo quiero yo a el? asta que punto me quiero ami? porque no pensé en esto antes,.. porque solo piensa en mi? por que no piensa en el?_

 _sus ojos detonan tristesa, me siento como la mierda… pero no quiero dejarlo asi, tengo que decírselo,.. si no no podremos seguir con esto, no quiero que me necesite,.. quiero que me ame_

 _-_ naruto, mírame a los ojos

 _el me obedece,.. sus ojos azules tan profundos,.._

 _-_ te diré algo que jamás se lo dije a nadie en mi vida,.. haz echo que sienta esto por ti en tan poco tiempo,.. naruto namizake, yo te amo,.. en mi vida he amado a alguien.

 _el me abraza por la cintura,.. su rostro se oculta en mi hombro y yo correspondo al abrazo,.._

 _-_ de verdad me amas hinata?

-si … si te amo

-pero?

-no naruto , no hay pero, pero debo ser muy clara contigo,. yo no me entrego a ti

_que?

 _su cuerpo se tensa,.. demonios,._

 _-_ que quieres decir con eso

-naruto,.. yo no me entregare a ti al 100%,.. si te amo,. pero yo no quiero que me necesites,..

-como puedes decirme eso! yo soy completamente tuyo! no lo entiendes?!

-lo siento,.. pero yo no puedo darte tanto,.. donde quedo yo?

-somos nosotros!

-no! yo,.. yo no quiero eso!,

-entonces no me amas?

-tambien me amo a mi misma naruto,.. pero por favor,.. no quiero que me controles,. ni mucho menos quiero controlarte, no eres una bestia a la cual pueda domar! eres una persona,.. tienes sueños , no quiero que por mi, por tu completa entrega truncar tus metas,… naruto yo no quiero un romance tórrido donde nuestra entrega sea tan grande que no pueda vivir sin ti!,…

 _se separa de mi,.. su mirada esta rota,.. que tan frágil es su corazón? asta que control me dio de sus sentimientos?_

 _-_ entonces que quieres hinata? no puedes amarme de la misma manera que yo te amo?

-yo solo puedo amarte como yo puedo amarte,..

 _nos miramos de forma distante,.. he roto su corazón completamente,.. me deja una sensación extraña,.. el brillo de sus ojos al mirarme no esta,.. demonios! que he hecho?_

 _-_ muy bien hinata,.. comprendo,.. yo, yo te dare tu espacio

 _naruto se va sin decirme nada,.. me deja sola en la biblioteca,.. acabamos de romper? asi de simple? no se en que estamos,… dios,.. tengo unas ganas enormes de llorar_

 **pov naruto**

 _salgo de la biblioteca de la facultad de ingeniería lo mas rápido que puedo,.. mi teléfono esta sonando pero ya no me importa,.. nada mas me importa,.._

 _subo a la camioneta y tiro mi celular en el lugar mas recóndito, no estoy para nadie,.. acciono el vehículo y conduzco a cualquier lugar recóndito, me da igual,.._

 _como pudo decirme eso? que de eso no se trata el amor? de entrega? o solo fue una ilucion? pero ella se entrego a mi hayer?! como pudo pasar esto si estábamos tan bien los dos? sii tiene razón, fuimos demasiado rápido, pero dijo que me ama! ella me ama! …. pero,… no como yo la amo a ella,.. ella no quiere que la necesite, pero,.. haaaa!_

 _me estoy saliendo de la ciudad,.. necesito pensar,. tal vez sasuke tenia razón,.. tal vez fue demasiado pronto para estar con alguien ,.. pero,.. ella,… hinata porque?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	21. capitulo 20

**capitulo 20**

 **pov hinata**

 _han pasado dos semanas despues de que naruto y yo rompimos,.. cada dia me siento mas y mas triste,… toneri cada dia se vuelve mas y mas insoportable,.. no deja de recordarme que el me dejo,_

 _cada vez que esta aquí sus clases son mas y mas insoportables, dejándonos demaciada tarea de la que de por si uno puede,.._

 _ya no duermo bien,… ni siquiera quiero tocar mis discos ni el tocadiscos,.. tiene recuerdos de el,.. es doloroso, lo extraño,.. ya no me llama, ni yo a el, creo que desde un principio esto no podía darse,.. somos tan diferentes, pero no por la personalidad, si no por lo que queríamos._

 _-_ hinata,.. oye

-mm

\- te volviste a dormir en el suelo?

-no

-entonces por que tienes ese aspecto?

-nada mas

-como que nada mas?! dime algo! esto tiene que tener una explicación!

-no la hay

-dime! habla!

-no

 _sakura se desespera,.. cada dia esta mas enojona y habla aun mas,… pero, no importa,.. siento como una pared transparente se construye entre las dos,.. siento que no puedo hablar con ella, no siento que entienda,.. ella esta tan acaudalada con sasuke, que me diría algo como *pero amar a alguien es entrega total! el se entrego a ti!* o algo por el estilo,. no quiero encerrar a naruto solo para mi, el debe realizarse en la vida, el tiene un sueño, objetivos, metas,… y por quererme no lograrlas,.. es triste,… yo no dejaría mi vida ni mi carrera para complacerlo,.. yo lo amo tanto,.. que no seria capas de cortarle las alas,..el amor debe hacerte crecer como persona,. demonios,.._

 _lo extraño tanto,.._

 _._

 _._

 _me siento tan sola_

 _._

 _._

 _-_ muy bien chicos,.. espero que tengan ya casi lista su maqueta,.. la quiero para el viernes

-oiga profesor,.. pero el viernes es la fiesta de las facultades!

-no me importa,.. una estúpida y ridícula fiesta no es importante!,.. o que? prefieres un dia de fiesta,.. o reprobar en mi clase y no titularte?

 _pfff,.. toneri esta de pesado con un chico de clase,.. cada dia esta mas insoportable_

 _-_ señorita hyuga,.. podría alimentarnos con sus amplios conocimientos y pasar a resolver la siguiente ecuación?

 _tomo el plumón y prosigo a realizar su,.. (probablemente imposible de resolver) ecuación_

 **pov naruto,**

 _desde que hinata y yo dejamos de hablar,.. he tenido tiempo para pensar,…_

 _yo no amaba a shion después de todo,.. era mi trofeo,.. dejarla a ella no me dolio como tal, creo que fue mas mi dignidad que nada,.. pero estar sin hinata me ha hecho reflexionar,.._

 _que es el verdadero amor? que lo que yo sentía por ella no era amor? entonces,.. que sentía por hinata?,.. estar con ella era especial, estar música con ella era diferente, era como si la música hablara y expresara todo por ella, su lado seductor y su pasión.._

 _-_ naruto,.. idiota concéntrate! esos papeles son importantes!

 _el viejo pervertido me golpea la cabeza, porque estuve apunto de manchar unos importantes papeles,.. empecé a trabajar con el en su empresa,.. para empezar a "foguearme" como el dice . tal vez, para distraerme de la idea de ella,.. no lo se,.._

 _-_ haz estado muy flojo,… que ocurre?

-oye viejo,.. puedo , hacerte una pregunta?

-si es sobre mi novela erótica? ,.

-no, no!,. No es sobre eso

-entonces?

-para ti que es el amor?

-el amor? ha! a que viene esa pregunta?

\- creí,.. creía que el amor, era ser el uno para el otro,.. era entregarse y compartir,..

-bueno,.. porque lo preguntas?

-rompí con mi novia por eso,.. porque, ella no quería,..

-no quería coger contigo?

-ESO ATI NO TE INCUMBE!

-entonces te acostaste con ella?!

-ok platícame

 _yo le conté todo a mi tio,.. desde que la conocí,.. asta aquel dia en la biblioteca,.._

 _-_ valla chico,.. encontraste a una en un millón,.. no puedo creer que te quiera

-a que te refieres

-cuantos años tiene?

-tiene 19

-piensa como una mujer de 30.

-que?

-mira,.. ella , creo que tiene el pensamiento mas inteligente que he visto en alguien de su edad y que tu.. como me la platicas, ella sabe lo que quiere,.. es de esas chicas que difícilmente están con cualquiera,.. y supongo que puedo explicártelo

-muy bien, entonces dime

-creo , que ella no cree en el amor que te pinta la sociedad,.. ella quiere algo diferente

-que quiere?

\- bueno,.. tu que crees

-no lo se,..

-y bueno, tu que quieres de ella? quieres que ella se entregue a ti completamente?

-no,.. no lo se,.. creo que si

-entonces,.. estas mal naruto, tienes un mal concepto de lo que es estar con alguien,..

-lo que pasa,.. es que,. siento que la amo,.. y ella me dijo que me amaba

-pero?

\- ella dijo, que no quería retenerme,.. por lo de la pelea con su profesor,..

-entonces,.. ella si te ama como dice,..

 _el viejo se para y sale de la oficina,.. me ha dejado con muchas dudas,.. pero también algo en que pensar,… necesito reflexionar,.. y saber,.. que es lo que yo quiero realmente,…_

 **pov hinata,.**

 _camino por la ciudad ,.. no tengo puestos mis audífonos,.. siento que toda la música empezó a tener un significado diferente desde que empecé a estar con el,.._

 _sakura esta empeñada en que soy una idiota por n o estarle rogando a naruto,.. no quiero rogarle,.. si lo amo, pero tengo amor propio también.._

 _al llegar a casa,.. mi familia esta cenando tranquilamente,.._

 _-_ hinata! hija! ven a cenar

-no, gracias

-no tienes hambre?

-no

 _subo a mi cuarto,.. y me encierro.. me recuesto en el piso y comienzo a llorar,.. realmente lo extraño demasiado,.. realmente quiero estar con el!, quiero estar en sus brazos!, quiero escucharlo todo el día!,_

 _lloro y desahogo todo lo que tengo en mi interior,… yo realmente no quería necesitarlo,.. estar con el me hacia sentir acompañada,.. me hacia sentir amada!, .. realmente que mierdas me pasa!,… ._

 _._

 _._

 _pasa la semana realmente tranquila,.. mi mundo volvió a ser gris,.. el le daba colores a mi entorno,.. no lo he visto,, ni el me ha buscado,.. creo que asi se dio mi primer romance "serio".._

 _la fiesta ha estado a vapor desde entonces,… se detona que es la mayor fiesta de todas,.._

 _supongo que,.. no importara mucho,…_

 _._

 _._

 _es jueves ,.he podido terminar el trabajo de toneri,.. así que decido presentárselo antes para no tener que estar aquí el viernes,… llego mucho mas tarde , para que nadie vea que estoy haciendo esto, si no me tacharían de nerd o chupamedias_

 _-_ valla,.. señorita hinata, me honra con su presencia, que sucedió con el idiota de su novio?

-le traje mi trabajo,..

 _el lo revisa,.. que extraño,.. esta raro,.. no me esta dando un buen presentimiento,…_

 _-_ valla,.. que buena maqueta,.. sabes,… merece un 7

-vale

-pero,.. podría subir a 10 sabes? y así,.. exentarías mi materia

-que bien,.. pero sabe,,.

 _siento como su brazo se aferra a mi,.. me hiere!, demonios,…!_

 _con su peso me tira al suelo,… siento como su cuerpo comienza a cubrirme,.. con una se sus manos toma mis muñecas,.. estoy inmovilizada,.. siento como con la otra,.. la pasa de forma asquerosa por mi torso,.. comienza a oler mi cuello,.._

 _-_ señorita hinata es usted una perra desenfrenada en selo,.. pero yo le quitare las ganas,.. te are olvidar a naruto!

 _su mano desgarra mi blusa dejándome en brazzier expuesta a el,.. me mira como una presa,.. kami,.. ayúdame,.. naruto NARUTO SALVAME!_

 **POV NARUTO**

 _no se que mierdas hago aquí,…_

 _estaba en el árbol del campus,.. cuando vi a hinata,.. al verla sentí como mi cuerpo daba un vuelco, algo tiene, su cabello esta opaco, y parece que bajo de peso,.. sus delgados brazos cargan una maqueta monumentalmente enorme,.._

 _instintivamente ,la sigo, no puedo seguir así,.. la quiero,.. la amo!,… subo a una distancia un poco separada de ella, para evitar darle problemas,.. tal vez,.. si estoy siendo acosador,.. pero … necesito verla,.._

 _ella entra a su salón,. y yo espero un momento…. me voy? oo me quedo?,… no lo se,.._

 _me planto en frente de la puerta,… estoy a punto de tocar el pica porte,.. pero siento que algo me detiene,.. no,.. no la busques,… que tal si ella no quiere verme?,. Siento como mi brazo se baja .. no,.. no puedo,…_

 _bajo mi mano,.. y comienzo a escuchar,.._

-valla,.. señorita hinata, me honra con su presencia, que sucedió con el idiota de su novio?

-le traje mi trabajo,..

 _el lo revisa,.. que extraño,.. esta raro,.. no me esta dando un buen presentimiento,…_

 _-_ valla,.. que buena maqueta,.. sabes,… merece un 7

-vale

-pero,.. podría subir a 10 sabes? y asi,.. exentarías mi materia

-que bien,.. pero sabe,

 _entonces se escucha un golpe seco,.. como si alguien callera,… puedo escuchar a hinata empezar a dar grititos.. dios ecesito ayudarla! tomo el picaporte pero al parecer esta atascado! MIERDA!_

-señorita hinata es usted una perra desenfrenada en selo,.. pero yo le quitare las ganas,.. te are olvidar a naruto!

 _no puedo contener mi cólera,.. tomo vuelo y tiro una patada a la puerta , rompiendo el picaporte, y azotando la puerta,…,_

 _y ahí esta otra vez la ecena,.._

 _pero esta vez,.. hinata, esta sometida y este cerdo,.._

 _camino rápidamente,. Y suelto una patada en su cara,.. fácil ya que están en el suelo,. por inersia el se cae hacia atrás,.. y yo tomo a hinata,.. esta pálida,.. tiembla,.. sus ojos están lejos de si,… como pudo hacerle esto? PORQUE NO ESTUBE A SU LADO?!_

 _me quito la camisa y se la pongo ,.. ella abraza la prenda mientras yo volteo a verlo,.. el se toma el rostro,.. que esta lleno de sangre.._

-VALLA VALLA! SI QUE TIENES LO HUEVOS PARA LLEGAR A INTERRUMPIR HEEE!

\- NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A HINATA!

-ELLA ME PROBOCO!,.. ELLA LLEGO A QUI OFRECIENDOSE! POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES,.. ELLA ES UNA ZORRA!

 _me niego a creerle,.. no! ella no! hinata no me aria esto!,.. al mirarla, tiene la mirada perdida,.. como estaba shion,.. esta asustada,.. pero no dice nada}_

 _vamos hinata! por favor dime algo! por favor,…_

 _-NARUTO!_


	22. capitulo 21

**CAPITULO 21**

 **pov hinata**

 _toneri estaba enzima mío,.. siento como recorre con su mano mi cuerpo,.. cuando de la nada, siento como empieza a fluir la sangre de su nariz por una patada,.. el se quita de mi y naruto me levanta y me coloca su camisa para cubrirme,.. hoooo gracias kami!, si existes ahora soy devota tuya!,… naruto esta aquí!, naruto realmente esta aquí! dios!_

-VALLA VALLA! SI QUE TIENES LO HUEVOS PARA LLEGAR A INTERRUMPIR HEEE!

\- NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A HINATA!

-ELLA ME PROBOCO!,.. ELLA LLEGO A QUI OFRECIENDOSE! POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES,.. ELLA ES UNA ZORRA!

 _zorra? dios! que le ocurre! yo no hice nada de eso! yo no me le estoy ofreciendo! pero no reacciono,.. el me voltea a ver,.. tiene furia,.. pero igual miedo,.. al igual que yo,.. es ahora o nunca,.. si no puedo decírselo jamás lo are!_

 _-NARUTO! …_

 _el se inmuta,.. esta estático,.. sus ojos están llenos de furia,…_

 _-_ naruto,.. yooo,… yo no hice nada! naruto yo te amo! soy incapaz! de verdad

 _siento como sus brazos me rodean,… siiii, esta sensación,.. como pudo ser,… en sus brazos siento paz,… dios como pude ser tan estúpida,.._

 _-_ CREES QUE TE SAFARAS TAN FACIL MALDITO MONSTRUO?!

 _toneri golpea a naruto tan fuerte que lo tira,.. y yo salgo empujada,.. golpeándome el rostro con una banca,.. mi ojo me duele,.. mierda,… con el otro ojo puedo ver a naruto y a toneri golpeándose mano limpia en el suelo,.. ambos están sumamente empatados,.. pero por el golpe que le dio a naruto en su boca parece darle un aspecto peor que el que tiene toneri,..con dificultad me puedo levantar,.._

-QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

 _el profesor asuma entra justo a tiempo cuando toneri tenia en el piso a naruto,…_

 _-_ PROFESOR TONERI! QUE ES ESTO?! ESTA ATACANDO A UN ESTUDIANTE?!

 _toneri se quita de enzima de naruto,.. este a su vez se levanta de forma pesada,.. limpiándose la sangre de la boca,…_

 _-_ LICENCIADO! PUEDO EXPLICARLO!

-SIII EL PROFESOR TONERI ESTABA GOLPEANDO A NARUTO!

 _todos me voltean a ver,.. yo corro a abrazar a naruto,.. y el corresponde al abrazo,… por fin,.. me siento segura,.. otra vez en sus brazos.._

 _´por fin…_

 _no estoy sola_

 _el profesor asuma nos mira de forma sorpresiva,.. yo con la camisa de naruto,.. y toneri visiblemente enojad y sorprendido, lógicamente lo cacharon en el peor momento,.._

 _asuma se acerca de forma tranquila y paso lo que jamás creímos ver…_

 **pov naruto**

 _toneri y yo nos golpeamos en el suelo ,.. la pelea es tórrida por puño que le propino el me da uno a mi,. estamos mano a mano,. pero el toma ventaja y se coloca enzima mío propinándome un golpe en la boca,.._

 _-_ QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

 _el odiota se queda perplejo,.. yo volteo a ver a hinata, tiene la mitad de su cara con sangre,.. que demonios le paso?! se le ve un poco hinchado,.. con dificultad comienza a pararse_

-PROFESOR TONERI! QUE ES ESTO?! ESTA ATACANDO A UN ESTUDIANTE?!

\- LICENCIADO! PUEDO EXPLICARLO!

 _toneri se levanta y yo igual.. puedo estar de pie,. no me golpeo tanto como parece,.. genial!,.._

-SIII EL PROFESOR TONERI ESTABA GOLPEANDO A NARUTO!

 _todos volteamos a ver a hinata,.. se ve furiosa, pero me soprende que aya reaccionado,.. esto debe de ser muy traumatico , ella me mira,.. me busca, y me abraza,.. sus brazos se aferran a mi cintura y unde su rostro en mi pecho,.. el tibio de su cuerpo,.. toda ella,.. ella si me extraño,. siento como tiemblan sus brazos y yo correspondo su abrazo,…_

 _en eso el profesor toneri se acerca de forma rápida._

 _._

 _Y GOLPEA DE LA FORMA MAS FUERTE QUE EN MI VIDA E VISTO! demonios! el profesor asuma tiene unas manoplas_

 _pero que carajos?!_

 _hinata y yo quedamos perplejos ante lo que paso,… hinata se asusta y me abraza mas fuerte,… siento que me va a sacar el desayuno_

-bueno,.. el profesor toneri agredio y golpeo a hinata , pero tu y yo la defendimos,.. verdad?... VERDAD?

 _hinata y yo asentimos de forma asustada,.. dios de mi vida,.. el si que da miedo,…._

 _-_ bien!,… entonces,.. llamare a la policía para que se lleven a este imbécil…

.

.

.

 _estamos en la oficina de la vieja tsunade,… estamos otra vez en problemas,.. ojala y no me expulsen,.. a hinata se la llevaron en una ambulancia,.. esto si que es perfecto,.._

 _la cara se me comenzó a inchar,.. ptm…_

 _-_ naruto… la directora quiere verte

-gracias shizume

 _al entrar,.. esta la policía , kakashi, asuma y la vieja tsunade… bien,.. asumiré las consecuencias…_

 _-_ sientate hijo,.. soy el oficial de policía óbito uchiha,.. puedes decirme que paso?

 _volteo a ver a asuma y el me mira de forma amenazadora,.. verga!_

 _-_ estaba en el edificio de arquitectura hablando con el profesor asuma,. cuando estuche un ruido muy fuerte, al ver que pasaba vi al profesor toneri agrediendo a hinata, entonces me meti a defenderla con el profesor asuma

-ve oficial? mi alumno solo defendió a la señorita como dijo el profesor asuma

-el acusado no dijo lo mismo licenciado

-sii tiene razón, no dijo lo mismo PORQUE OVIAMENTE ESTA TRATANDO DE DEFENDER SU CUELLO

 _el oficial tomo nota de mi declaración y se retiro ,.. creo que el profesor no volverá a acercarse mas,_

 _cuando se va,… kakashi cierra las puertas,.. y quedamos a solas la vieja tsunade y yo.._

 _-_ bueno naruto,.. te pedí que no volvieras a pelearte , recuerdas?

-lo se

-volvemos a lo de tu actitud

-si

-pero sabes,.. dejare pasar esto,…

-QUE!? NO ME EXPULSARAS?!

-ese profesor tiene varias quejas de acoso a mas de una alumna , incluyendo a tu novia,.

-hinata,…. no se si es mi novia

-sabes,.. ella me rogo para que no te expulsara,

-enserio?

\- no se que le hiciste,.. pero haz sacado lo mejor de esa chica,.. y ella de ti, organizaste la mayor y mas barata fiesta, y que ella, hablara,..

\- tal vez,.. pero no se si,.. no se sii quiera volver conmigo

-eso el tiempo lo dirá,.. pero recuerda, todo pasa por algo naruto..

 _salgo de la oficina,.. me arde la cara,… fuera esta mi padre,.. al verme,.. me da un abrazo fraternal_

 _-_ muy bien hijo,.. estoy orgulloso de ti

-mama sabe?

-sii,.. de seguro te espera una reprimenda épica,.. pero estamos orgullosos de ti

-gracias,…

 _-_ que bueno que lo golpeaste dobe! no quedaste tan mal!

 _sasuke estaba ahí con sakura,.. ambos se alegran de verme bien,.. tan solo me falta ella,…_

 _al llegar a casa,… dicho y echo mi madre me dio una reprimenda… de todos modos,.. supongo que, me fue bien,,…._

 **pov hinata.**

 _habían llegado paramédicos a revisar ya que se dio la llamada de heridos a la policía,.. pfff, ¬¬ que molesto , no es para tanto, siii el asqueroso de toneri me toco, pero no fue algo de lo que no haya sentido ya con kiba,_

 _cuando los paramédicos se fueron,.. sakura me esperaba afuera de la universidad, yo aun llevaba la camisa de naruto_

-valla jaleo que armo por ti

-lo se

-y como te encuentras?

-bien,.. sigo viva

-eso es lo que cuenta,… pero,

-lo extraño mucho

-se nota

 _sakura me abraza de forma fraternal,.. a ella igual la extrañaba, estaba tan ensimismada que no me daba cuenta que realmente necesitaba a mi mejor amiga,_

 _después de ello, ella me lleva a comer helado al centro comercial,.._

 _-_ sasuke y su padre se lo llevaron a casa,.. espero que no le pase nada,..

-yo espero lo mismo

-y bien

-y bien que?

-como vamos a ir vestidas?

-a donde quieres ir?

-como que a donde quiero ir!, hinata es la mayor fiesta del año! todos estarán ahí! TODOS!

-no se si quiero ir, además no tengo con quien ir, y ni siquiera tengo boletos,..

 _sakura me da unos boletos,_

-bien,.. creo que la guerrera tiene que ir por su princeso xD

\- no crees que debería de ser al revés?

-bueno,… no se tu que opines, pero tengo un celular con saldo, el auto de mi sasuke y dinero

-tienes 500$?

-tanto?!

-necesito el mejor sistema de sonido, un adaptador,.. y mi disco de Love at First Sting

-que? tus discos de viejitos? xD

-tu obedece!

-hahaha ya extrañaba a la hinata parlanchina

-el amor nos hace idiotas,.. y are la mayor idiotez que en mi vida he hecho,..

-mas grande que dormite en el suelo?

-aaa,… si!

-perfecto! te conseguiré una almohada,.. se te empieza a hacer joroba

-que? nooo,… aremos una idiotez en nombre de naruto, y te necesito a ti! y aaammm, sasuke tiene auto?

.

.

.

.

 _conseguí que mi tocadiscos tocara en unas bocinas que compre en la tienda de empeño del centro comercial, me compre un hermoso vestido vintaje violeta al mejor estilo de Sandy olsson de grease pero mas corto ,.. demonios! ojala y naruto aprecie la reverenda idiotez que pienso hacer por el,…._

 **pov naruto**

 _me duele la cara,.. pero gracias al bistec en mi cara, ahora parezco humano, estoy en mi cuarto recostado mirando al infinito,.. tal vez, debería hablar con hinata, la amo y estoy dispuesto a aceptarla con todo y términos, ella se a adaptado a mi ahora me toca a mi,… pienso seriamente en bajar a comer algo,_

 _es viernes y al parecer no podre asistir a mi propia fiesta de la universidad, que triste , bueno no importa,.._

 _justo cuando pensaba en pararme por un sándwich se escuchan muchas piedritas en mi ventana,.. al asomarme, veo el auto de sasuke, pero que extraño,…_

 _no esta sasuke_

 _de ahí sale sakura y hinata,.. pero que carajos?_

 _hinata se sube al techo del auto con una enorme bocina , afuera sobre el cofre esta su tocadiscos,.. sakura coloca un disco de vinilo sobre, el, prende algo en el auto de sasuke y pone la aguja del tocadiscos,.._

 _hinata levanta la bocina sobre su cabeza y comienza a sonar una canción,.. es tranquila,_

 _Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there_

 _If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again_

 _hinata me trajo serenata,.. no se que pensar, estoy jodidamente alagado, quiero reir, estoy sumamente feliz, hinata si me ama, me ama de todos modos,.. a pesar de todo,.._

 _mi madre sale toda enojada por el volumen del sonido,.. pero cuando ve que es hinata,.. no sabe que hacer,.. xD_

 _yo salgo por la ventana , llego al techo y bajo por el tubo de la cañería,. y corro hacia hinata,.. ella con dificultad baja_

 _corremos uno a otro y yo la atrapo entre mis brazos,.. la giro entre mi eje,.._

 _no puedo estar mas feliz que ahora,.._

 _la beso,.._

 _esta ella otra vez entre mis brazos,.._

 _sentir sus labios,.. llenos de amor, necesidad, y pasión_

 _-_ NARUTO ENTRA A LA CASA ESTAS CASTIGADO!

 _hinata regresa a su lado divertido,.. me suelta y me jala de la ropa,.. sakura mete todo el equipo de sonido de forma torpe a dentro del auto de sasuke, se mete en el asiento del conductor mientras hinata me arrastra a la parte trasera del auto, sakura enciende el auto y arrancamos de forma estrepitosa y a toda velocidad_

 _mi madre esta eufórica xD me acaba de robar mi novia,…_

 _._

 _._

 _-_ minato! naruto escapo! estaba castigado!

-lo se,..

-no piensas hacer nada?!

\- kushina,.. déjalo :3

 _ **lose lose, tengo una obsesión con scorpions y "que digan lo que quieran" hahaha gracias por leer , enjoy it!**_

 _ **conti,….**_

 _ **pd: la canción que le dedica hinata a naruto se llama still loving you del disco**_ _ **Love at First Sting**_ _ **de scorpions,..**_


	23. capitulo 22

**episodio 22**

 **pov hinata**

-hinata realmente te estas volviendo loca

-cállate y conduce!

-lo digo enserio!, demonios, esa bocina fue demasiado cara, cuando crees que la volverás a usar? NUNCA!

-DIOS SAKURA! ES AQUÍ A LA IZQUIERDA TE PASASTE!

 _sakura conduce pésimo,.. acabamos haciendo que sasuke nos ayudara con los cables de su preciado bora gli 2008_

 _al llegar a casa de naruto, bajo corriendo mientras sakura empieza a sacar mi tocadiscos, demonios despues de esto dudo mucho que pueda volver a usarla,.. lastima_

 _tomo unas piedras que están en su patio y comienzo a tirarlas a su ventana,.. creo que funciona ya que comienzo a ver como se mueven las cortinas, corro para poder subirme al techo del auto,.. sasuke me matara por esto._

 _al estar arriba, tomo la bocina, dios si que esta pesada, sakura me da la señal y yo la sostengo encima de mi cabeza,.. el me observa,.. kiaaa! super pena!_

 _su rostro esta radiante_

 _sabia que scorpions funcionaria!_

Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there

If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again

-STILL LOVING YOU NARUTO!

 _creo que no me escucha, pero la que si lo escucha es su madre,.. demonios,.. se escucha como sale eufórica,.. los vecinos también están saliendo,. la madre de naruto se para afuera de la casa, pero al verme no sabe que hacer, creo que no se la cree que yo le traiga serenata a su hijo_

 _cuando veo naruto se salió de su cuarto por el techo, esta loco! bueno yo igual, creo que es el momento cúspide._

 _-_ VAMOS HINATA! VE POR EL!

 _siii! dejo la bocina encima del techo y bajo con dificultad,.. lo veo corriendo hacia a mi,. abre sus brazos,.. no puedo evitarlo, salto a el, y el me atrapa_

 _no puedo ser mas feliz que en este momento,_

 _me abraza y me da vueltas en sus brazos, y nos besamos,.. dios lo extrañaba tanto_

 _-_ NARUTO ENTRA A LA CASA ESTAS CASTIGADO!

 _mierda!, lo tomo de la manga y lo jalo para entrar corriendo, kushina nos comienza a perseguir pero yo lo meto a la parte trasera del auto , todos los cables están arrumbados por aquí y por haya , sakura arranca el auto y salimos a toda velocidad, estamos conduciendo como locos,_

 _al entrar a la avenida principal, bajamos la velocidad, naruto y yo estamos como gatos asustados en la parte tracera,_

 _-_ jesus! naruto tu madre es aterradora,.. bueno ya podemos regalarnos,. Tengo que ir por sasuke-kun, la fiesta aun no comienza, pero, supongo que uds necesitan hablar

 _sakura conduce, y naruto y yo estamos abrazados de la forma mas incomoda por la forma en que nos metimos al auto y por todo el cablero_

 _-_ ese no es tu tocadiscos?

-haaaa no quiero verlo

-pero,.. y tu música?

-ya no importa,

-disculpa

-no te preocupes,.. esta bien, ya conseguiré otra

 _nos vemos a los ojos,._

 _-_ hinata, sabes,.. yo

 _yo evito que sigua hablando colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios, el se sonroja_

-ya,.. esta bien, si tu me aceptas, yo también lo hare

 _dicho esto me besa,.. pero esta vez, lento, tierno, calientito,.. mientras me abraza,.. el tiempo ya no importa, no importa mi tocadiscos, no importa que se acabara de romper mi disco de scorpions, no importa la posición súper incomoda, no importa que sakura este aquí conduciendo, no hay nada mas que el y yo_

 _el beso comienza a subir de tono, sus manos comienzan a viajar por mis piernas y mis manos a pasar por su pecho,.._

 _-_ par de degenerados! les reitero que este no es un motel, el auto es de mi ,….. y el y yo ya follamos ahí también

 _el comentario nos saco de plan totalmente, sakura acaba de arrojarle una cubeta de hielo a mi libido,.. naruto tiene una cara de asco y repugnancia total xD_

 _el me toma de la cintura y me sienta en sus piernas, yo lo rodeo con mis brazos y me acurruco en su hombro._

 _no pasa mucho tiempo cuando llegamos a casa de sasuke, que nos epseraba flácidamente en la terraza de su departamento en la zona del centro_

 **pov naruto**

 _llegamos a la casa del dobe, el cual al salir sakura del auto la reside con un beso,.. pero al ver su auto solo veo como respira pesadamente,. luego somos completamente ignorados ya que los dos entran al edificio dejándonos a solas, pero dudo que hinata quiera hacer algo aquí después de saber que nuestros mejores amigos se revolcaron aquí ¬¬_

 _hinata y yo salimos del auto, sasuke y sakura entraron_

-entonces,…

-entonces,..

-supongo que, volvemos a ser novios no?

-sii , creo que mi serenata funciono,

-hahaha funciono de maravilla,..

-bueno,. entonces todo esta bien ahora

-por supuesto, iremos a la fiesta?

-quieres ir?

-es MI FIESTA! y quiero ir con MI NOVIA!

 _hinata se voltea y me mira,. su mirada me dice mil y un cosas que no necesita expresarlas con palabras,. la rodeo con mis brazos y le beso su preciosa frente,.. justo en ese momento sale sasuke y sakura_

 _-_ owww! que tiernos

-dejen de darme asco y vámonos a la fiesta,

 _dicho y hecho fuimos en dirección a la universidad, llegamos en un buen momento cuando la fiesta entraba en calor,_

 _la pista estaba a reventar, killer bee estaba dando un excelente espectáculo, todas las facultades del campus estaban ahí, divirtiéndose y bailando,_

 _sasuke y sakura se apartan, esos dos no pueden disimular que se adoran, asi que mejor , en vez de preocuparme por ellos, decido mejor entretenerme con hinata,_

 _tomo su mano y la conduzco a la pista de baile_

 _-_ noo, espera,

-que pasa?

-yo,.. yo no bailo

-si si bailas :D

-no, no se… espera!

 _la jalo hacia mi y la tomo por las caderas, alzo los brazos y comienzo a bailar,.. ella al parecer bastante tímida no se acostumbra a bailar, suena watch out fot this de mayor lazer,. es algo que de seguro jamás estará segura de bailar, pero poco a poco se acostumbra a la música y sigue bailando conmigo,_

 _el calor comienza a subir, ella mueve sus caderas cada vez mas cerca, me abraza por el cuello y yo la tomo de la cintura, esta sonrojada, pero parece divertirse, hace cuanto que no baila,. cuando termina de sonar la canción, suena otra mucho mas lenta_

 _-_ HOOO NARUTO CONOSCO ESTA CANCION!

pov hinata

 _estaba bailando con naruto una canción sumamente incomoda, pero a el le gusta, cada ves me sentía mas cómoda, todos bailábamos, el no dejaba de comerme con la mirada,.. me dese, .. asi que deseo seguirle el juego, juguetonamente lo abrazo moviendo mis caderas, el me toma por la cintura y me abraza, justo cuando comienza a sonar all the young dudes pero al versión de bruce dickinson,_

 _-_ HOOO NARUTO CONOSCO ESTA CANCION!

 _me mira divertido, todos comienzan a bailar lentamente como baile de película adolecente americana,_

 _toma mis manos y las vuelve a colocar en su cuello, y me abraza por la cintura, recargo mi cabeza en la línea de su clavícula_

-hinata, realmente te extrañe

-y yo a ti

-eso significa que volvemos?

-convénceme,..

 _me da una vuelta de lo mas exagerada y artística al estilo película de Hollywood y me besa, un beso lento pero pasional,_

 _sii definitivamente lo extrañaba mucho_

 _me levante y me toma de la mano pegándome a su cuerpo, me da una vuelta súper extraña y me mueve por la pista, siento que estoy en meangirls ( no puedo creer que hanabi me haya echo ver esa asquerosa película)_

 _-_ bien señorita hyuga, usted y yo somos novios,.. otra vez

-muy bien señor namizake, somos novios otra vez

 _-_ MUY BIEN CHICOS! ES TIEMPO DE QUE SU HERMOSA, BUENOTA Y SENSUAL DIRECTORA HABLE!

 _la directora tsunade golpea en la cabeza al dj, naruto me tiene en sus brazos y solo se rie, yo le doy un codazo leve para que deje de estar jugando, la directora toma el micrófono y se dirige a nosotros_

 _-_ CHICOS! espero que se estén divirtiendo en este el primero de muchos bailes escolares que se preparan ahora, démosle gracias al joven naruto namizake por habernos hecho ahorrar dinero,,… DIGO DIGO! organizado este evento! por favor un aplauso!

 _una lámpara nos alumbra y todos comienzan a aplaudir eufóricamente, naruto me suelta y se dirige al escenario, la directora le da el micrófono, se ve tan guapo, xD_

-compañeros, antes que nada, esto no fue solo mi idea, también un aplauso para los representantes de las diversas facultades en el campus, además también a uds que sin su apoyo no realizaríamos todo esto,

 _todos explotan en euforia, naruto se prepara, sus ojos brillan, dios, lo va a hacer_

 _-UNIVERCIDAD POLITECNICA DE KONOHA!_

 _-POR EL ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO!_

 _todos irrumpimos en aplausos, pero siento como un brazo me jala, de una mano delgada y pequeña, al voltear veo a esa chica rubia del centro comercial_

 _-_ naruto es mio zorra, es tiempo de que comprendas tu lugar

 _pero que?_

 _se dirige al escenario y yo la sigo, sube al escenario, y al verla naruto entra en shock, yo llego a su lado pero ella le arrebata el micrófono_

 _-_ OIGAN ALUMNOS! MI NOMBRE ES SHION Y ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE NARUTO NAMIZAKE!

.

.

.

.

. disculpen no haber publicado (mea culpa) se que prometo mucho pero ya, yaaa voy a subir mas!:D

muchas gracias por leer


	24. capitulo 23

episodio 23

pov naruto

 _todo estaba en su lugar otra vez,.. las clases van geniales, supongo que fue revocado mi castigo, hinata regreso conmigo y la fiesta es un éxito,.._

justo la vieja tsunade habla por el micrófono,..

\- MUY BIEN CHICOS! ES TIEMPO DE QUE SU HERMOSA, BUENOTA Y SENSUAL DIRECTORA HABLE!

 _ella, incomoda, se sube al escenario_

 _-_ CHICOS! espero que se estén divirtiendo en este el primero de muchos bailes escolares que se preparan ahora, démosle gracias al joven naruto namizake por habernos hecho ahorrar dinero,,… DIGO DIGO! organizado este evento! por favor un aplauso!

 _una lapara me ilumina a mi y a hinata,.. perfecto! esta noche no puede ir mejor_

-compañeros, antes que nada, esto no fue solo mi idea, también un aplauso para los representantes de las diversas facultades en el campus, además también a uds que sin su apoyo no realizaríamos todo esto,

 _todos comenzaron a aplaudir,. ahora para revolcarme en mi propia gloria,…_

 _-UNIVERCIDAD POLITECNICA DE KONOHA!_

 _-POR EL ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO!_

 _justo en ese momento,.. el momento idóneo, veo una cabellera rubia palida,… hinata esta palida,. pero que?.-.._

 _-_ OIGAN ALUMNOS! MI NOMBRE ES SHION Y ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE NARUTO NAMIZAKE!

 _es encerio? de verdad?, ella se voltea y me mira con malicia, no puedo ver a hinata en el ecenario,. la vieja tsunade toma el micrófono y dice algo que no,.. no conceptualizo, estoy que me muero,.. pero hace mas de 5 meses que no estoy con shion,.. que esta pasando?_

 _tomo a shion po el brazo y la bajo del escenario,.. hinata me espera al pie del mismo_

 _-_ NARUTO!

-HAAA mira quien esta aquí! la ñoña, .. con que tu eres hinata cierto?

-shion que te pasa?

-yo? yo solo espero que seas lo suficiente hombresito para responderme como lo fuiste cuando te acostaste conmigo

-naruto,.. de que habla

-bien,.. no podemos hablar de esto aquí

 _salimos de la fiesta,. sasuke y sakura están igual de confundidos , nadamas nos ven partir a los tres pero no nos sigue, creo que entienden de que ahora tenemos este problema._

 _tomamos el metro y nos dirigimos a una farmacia en el centro_

 _-_ que? de verdad no me crees?

\- compra la que quieras, te esperamos afuera

 _hinata y yo nos quedamos fuera del establecimiento, esta sumamente extraña., y no la culpo, no se si sea buena idea hablar con ella, pero ella sabe todo lo que paso con shion, no le oculto nada,.. pero se me hace muy extraño_

 _-_ naruto,..

-dime

\- tu si te acostaste con ella,.. verdad?

-tu lo sabes todo,.. tiene tiempo

-pero,.. no suficiente tiempo?

-aun no lo se,..

-LISTO!

 _shion salió campante, utilizando la prueba como trofeo , restregándosela a hinata,.._

pov hinata

 _nos sentamos en la acera del estacionamiento afuera de una farmacia, naruto le dio su tarjeta de débito a shion y ella entro a comprar la prueba_

 _tengo miedo,.. y si esta embarazada? y si es de naruto? que voy a hacer? .. necesito saberlo,.. y si lo esta,,.. el responderá? y si,.. y si me deja? ,.. tendré que aceptarlo._

 _-_ naruto,..

-dime

\- tu si te acostaste con ella,.. verdad?

-tu lo sabes todo,.. tiene tiempo

-pero,.. no suficiente tiempo?

-aun no lo se,..

-LISTO!

 _ella sale con la prueba en mano, mirándome,.. piensa que me ha ganado,.. pero solo creo que esta arruinando su vida,_

 _-_ ok? entonces,.. ya?

-shion,..tienes que orinarla

-que?

-ash ¬¬ naruto, hay una gasolinera a unas calles, creo que puede entrar al baño ahí,.

-osea,.. yo no orinare en un sucio y corriente baño publico

-hinata tiene razón,. no estamos para que rezonges , vamos.

 _dicho y echo, la llevamos asta la estación,compre una botella de agua y se la di para que le dieran ganas de ir al baño,.. paso como media hora y entro a usar la prueba de embarazo,.. paso un rato, .. naruto estaba sudando,.. no se que hacer, ni que pensar_

 _-_ hinata,… perdóname

-porque?

-porque le he echado a perder la vida a shion,.. y de seguro no querrás estar conmigo

-naruto,…

-MUY BIEN!

 _shion sale del baño.. con la prueba de embarazo, al parecer esto ya lo hizo alguna vez,.. asi que solo creo que quiere restregárnoslo en la cara,.._

 _justo cuando en la prueba aparecen 2 líneas rosadas,… positivo_

 _-_ bien! te lo dije!

 _el comienza a sudar frio,.. se sienta en la acera, se tapa la cara,.. creo que no se la cree, yo siento como si una cubetada de agua fría me callera en la cabeza,.. y ahora que va a hacer,.. y ahora que vamos a hacer,,.. por dios!_

 _-_ BIEN! AHORA! ESPEROO,.. Y TENGAS LOS HUEVOS PARA CASARTE CONMIGO!

-CASARTE CON EL! ES MI NOVIO!

 _-Y_ EL PADRE DE MI HIJO!

-VASTA!

 _naruto,.. se levanta,.. creo que quiere llorar pero es demasiado fuerte,.. se para enfrente de shion.._

 _-_ ire,.. a hablar con tus padres,..

 _los ojos de shion brillan con malicia,.. pero,.. NOOO! NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ESTO PASE! NO QUIERO! NOOO!_

pov naruto

 _shion me mostro la prueba,.. positivo,.. la cara de hianta parece que palidecio,.. siento como todo,.. mis sueños, mis esperanzas y mis metas,.. se calleran,.. tengo miedo,.. y ahora que vamos a hacer?,.. me siento en la acera,.. piensa,.. piensa,… mierda, mierda! mierda! mierda!_

 _bien,.. pues,.. yolo! ahora,.. ese bebe es mi nuevo futuro,.. aunque no ame a shion,.. tengo que responderle,.. no me are para atrás,.._

 _shion y hinata pelean ,…_

-BIEN! AHORA! ESPEROO,.. Y TENGAS LOS HUEVOS PARA CASARTE CONMIGO!

-CASARTE CON EL! ES MI NOVIO!

 _-Y_ EL PADRE DE MI HIJO!

-VASTA!... ire a hablar con tus padres

 _sus ojos se iluminan,. y hinata palidece, lo siento hinata,.. no espero que me apoyes o que siguas conmigo,.. te amo,. pero creo que ahora hay prioridades,.. algún dia estaremos juntos?_

 _-_ NARUTO!

-aceptalo estúpida,.. naruto se casara conmigo! el es MIO!

-NO! naruto si dara la cara por su hijo,…. PERO EL ES MI NOVIO! Y NI TU BEBE NI TU LO AMARRARAN A ALGO QUE EL NO QUIERE!

 _hinata me toma del rostro y me besa,.. la exprecion de shion cambia a puro y completo odio!, su beso fue rápido, lleno de furia y a la vez de amor, como puede pasar esto?,.. me mira a los ojos,.. esta furiosa, pero creo que no es conmigo_

 _-_ no me importa lo que hiciste en el pasado,. estoy contigo ahora,.. bien shion! ira a tu casa! es tiempo de que le digas a tus padres!

 _su rostro de vuelve a un mas blanco,.. creo que no pensó en eso,.. creo que asta ahorita recapacita lo que esta por pasar,.. mierda,.. como le dire esto a mis padres,…_

 _-_ noo! aun,.. aun no,.. no ,.. NARUTO! LLEVAME A MI CASA!

-shion no tengo auto ¬¬

-no me importa! para un taxi!

-aaaaa … ok,…

 _en la esquina,. paro un taxi,se sube shion, luego yo y despues hinata,.. ella me toma de la mano ,.. y me mira, dándome una mirada tranquilizadora,.. como puede,,.. no puedo creerlo,.. pero no se que are ahora,.._

 _al llegar a casa de shion, puedo ver que sigue igual a como la recuerdo,. la ultima vez que estuve con aquí, fue hace mas de 5 meses, la vine a buscar, pero al parecer estaba fuera, pero en realidad estaba con ese asqueroso profesor,…_

 _al llegar, su padre nos resive, pero no ve con buenos ojos a hinata,.._

 _-_ naruto,.. no esperaba verte,.. y veo que trajiste a mi hija, y a una,.. señorita

-señor,.. tenemos que hablar,.. pero antes que nada, le presento a hinata, mi novia

 _al decir que es mi novia, sus ojos se centran en hinata, al parecer la odia, es normal en su familia, les encanta juzgar,.._

 _entro a la sala con shion y su padre,.. pero hinata se queda atrás,…_

 _-_ pasa algo?

-tengo que hacer una llamada,…

-vale….

 _le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla y entro a la sala,.._

 _dentro de este lugar,.. recuerdo que tuve sexo con shion ,.. no se porque recuerdo esto, cuando pienso en eso, me viene a la cabeza que ella esta embarazada,_

 _-_ dime, que se te ofrece,..

-papi! osea,.. sabras,.. que yo…. estoy embarazada,

-QUE?!

-ella tiene razón señor,.. y es mio, vengo a dar la cara

-COMO PUDIERON! SHION! ,.. entonces,… cuando piensas llevártela?

-llevarmela?

-claro! no vas a dejar que la reputación de mi hija se ensucie cierto?,.. que dirá la gente?

-papi! osea,.. antes que eso quiero casarme!

-claro! naruto, tu madre sigue trabajando en el restaurante no? bueno,..

-esperen..

-esperen que?! no solo vienes a quitarle la virtud a mi hija si no que ahora te vas a hacer para atrás?

 _la virtud?,.. ¬¬ aha,.. ella estaba mas tocada que el agua bendita cuando la conocí_

-señor,.. yo aun estoy estudiando, apenas empezare a trabajar.

-que bueno que ya tengas trabajo! asi va a poder mantenerla!

-que? pero

-que?,.. un hijo te motiva muchacho, es tiempo de que te vuelvas hombre . estudiar hace que pierdas el tiempo! ya tienes trabajo que mas quieres?! mira, te sugiero que comiences a buscar una casa o donde sea!

pov hinata,

 _esto es demasiado extraño,.. por alguna razón, esto no me agrada,… no siento que corresponda que yo entre a esa conversación, asi que mejor me quedo en el pasillo, la casa de shion es grande,.. me recuerda a la de naruto, de seguro los padres de ella ganan mucho dinero,_

 _DIOS! COMO NO LO PENSE ANTES!_

 _-_ pasa algo?

-tengo que hacer una llamada,…

-vale….

 _el padre de shion, ella y naruto entran,.. la mucama de la casa cierra la puerta,.. perfecto!_

 _tomo mi celular y decido llamar a sakura,._

-hinata?

-sakura,,. me podrias hacer una prueba de DNA?

-ha! sabia! loo sabia!

-que?

-no crees que sea suyo verdad?

\- porque lo dices?

-sasuke-kun me acaba de platicar toda la historia, .. ahora que lo pienso es lógico! hace cuanto no están juntos? es ilógico, ¬¬

-perfecto! entonces,..

-vere que pueden hacer los chicos de química de la universidad,..

-gracias sakura

-AHORA VEE!

 _cuelgo el teléfono,.. camino en dirección al recinto , ni siquiera toco la puera, tan solo la abro como se me dan las inches ganas,.. y lo veo ahí, sudando,._

-que?,.. un hijo te motiva muchacho, es tiempo de que te vuelvas hombre . estudiar hace que pierdas el tiempo! ya tienes trabajo que mas quieres?! mira, te sugiero que comiences a buscar una casa o donde sea!

 _-_ SHION!

-señorita como se atreve a irrumpir asi en mi casa!

-DEJA DE TRATAR DE MANIPULAR A NARUTO SHION!, YA SE QUE NARUTO NO ES EL PADRE DE TU HIJO.

-QUE?!

-ni se te ocurra hacerme idiota!,mi mejor amiga es medico, ¬¬ llevas mas de 6 meses que no te acuestas con naruto o me equivoco? TE ACOSTASTE CON ALGUIEN MAS Y AHORA SE LO QUIERES EMBARRAR CIERTO?

.

.

.

gracias por leer dejen reviews porfii, su opinión es importante :D


End file.
